Pesadilla sin fin
by AJcosmo
Summary: LA PESADILLA CONTINUA... AUN NO HA TERMINADO
1. Muerto en vida

_**Pesadilla sin fin**_

_**Por AJcosmo **_

Capitulo 1 Muerto en vida

"_Esto no es una pesadilla, ni siquiera es un sueño, pero no estoy vivo; estaré muerto???" Poema anónimo._

Era una noche como cualquiera y tres figuras corrían desesperadamente a través del pequeño parque en un pequeño poblado del planeta denominado Mobius, dos figuras cargaban con mucho esfuerzo a otro ser que al parecer se comportaba de manera violenta y desesperada.

La figura mayor corría demasiado, ajustaba su paso para que su acompañante pudiera cargar a la criatura violenta que mencione antes, la gente que los veía pasar se asustaba al ver el rostro de los tres chicos que corrían pero lo que más los asustaba era el constante griterío de dolor que la figura de en medio generaba.

La gente reconocía a los tres que corrían, su fama era conocida en cada rincón del planeta, la figura mayor era Sonic el erizo, el gran héroe el gran protagonista, todo un ejemplo a seguir para muchos. La figura siguiente era Amy Rose, una pequeña que se ha declarado oficialmente como la novia de Sonic, su temperamento y su sentido del deber le han dado un lugar especial en el corazón de los habitantes de Mobius.

El problema de Sonic y Amy en ese momento era que cargaban a Miles, mejor conocido como Tails, un pequeño zorrito de dos colas, conocido por sus altos conocimientos en mecánica e ingeniería y por ser el mejor amigo de Sonic, pero hoy Tails tiene un serio problema. Lejos de su encantadora y linda personalidad, esta vez está mal, demasiado mal, el pequeño e inocente zorro gritaba, insultaba y se comportaba de manera violenta, no era el Tails de siempre, tenia heridas serias en su cuerpo, pero aun así se mantenía de pie. Lo raro es que de repente mostraba una personalidad doble, por un lado el corría y era asistido por sus amigos pero por otro lado de repente explotaba su enojo contra sus amigos, los cuales debían sostenerlo.

Al fin el trió llego al hospital central, el hecho de haber corrido no los había agotado, lo que los agoto fue el comportamiento extraño de Tails, que aun continuaba con esa tendencia violenta y brusca que nunca fue común en el.

-Ayuda por favor… mi amigo esta herido!!!

Unos enfermeros que se encontraban ahí corrieron con una camilla al ver el estado del joven zorro, al entrar en contacto con la luz se veían claramente sus heridas, tenía una seria hemorragia en la frente, presentaba un hombro dislocado, y su pequeño cuerpo temblaba en series de pequeñas convulsiones, sus parpados tenían una extrañas heridas, pequeñas, pero hablare de eso mas tarde.

Los enfermeros trataron de subirlo a la camilla, imagínense cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Tails los agredió físicamente, genero gritos extraños e intento usar los puños para repeler a los enfermeros, Sonic y Amy se vieron en la penosa necesidad de sujetar fuertemente a su amigo usando la fuerza y un poco de violencia, los enfermeros tuvieron que usar los cinturones de la cama de hospital para impedir que el pequeño zorro se lastimara y lastimara a otros.

A la escena entro un viejo conocido de Sonic, su viejo amigo Night el búho, reconocido medico de la comunidad, su edad andaba en los 50 y tantos años, medico estudioso y competente, pragmático, creyente de la ciencia y de sus milagros, lo que lo ha motivado siempre es el ayudar siempre a quien lo necesite sin importar su condición o ideología. Al ver a Tails y en su estado tan violento y desorientado, inmediatamente dedujo que el pequeño zorro se encontraba en un estado psicótico provocado por un trauma. Creyó que sería conveniente inyectarle algún tipo de tranquilizante para calmarlo y poder realizarle algunos estudios y curar las heridas que tenia, el doctor se acerco tranquilamente a Sonic y a Amy.

-Llévenlo a urgencias- dirigiéndose a los enfermeros – ustedes 2 síganme- dirigiéndose fríamente a los erizos.

Los dos chicos asintieron, siguieron a los enfermeros y al búho, Tails por lo tanto seguía forcejeando, su nivel de violencia cambio drásticamente a un nivel de tristeza incontenible. El zorrito ahora ya no gritaba ni insultaba, ahora lloraba y suplicaba que lo dejaran ir, repetía constantemente que no lo lastimaran y repetía "lo siento" repetidas veces.

-Atenderé a Tails enseguida, pasen a la habitación de junto para que puedan ver a su amigo- los dos erizos asintieron, no dijeron nada, Sonic conocía de años al doctor Night al igual que Amy, sabían que el era un medico de confianza y que seguramente sabría que sucedía con su mejor amigo, los dos intentaron relajarse mientras el doctor se acercaba a Tails.

-Hola Tails como has estado?-

-Doctor… se lo suplico… no hice nada malo… me quiero ir a mi casa

-No Tails… no has hecho nada malo, de ser así no estarías aquí

-Entonces déjeme ir… se lo ruego

-No puedo dejarte ir… estar herido y asustado… mi trabajo es mejorar tu calidad de vida, que clase de medico seria si te dejara salir en esas condiciones?

-Pero yo no quiero… estoy bien… de maravilla

-No Tails… no estás para nada bien

-Quiero irme- Tails ya se estaba impacientando, parecía que su faceta violenta regresaba

-Trata de calmarte, estamos aquí para ayudarte

-No ve que no necesito de usted!!! Estoy bien!!!

-Procura calmarte

-Sáqueme de aquí!!! Quiero irme!!! Maldita sea sáqueme!!!

-Tails, cálmate antes de que te hagas daño tu solo

-GRANDISIMO IDIOTA… SAQUEME DE AQUÍ… ANTES DE QUE LE HAGA ALGO DE LO QUE SE ARREPENTIRA EN LO QUE LE QUEDA DE VIDA- Tails ya estaba desesperado y furioso, su mirada combinaba las lagrimas de dolor que tenia con la ira que acababa de estallar, Night tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás debido a la impresión y el susto que le provoco el grito de su paciente.

-OK… enfermero, prepare un 15 ml de sedante y sujete al paciente.- el enfermero lleno una jeringa con una sustancia que haría que Tails bajara la guardia y pudieran curarlo tranquilamente, Tails se percato de eso, una vez más el Tails lleno de ira se transformo en el Tails desesperado y triste

-No por favor… no me ponga eso

-Sujétenlo con fuerza

-No por favor… Sonic… Amy… ayuda

-Agárrenlo bien

-No… no quiero dormir… noooooo!!!- Tails sintió como le clavaban la aguja en un brazo, intento forcejear, tal vez romper la aguja para que no entrara el líquido, intento morder a los que lo sujetaban pero no lo logro, lo último que le quedo fue chillar y gritar, soltaba unos gritos como si lo estuvieran matando, al final sintió esa sensación molesta de cuanto entra el liquido al cuerpo, inmediatamente se sintió mareado hasta que se calmo.

-Bien… prepárenlo para traumatología, quiero placas de su cabeza y su hombro, quiero un análisis de sangre, quiero saber si está consumiendo drogas, también quiero una tomografía, lo quiero listo para las 5 am, quiero que esté listo para un examen psicológico.

-Doctor… - una joven búho se aproximo a Night, una encantadora jovencita con uniforme de enfermera se presento ante el, Sonic y Amy la reconocieron de inmediato, Moon se llamaba, era la nieta de Night, era una joven decidida y valiente, que había escogido seguir con la tradición de su familia de estudiar en alguna rama de la medicina y el cuidado de la salud, era un poco mayor a la edad de Sonic y era admirador de sus grandes aventuras. La relación con su abuelo siempre era formal y profesional, sabía cuando debía dirigirse a él cómo abuelo y como Doctor.

-Doctor, preparamos al paciente para cuidados intensivos?

-Así es enfermera, quiero supervisar personalmente al paciente, llévenlo y esperen a que el sedante haga afecto por completo

-como diga doctor- Moon salió detrás de los enfermeros mientras el pobre Tails estaba sedado, se notaba que aun pronunciaba frases que no se podían escuchar bien debido a los efectos de la droga. Night salió pacientemente del cuarto, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde Sonic y Amy esperaban, algo muy común en Night era su paciencia, era rara la vez en que la perdía y todo se complicaba.

-Sonic, Amy, perdón por hacerlos esperar… la situación de Tails es delicada, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo se hizo esas heridas, su comportamiento hostil es una rareza en el, desde que era un bebe jamás se comporto de esa manera.

-Bueno doc… creo que debería contarle como sucedieron las cosas

-OK… sentémonos un momento… platícame lo que sucedió.

FlashBack

A las 11 de la noche Amy me llamo a mi casa pidiendo que fuera a ver a Tails ya que al parecer se escuchaban gritos y lamentos de grueso calibre desde adentro de su casa. Me platico que varias personas que viven cerca de su casa escucharon cosas extrañas, mucha gente fue a ver que sucedía pero Tails no abría la puerta de su casa, intentaron derribarla sin éxito, pues al parecer Tails tranco la puerta muy bien.

A las 11.30 Amy me esperaba en casa de Tails, tuve que dispersar a la gente diciéndoles que a lo mejor esos gritos eran porque un "nuevo invento" de Tails había salido mal y que esa chatarra nueva era la causante del alboroto, y que por esa misma razón no debían de preocuparse, les prometí que me encargaría de la situación y que regresaran a sus hogares.

Amy y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta y pegamos la oreja para escuchar mejor lo que sucedía adentro de la casa, lo que escuchamos nos preocupo bastante, se escuchaban herramientas de metal caerse estrepitosamente, golpes extraños, chillidos y gritos de Tails, inmediatamente pensé que nada andaba bien como supuse antes, intente derribar la puerta a golpes, no sé que cosa hizo Tails con la puerta pues esta parecía inamovible, Amy saco su martillo y golpeo la puerta varias veces sin hacerle ningún daño, la puerta parecía mas dura que el acero, a tal grado que el martillo se fracturo.

Entonces decidimos rodear la casa, sorprendentemente las ventanas y tragaluces estaban oscuros no se podía ver dentro de ninguna habitación de la casa, los gritos y lamentos de Tails seguían con la misma intensidad, intentamos romper las ventanas y nada sucedía, eran irrompibles, una y otra vez nuestros intentos por entrar a la casa fueron inútiles. Amy y yo comenzamos a perder la paciencia.

Se me ocurrió que tal vez podíamos intentar algo diferente para acceder a la casa, usando el poder de una chaos emerald, el problema es que no disponíamos de una en ese momento y era obvio que no disponíamos de mucho tiempo para sacar a Tails de la casa si es que estaba en peligro.

Después de desesperantes 20 minutos se escucho el rechinar de la puerta, no puedo explicar cómo paso eso, además de que las ventanas recuperaron su tono habitual, rápidamente nos acercamos a la puerta y la abrimos por completo, la escena era un desastre por completo, sus muebles estaban rasgados, sus objetos personales estaban rotos en su mayoría y regados por el suelo, revisamos las habitaciones lentamente inspeccionando con detalle de lo que veíamos, de repente se escucho una serie de ruidos parecidos a golpes.

Eran unos ruidos raros, al parecer alguien golpeaba algo contra un objeto metálico, el sonido provenía del taller de Tails, Amy y yo creímos que era Tails golpeando a alguien que había entrado a su casa y que por eso se escuchaba aquel gran alboroto de gritos.

Al acercarnos al taller se intensificaban los ruidos, pegamos el oído en la puerta y se escuchaba los golpes secos contra una pieza metálica y de repente se detuvo, la puerta estaba con llave, moví a Amy y derribe la puerta de un golpe, no estábamos preparados para lo que estaba ahí adentro.

Mi amigo Tails estaba en el piso en pésimas condiciones, su pequeño cuerpo se convulsionaba, su frente estaba sangrando, raídamente me acerque a el y lo tome del cuello para tranquilizarlo, mire lo que había enfrente, una plancha de metal para soldadura que tenía una mancha de sangre… al fin comprendí algo…. Tails era quien golpeaba su cabeza contra la plancha de acero.

Amy estaba en shock, tuve que gritarle para que me ayudara a asistir al pequeño zorro, inspeccione rápidamente a mi amigo, su hombro izquierdo estaba mal colocado, pensé que se lo había roto, mande a Amy por agua y un paño, mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a mi amigo de sus convulsiones, quería recordar los primeros auxilios pero mi mente estaba en blanco, quizá por el miedo de ver que mi mejor amigo se estaba muriendo.

Amy puso el paño húmedo en la frente de Tails quien tenia abiertos los ojos a mas no poder, lo cual le daba un aspecto de lunático, su boca gruñía cosas incoherentes y sin significado, su cuerpo temblada, me di cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba frio, tome su muñeca y sentí su pulso acelerado, demasiado, comprendí que debía tratar de calmarlo, empecé a llamarlo esperando que estuviera consiente de la situación.

-Tails me oyes?- comencé

-Tails somos Sonic y Amy… dinos que tienes? …. Reacciona por favor!

-Tails amigo… reacciona… no me hagas esto!

-Por favor Tails… háblanos… que tienes?

Amy y yo estábamos descorazonados, sumidos en la impotencia, lo único que podíamos hacer era ver como nuestro gran amigo agonizaba de dolor, Amy ya soltaba algunas lagrimas, intente con mis fuerza que ella no me contagiara su tristeza, no debía perder la paciencia, entonces tuve una visión… una idea maravillosa, al ver en una mesa del taller una fotografía de Tails cuando era un niño pequeño, tal vez de 4 años, recordé algo, una anécdota que Tails me conto cuando una mañana había tenido pesadillas y estaba un poco nervioso.

Recordé claramente las palabras de Tails

_-Mi madre, cuando veía que tenia pesadillas cuando dormía… me sobaba suavemente la nuca, no sé como lo hacía pero funcionaba, se siente rico, me relajaba bastante._

¿Esa era la solución? ¿Sobarle la nuca? ¿y si funciona… y si no? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo, coloque mis manos cuidadosamente en su nuca, Amy me miro, me pregunto que estaba haciendo, no le conteste y comencé a sobar la nuca de mi amigo, al parecer funcionaba pero no como yo quería, al parecer no tenia ese toque mágico de la madre de Tails.

-Amy… quiero que sobes a Tails en la nuca

Quite mis manos y deje que Amy lo sobara, se notaba que ella no entendía lo que yo quería, pero si mi Teoría era correcta, las femeninas manos de Amy serias mas o menos parecidas a las de la madre de Tails, esperando provocar ese efecto relajante que el zorrito tanto admiraba.

Gracias al cielo… funciono. Las convulsiones de Tails comenzaron a disminuir, tome su muñeca, su pulso era igual de acelerado, pero poco a poco la tensión de su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, parecía que nuestro amigo al fin cambiaba.

-Tails…. Puedes escucharme camarada?

-So… Soq…. Amm… Amq

-Vamos Tails puedes hacerlo- decía Amy aun sobando su nuca

-Soniq… Ame

-Vamos pequeño camarada, puedes hacerlo, despacio

-Sonic… Amy?

Tails repitió nuestros nombres, era como si no nos conociera, al reaccionar por completo nos reconoció a la perfección, se soltó a llorar amargamente, nos abrazo a ambos estando aun sentado, abrace a mi amigo, igualmente procure que su tristeza no me contagiara, Amy no se aguanto las ganas y lloro con el, ayudando a Tails a desahogarse, se notaba que mi amigo tenia problemas que requerían una solución mas lógica que llorar.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto… yo no quería hacer eso… perdónenme!!!

Tails repetía lo mismo varias veces, no se de que se disculpaba, tal se sentía mal porque estaba consciente del escándalo que había hecho, también, por un momento, me paso por la cabeza la idea de que mi amigo no estaba enfermo, sino loco… deseche la idea de inmediato.

Amy y yo notamos que la herida de la cabeza sangraba mucho, y su hombro tal vez estaría roto, creímos que lo mejor era llevarlo a un hospital, como ya pasaba de la una de la mañana decidimos ir corriendo llevando a Tails cargándolo en su hombro sano, le preguntamos si se encontraba mas calmado, que si podía caminar aprisa, Tails contesto que si a todas nuestras preguntas, lo único que no contesto, era ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué gritaba? ¿Por qué se golpeaba el mismo en la cabeza?, Amy me pidió que ya no lo interrogaba, que ya habría tiempo para eso, accedí a su petición.

Me eche a Tails sobre mi hombro y lo sostuve, Amy tomo un poco de agua y se lavo un poco la cara, luego tomamos las llaves de la casa y salimos corriendo rumbo al hospital.

Fin del FlashBack

-Eso fue lo que paso doc

-Se nota que tu y Amy tuvieron una noche agitada

-Cual es su opinión doctor… cree usted que Tails se volvió loco?

-Bueno Amy… para tomar una decisión asi se realizan algunas pruebas, en este momento solo puedo decirte que Tails tuvo un mal día… tal vez el estrés de su trabajo o algo parecido.

-Pero aun así… mi mejor amigo no pudo volverse loco en un solo dia, el no es así, algo en verdad malo debió sucederle…

-Sonic… hijo… deja de romperte la cabeza con preguntas que no puedes contestar con certeza en este momento, déjame hacer a mí y a mi gente nuestro trabajo, nos conoces desde hace tiempo, no te preocupes por Tails, ahora esta sedado y no podrá hacerse daño o a alguien.

-No me gusta admitirlo Sonic pero el doctor Night tiene razón, por ahora nosotros no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar a que Tails muestre mejoría

Sonic no dijo ni una palabra, era obvio que le molestaba que existiera una situación que el no podía manejar, pues como casi siempre ocurría, el se encargaba de todo, pero ahora le molestaba admitir que la situación estaba en manos de su amigo, mas viejo que él y mas sabio en materia medica. Al final sintió que lo mejor que podía hacer era en confiar en su amigo el búho, lo miro fijamente y apretando su mano y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Muy bien… doc, dejo a Tails en sus manos.

-Confía en mi muchacho… tu amigo esta en manos profesionales… por ahora les recomiendo que regresen a sus casas y regresen mañana temprano, si llegara a surgir algo se los hare saber de inmediato.

Ambos erizos asintieron, Amy miro la hora, eran las dos y media de la mañana, ella estaba cansada, el haber llorado un rato le irrito los ojos hasta cansarla por completo, pensó que unas buenas horas dormida le harían recuperar su buen humor. Sonic por otro lado, aunque confiaba en las palabras de Night como médico, le preocupaba la condición física y mental de su amigo, algo le molestaba, su instinto le decía que Tails estaba en un problema que tenía que ver mas allá de la ciencia médica, procuro calmarse, ya no quería seguir preocupando a Amy. Opto por irse también a casa a dormir pero con la intensión de interrogar a su amigo con la única finalidad de ayudarlo.

Continuara…

Mi primer fanfic de Sonic, la idea original es sobre un libro ya muy viejo que leí hace bastante tiempo. Una disculpa pues en muchos casos existirán errores sobre lugares de ubicación. Mucha información la encontré en la wikipedia jajaja. Una cosa mas, se que el lugar donde se desarrollan la mayoría de los juegos de Sonic es Mobius, pero podrían decirme un lugar mas preciso?

Se agradecen los reviews!!!

See ya next time…AJcosmo


	2. Dificil de entender

_**Pesadilla sin fin**_

Capitulo 2 "Difícil de entender… difícil de explicar"

"_Y por más que confío en ti, no puedo entender el porqué, esto ya no volverá a ser igual y porque no volveré a respirar..."_

Sonic estaba apurado, prometió reunirse con Amy para desayunar a las nueve de la mañana, pero el haberse desvelado provoco que se levantara pasado el medio día, así que podía adivinar lo que pasaría, se reuniría con Amy, discutirían un rato, Amy ganaría el pleito como era costumbre, al final le invitaría el desayuno, la comida y la merienda.

Mientras se miraba al espejo del baño, comenzó a examinar su rostro, que ya había dejado de ser el de un jovenzuelo en el de todo un adolecente, en unos cuantos días cumpliría los 19 años de edad, entonces ya era un chico distinto, ya no era ese Sonic infantil e inmaduro que resolvía todo corriendo, ahora era mas responsable, no le gustaba llegar tarde si quedaba con alguien, a la hora de comer no se atascaba la boca de alimento. Aun era un erizo impulsivo e irrespetuoso, pero ahora sabia medir sus palabras dependiendo la situación en que se encontraba.

En otras palabras, Sonic estaba madurando.

Mientras se arreglaba pensó en todo lo que había sucedido anoche, seguía intentando explicarse como es que Tails había cambiado tan radicalmente en tan poco tiempo, recordó los buenos viejos tiempos en el que el zorrito era su compañero de aventuras, y a pesar de su comportamiento tímido e inseguro, Tails siempre supo manejar la situación por difícil que fuera.

Tan bien recordó lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, se le hacia raro que Tails anduviera de fiesta en fiesta últimamente, además Tails le había comentado que se estuvo desvelando constantemente, y que estuvo teniendo problemas de sueño en las últimas semanas. Sonic miro la hora, ya era la una.

-Amy ya debe de estar furiosa- sonrío y salió a toda velocidad de su casa.

Mientras tanto una enojadísima Amy esperaba sentada en una banquita de un cómodo restaurante, ya era casi la una de la tarde y Sonic no había aparecido, habían quedado de verse para desayunar a las nueve, cuatro horas de retraso eran el colmo de los colmos, Amy leía entretenida una revista que había comprado dada la situación, pero sabía que seguramente la usaría para golpear a su novio en la cabeza en cuanto apareciera.

-Ese Sonic… hacerme esperarlo así… espero que el doctor Night este de humor para aceptar a otro paciente porque Sonic no se me escapa de esta.

Al acabar esa frase detrás de ella llego Sonic corriendo, era obvio que ya sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Amy así que se detuvo de golpe, s arrimo una silla y se sentó en la misma mesa, ni siquiera pudo decir hola, pues Amy le dio una serie de tremendos golpe en la cabeza con la revista enrollada, el cual hicieron que un pequeño chichón saliera de la cabeza de Sonic.

-Como te atreves a hacerme esperarte cuatro horas?

-Lo siento… recuerda que nos desvelamos anoche… es normal haberme despertado tarde

-Esa no es escusa… recuerda que tu mejor amigo esta en el hospital

-Debes ser tan odiosa a veces?

-Solo cuando es necesario, la primer hora de visitas en el hospital era a las 10 de la mañana, ahora tendremos que ir a la de las dos de la tarde.

-Bueno… entonces, quieres desayunar algo?

-De veras que eres sínico Sonic, desayune desde la mañana, y mejor me voy al hospital, desayuna tu solo- respondió Amy con un cierto desprecio

-Oye no seas así, no me tardo

-Que no te has dado cuenta de que estoy enojada contigo verdad?

-Siempre estas enojada con alguien Amy jaja

-A veces eres insoportable.

Amy se levanto de la mesa, tomo su bolso, dejo unos anillos para pagar su cuenta, y sin mirar a Sonic le dio la espalda, era muy evidente que Amy había cambiado muy poco en los últimos años en cuanto a su actitud.

-Oye Amy… y aun sigo siendo tu novio?- pregunto Sonic divertido

-De eso no hay duda… eso es hasta el fin del mundo, aunque tenga que soportar tus tonterías.

-Ok… como digas amiga.

Sonic ya no quiso seguir jugando, dejo que su joven y autodenominada novia saliera del local, el en cambio también pensó en ella, la madurez ya le había llegado, ya veía mas a Amy como su novia que como amiga, ya no le molestaba la idea como antes, tardo mucho para darse cuenta cuanto apreciaba a Amy y cada día que pasaba con ella agradecía su presencia, Sonic se dio cuenta de que estar solo no era nada bueno, para el Amy era la respuesta a una vida agitada, pasar tiempo con ella le había hecho bien, pues comprendió que la vida es más que aventuras y peleas con Eggman.

Sonic ordeno su desayuno, y pidió un poco de hielo para su cabeza, debía apresurarse pues la hora de ver a Tails se acercaba.

Mientras Sonic se quedaba desayunando, Amy caminaba a paso veloz hacia el hospital, el tiempo había hecho cosas increíbles con la joven eriza, ya no era aquella niñita boba e irritante que sentía que todo lo podía hacer con el uso de la fuerza, ahora ella tenia 16 años, ya pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas, era mas educada, mas inteligente, ya no era la chica en peligro que solía ser, pues aprendió a defenderse por si misma, tuvo que solicitar la ayuda de muchas personas para poder entrenarse con Knuckles, este se encargo de entrenarla, desde los 13 años empezó un rígido entrenamiento moral, físico y emocional el cual pretendía convertirla en toda una guerrera, por desgracia solo pudo cumplir con el entrenamiento físico y moral debido a que jamás pudo controlar sus emociones.

Su apariencia física también había cambiado con el tiempo, su infantil perfil había cambiado en una juvenil figura, la cual ya atraía la atención de muchos chicos de su edad.

Al llegar al hospital tenia la mente en mil pensamientos (típico de una chica de su edad jaja), al entrar en el edificio no se percato de que la enfermera Moon se le acercaba.

-Oye Amy!!!

-Moon… que sorpresa

-Hola Amy… que bueno que llegas, mi abuelo desea hablar contigo enseguida sobre Tails

-No me digas que es algo malo… no me asustes así!

-La verdad es que no lo se… pero mi abuelo dio órdenes de poner en cuarentena a Tails

-Que cosa?!

-Por favor no te alteres aquí, es lo único que se, pero por lo que escuche Tails esta fuera de peligro, solo lo hicieron por precaución.

-Puedo ver a Tails en este momento?

-Supongo, pero mi abuelo solicita tu presencia o la de Sonic.

-OK… llévame con tu abuelo, tiene muchas cosas que explicar.

UNA HORA MAS TARDE

Sonic terminaba de comer su desayuno, lo hubiera disfrutado mas de no ser por el tremendo golpe que Amy le dio hacia ya una hora, pues ahora tenia un tremendo dolor de cabeza, la bueno era que el hielo de si bebida había desinflamado un poco el golpe. Sonic pago su comida, y salió del restaurante, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo llego al hospital, entro tranquilamente al edificio, vio a Moon a lo lejos y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Hola Moon… que me cuentas?

-Hola Sonic… te esperábamos desde la mañana… sucedió algo

-Nada fuera de lo normal

-Y ese chichón?

-Saque de quicio a Amy una vez mas… por fortuna fue con una revista y no con su martillo

-Pues bien… como mi abuelo solicita tu presencia tal vez podrías pedirle algún remedio para eso

-Muy bien, me parece genial… y hablando de Amy, en donde se ha metido

-Ya platico con mi abuelo, esta con Tails en este momento.

-Muy bien… vamos con tu abuelo.

Ambos chicos caminaron por incontables pasillos del moderno hospital, a Sonic se le hacia un poco incomodo estar en un lugar así… tan tranquilo y callado, nada de acción, todo estaba en orden, los médicos daban consultas a pacientes, las enfermeras y trabajadores atendiendo actividades diversas y demás, después de caminar un rato llegaron al consultorio del prestigiado búho Night. Moon y Sonic entraron a el.

-Buenas tardes doctor

-Sonic, hola muchacho siéntate por favor… Moon tráeme el expediente de Tails por favor

-Enseguida doctor.

-Sabes doc… deberías considerar mudarte de consultorio, este hospital parece un laberinto.

-Lo tomare en cuenta muchacho

Moon salió del consultorio, Sonic noto que ando no andaba normal en el doctor, Night parecía estar demasiado agotado, se le veía que tenia sueño y que le hacia falta descanso, en el tiempo en que tardo Moon en traer los documentos médicos de Tails, hablaron de cosas de siempre, como se encontraba, que había hecho últimamente y cosas así. Finalmente Moon llego, el doctor recibió los papeles, abrió la carpeta y miro a Sonic.

-Sonic… muchacho, antes que nada quiero que sepas que movimos a Tails a una zona dedicada a la cuarentena

-Que quieres decir?

-No te voy a mentir… Tails no esta bien

-Por favor te pido que me hables claro.

-Eso quisiera también yo hijo pero no puedo

-Explícate!

-Muy bien, después de que se fueron anoche, comenzamos a hacerle pruebas medicas a Tails. Primero procedimos con su hombro, fue un disloca miento común, cosa que arreglamos en un segundo, tomamos radiografías de su cabeza y los golpes que tenia son de gravedad media, descubrimos que también se lastimo el cuello, tuvimos que inmovilizar su cuello para tratamiento, y me temo que Tails tendrá que usar collarín por lo menos un mes.

-Entiendo

-Procedimos a sacarle sangre, y note que los parpados tenían unas marcas extrañas… dime una cosa Sonic…. Conoces las herramientas de trabajo que usa Tails en su taller?

-Conozco algunas, hay algún problema con una herramienta doc?

-Si Sonic… si lo hay… Tails uso una engrapadora para mantener sus parpados abiertos, encontramos pequeños fragmentos de metal en sus ojos.

Sonic no dijo nada, su mente solo pensaba ¿en que diablos estaba pensando ese niño? ¿Qué quería demostrar haciendo tal estupidez? ¿quizá su amigo si se estaba volviendo un maniático? Pero las principal pregunta era ¿Por qué?

-Además eso no es todo, si miramos debajo de su pelaje, podemos ver que se ha estado cortando partes de la piel.

-Encontramos esas heridas en mayor cantidad en sus colas- interrumpió Moon

-Después de eso llame inmediatamente a un psicólogo, pero me dijeron que podían venir hasta la mañana, así que decidí tomarle el pulso y la temperatura.

-y que sucedió?

-Algo que aun no logro entender, te lo explicare a asi, recuerdas cuando medimos tu ritmo cardiaco al correr a máxima velocidad?

-Si, lo recuerdo bien

-Registraste entre 101 y 105 latidos por minuto debido al gran esfuerzo… anoche, Tails registro entre 205 y 210 latidos por minuto

-y eso que tiene de raro doc?

-Sonic… a ese ritmo el corazón debería de explotar, recuerda que Tails estaba sedado y aun así registro ese pulso cardiaco mortal, no me explico que hace que su corazón no explote, es como si su cuerpo quisiera seguir sufriendo.

-y que me dice de la temperatura de Tails?

-Aun mas raro, la temperatura mínima de un ser vivio anda entre los 20 y 23 grados centígrados, Tails presento temperaturas de hasta 14 grados y eso en estricta teoría debería haberlo matado.

-No entiendo

-Ni yo Sonic, pase la noche entera buscando en enciclopedias médicas buscando alguna enfermedad que diera con esos síntomas, pero en ninguna existe tal cosa, es mas, todas indican que a ese ritmo cardiaco y a esa temperatura nadie puede estar vivo, y algunas mas dicen que en los limites establecidos los pacientes mueren bajo un tremendo sufrimiento.

Sonic paso sus manos por la cara, el estaba aun mas confundido que Night, entonces, por lo que entendió ¿Tails ya debería estar muerto? Y si no era así ¿Qué cosa tenia Tails?

-Supongo que crees que es una nueva enfermedad verdad?

-Así es, por eso mande mover a Tails a una zona segura donde no pueda pasar nada malo.

-Y del psicólogo… que reporto?

-Llego en la mañana, temprano como se lo pedí, procedió a hacerle varias pruebas psicológicas a nuestro pequeño amigo, según los resultados que me proporcionaron, Tails esta bajo altos niveles de estrés, su nivel de autoestima esta también bajo y al parecer esta luchando con un recuerdo reprimido. Además creemos que no ha dormido lo suficiente. Hace una hora me llegaron sus resultados del análisis de sangre.

-Y que revelaron?

-Tails se ha estado drogando

Eso fue el colmo para el erizo, saber que su pequeño amigo estaba consumiendo drogas era la gota que derramo el vaso, Sonic sabia que algo malo estaba pasando, pero seguía confundido, Tails hubiera buscado ayuda antes que usar drogas, para el era obvio que Tails no había revelado suficiente información sobre su comportamiento.

-Dime Night… que clase de drogas esta consumiendo ese zorro?

-Es algo difícil de explicar… no son drogas alucinógenas, por lo menos las que yo conozco, mas bien son estimulantes, hacen que estén al 100% de rendimiento por largos periodos de tiempo, el análisis de sangre revela que Tails consumió drogas que están basadas en azúcares concentrados.

-O sea para evitar el sueño?

-Exactamente, pero no logro cuadrar esa información con el sueño… no he podido establecer una teoría relacionando los síntomas físicos, los daños psicológicos y la ansiedad de Tails de estar despierto.

-Quizá… debería hablar con el

-Es un poco temprano para eso, también quiero reportarte que si quieres hablar con el solo sea para saludarlo, a las ocho de la mañana me reportaron que Tails no ha dormido desde que llego… está luchando contra el sedante que le aplicamos.

-Pero doc, no crees tu que Tails nos esta ocultando algo… tal vez este reprimiendo un recuerdo de su infancia, tu mas que nadie sabe lo que sucedió en su infancia.

-Así es… pero solo se lo que vi, no se en realidad lo que el vio en su infancia… dime Sonic, Tails habla sobre sus padres?

El erizo azul se quedo pensativo, la verdad era que rara vez Tails hablaba de su infancia, de sus padres o de su familia, recordaba bien como se conocieron, encontró a Tails reparando su avión y pintándolo de color azul, Sonic había encontrado en el pequeño zorro un mecánico y un amigo, después se entero de que Tails era un huérfano que había sobrevivido a lo que la gente conocía como "la masacre de la isla emerald", se dice que el volcán de la isla exploto por circunstancias sospechosas, y que en la isla, habitada en su mayoría por zorros de dos colas murieron tratando de sobrevivir el desastre natural, después Sonic se entero mucho tiempo después de que Tails fue un sobreviviente a la edad de 5 años y que fue enviado a un orfanato del cual escapo tiempo después.

-La verdad… Tails rara vez habla de su madre… cuando quería conversar sobre eso siempre cambiaba el tema rápidamente. Pero aquí entre nosotros siempre pensé que Tails vio a su familia morir.

-Eso no lo sabes y te aconsejo que no toques ese tema enfrente de Tails

-entonces por qué me lo pregunta?

-Pues qué tal si ese es el sentimiento reprimido de Tails? Yo he escuchado testimonios de pacientes que después de determinado tiempo deciden expulsar sus frustraciones de maneras distintas, ya sea expresándose violentamente o expulsándose en un mar de tristeza incontenible y cosas parecidas.

-Posiblemente… que opinas Moon?

-conozco a Tails desde hace años y siempre note que era un chico tímido y un poco miedoso, cuando escuchaba las historias de lo que paso en esa isla me daba a la idea de lo que seria el horror de haber estado ahí, cuando me entere de que Tails sobrevivió a esa pesadilla me di cuenta de que jamás iba a tener idea de lo que nuestro amigo vivió, así que comparto la opinión del doctor Night, Tails sufre de un trauma de su infancia.

-Muy bien Moon… que opinas ahora Sonic?

-Lo mismo, pero siento que debería ser yo el que hable con Tails.

-Eso no está en discusión ahora, primero debemos de elaborar un protocolo, en caso de que lo que ocurre con Tails sea una enfermedad nueva.

-Una cosa mas doctor, crees que Eggman este involucrado en esto

-a que te refieres?

-y si es uno de sus malditos experimentos y esta ves decidió probarlo en Tails?

-no sabría decirte con exactitud, hace meses que Eggman esta fuera de actividad y nadie lo ha visto salir de su base de operaciones en muchos meses, es una buena posibilidad involucrarlo pero necesitamos mas evidencia.

-entonces que puedo hacer por el momento?

-por ahora te mantendremos al margen de la situación, pero te garantizo que Amy y tu serán los primeros en saber todo lo relacionado con su amigo, por ahora te recomiendo que vayas a ver a Tails, anímalo a dormir un poco, y si no lo desea reanímalo aunque sea un poco, pero no le informes nada de lo que hemos discutido en este momento.

-me parece bien… dime una cosa ya para terminar… te molestaría si investigo a Eggman solo por si acaso?

-No te recomendaría eso… pero si lo deseas no te detendré, pues se que no podre hacerlo, solo procura no fastidiar a Eggman, recuerda que la gente se esta acostumbrando mucho a estos días de paz.

-OK doc, usted gana, entonces me dirijo a ver a mi amigo (tiene muchas cosas que explicar)

-Como digas muchacho… ah y una cosa más - el búho abrió un estante, tomo un pequeño frasco de píldoras y se las arrojo al erizo- tomate 2 cada 6 horas, apoco crees que no me di cuenta del chichón que tienes en la cabeza? Esto te ayudara a desinflamarlo.

-Bueno…. Como diga doc, nos vemos luego.

-Cuídate chico te mantendré informado.

Sonic salió acompañado de la linda Moon para llevarlo a ver al zorrito de dos colas, una vez mas Sonic sentía la molestia de impotencia, ahora tenía menos alternativas para ayudar a su amigo en sus problemas, pero de algo estaba seguro… si Eggman estaba metido en esto, le haría pagar con creces el haberse metido con el pequeño zorro.

Mientras tanto en la zona de cuarentena del hospital Amy salía frustrada de la habitación de Tails, al parecer la chica no pudo conseguir lo que quería con tal de ayudar a su amigo, miro un cómodo sillón de dos piezas para espera de familiares, se sentó en el a esperar a su novio y rogo que el si pudiera sacar información con el fin de ayudar a su atormentado amigo.

Pero dentro de la habitación, un pequeño zorro de dos colas estaba en una cama de hospital, inmovilizado, el pequeño ser estaba temblando, lo cual era raro debido a que la temperatura del lugar era templada, sus ojos luchaban fuertemente contra el sueño, era obvio que estaba perdiendo la batalla, cuando al fin cerraba los parpados, una voz femenina, proveniente de su interior, reclamaba con un tono fuerte y decidido, al pequeño zorro con una amenaza.

"_Pequeño idiota… mas te vale que cierres los ojos de una puta vez… aun no acabo de divertirme contigo"_

Continuara

Fin del segundo capítulo, me siento un poquito sacado de onda debido a que solo llego un review, jaja pero no importa, esta historia se acabara completa, de todas formas gracias **Jerx** por el comentario, y si, esta historia se pondrá oscura a tal grado de que no la van a poder ver bien (chiste malo!!!)

Nos vemos en el 3 gente.

AJ


	3. Ayudandome a entenderte

Pesadilla sin fin

Capitulo 3 "Ayudándome a entenderte"

"_Y no entiendo porque, ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿es mentira o es la realidad?, la realidad atormentadora…"_

¿En dónde estoy?

Un pequeño zorro de dos colas pensó mientras abría los ojos, se dio cuentas de que el lugar en donde se encontraba significaba una cosa, dolor, pues era lo único que estaba seguro que pasaría, aquel lugar, aquel horrendo lugar era nada más y nada menos que la combinación de todo lo malo que existía en el mundo y peor aún, en su imaginación.

¡Dios mío… me he vuelto a quedar dormido!

Volvió a pensar el zorro, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, al observar el lugar en donde se encontraba, un horrendo paraje desértico, la arena de tonos oscuros, el cielo rojo como la sangre, piedras filosas y un viento helado que sonaba como el lamento de las más horrible tortura.

El pequeño zorro, intento echar a correr, pues sabia claramente lo que le sucedería si permanecía en aquel lugar, pero al dar el primer paso tropezó consigo mismo, miro su pequeña pierna, una enorme y oxidada cadena sujetaba firmemente su tobillo, estaba tan apretada que su piel comenzaba a sangrar, el pequeño niño intento forzar la cadena con el fin de liberarse, inútil esfuerzo, pues solo conseguía mas lastimar su piel.

"_Hola Tails… tanto tiempo sin verte"_

Una femenina voz se escucho detrás de él, el pequeño solo pudo poner una expresión de miedo, pues sabía que la dueña de aquella voz solo le traería problemas, lo único que pudo hacer fue volver a jalar la cadena con más insistencia y desesperación, la sangre de su piel ya empezaba a manchar de sangre el oscuro suelo.

"_¿No me digas que pensaste que haciéndote daño a ti mismo podría detenerme?"_

La voz se acercaba, se podían escuchar los pasos acercándose al pequeño zorro, la cadena no cedía y de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lagrimas de miedo y desesperación, entonces encontró junto a él una de esas piedras filosas, la tomo sin importarle cortarse la mano, debido a que no tenía sus guantes, dio un duro golpe a la cadena, un golpe más, uno más, la cadena comenzó a perder resistencia.

"_Sabes… me diviertes mas cuando intentas salvarte"_

La voz estaba ya a unos pocos pasos, Tails no quería ver quien era la dueña de aquella voz, solo quería romper la maldita cadena, y al fin, con un último golpe la cadena se rompía, rápidamente movió la cadena de su pie, que ya estaba totalmente lastimado, al final sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, era una mano fría, al sentirla sobre su piel, Tails sintió en su estomago aquella sensación de vértigo que demuestra que cosas malas le pasaran a uno.

Se levanto y echo a correr a toda velocidad, sin embargo eso fue mala idea, tampoco tenía sus zapatos, estaba descalzo, y al correr lo único que encontraron sus pies fueron piedras filosas y puntiagudas, al pequeño zorro no le importo en lo más mínimo, siguió corriendo sabiendo que lo que la dueña de aquella voz le haría era millones de veces peor que unas cuantas piedras filosas.

"_Me lo haces más divertido… sigue corriendo me encanta cazar a mis victimas"_

Tails la escucho, no le interesaba, quizá correr era lo más prudente que podía hacer, pensando que ya se había alejado bastante de aquella voz, bajo el ritmo hasta quedar exhausto, de repente, algo le atravesó ambos tobillos, Tails grito de dolor y miro sus pies, un par de ganchos se metal oxidado se habían incrustado en ambos pies a la altura de los tobillos, sin aviso, alguien o algo jalo violentamente las cadenas que conectaban los ganchos, haciendo que el zorro cayera al suelo de manera violenta, las cadenas comenzaron a ser jaladas rápidamente, el pequeño zorro no podía hacer nada por evitar ser arrastrado, las piedras raspaban gravemente su cuerpo , intento usar sus manos para sostenerse de algo, cosa inútil, las yemas de los dedos y sus uñas quedaban lastimadas debido al hostil terreno, de repente las cadenas se detuvieron, Tails miro hacia atrás, lo que vio no le gusto para nada.

"_Mira Tails… aquí dentro nadie podrá molestarnos… nos divertiremos como nunca"_

La voz femenina provenía ahora de una cueva oscura y siniestra, al parecerá aquel monstruoso ser se había metido a la cueva para aterrorizar aun mas al pequeño zorro, lentamente las cadenas comenzaron a ser jaladas pero ahora lentamente, el zorrito comenzó a gritar de terror, sus uñas se rompían con el suelo al intentar aferrarse a él, una macabra risa salía de la cueva, el zorro rogo que lo que le fueran a hacer fuera rápido.

De repente, en aquel paraje desértico comenzó a sonar una voz, una voz bastante conocida por el joven zorro, era su mejor amigo, Sonic el erizo quien llamaba desesperadamente al zorro, Tails sonrió de alegría, mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas debido al intenso dolor, era en estos casos en el que agradecía al cielo tener un amigo como Sonic.

"¡Tails por favor, despierta!"

Al parecer, aquel ente maligno que jalaba a Tails a aquella oscura cueva se percato de la voz de Sonic, inmediatamente dejo de jalar las cadenas, sabía que por ahora no iba a poder divertirse, pero después de todo, el haber hecho que el pequeño zorro gritara de dolor y de miedo aunque solo un rato, la divirtió por el momento, soltó una risa burlona y se dirigió a Tails.

"_Parece que llegaron por ti mi lindo Tails… pero recuerda pequeña basura… te estaré esperando para divertirnos"_

Tails escucho claramente a la voz, apretó sus lastimados puños, mientras lo rodeaba una luz clara y tranquilizadora, Tails sabía que por el momento el sufrimiento se había postergado.

OOOO

Tails despertó sobresaltado, respiraba agitadamente mientras una gota de sudor caía de su frente, intento levantarse rápidamente, pero sintió que su cuello estaba paralizado y no podía moverse libremente, sintió como un par de correas de cuero se aferraban a sus muñecas, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luminosidad de la habitación mientras una mano ajena se colocaba sobre su pecho.

-Tails amigo… te encuentras bien?

Era Sonic, su mejor amigo quien se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama en la que estaba acostado, Tails se acomodo lo mejor que pudo para ver a su amigo, el zorro noto que su amigo tenía un leve chichón en su cabeza.

-Sonic… que haces aquí?

-Que pregunta… vine a ver como estabas… pero por lo que veo estabas un poco agitado

-Que quieres decir?

-Pues estabas dormido pero te movías perturbadamente, además murmurabas cosas que no alcance a entender

Después de decir eso, Sonic tomo un pañuelo de papel y con cuidado limpio las mejillas del zorrito, quien se extraño al ver como su amigo observaba cada detalle de su rostro.

-Ah… Sonic… y ahora que haces?

-No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que también lloraste mientras dormías?

-En serio… no me percate… de eso.

Sonic seguía limpiando el rostro de su amigo, y también buscaba cada detalle en el rostro de Tails, quien ya empezaba a incomodarse debido a la observación minuciosa que Sonic hacia en el.

-Bueno… creo que ya estoy limpio no crees?

-mmmmm OK… creo que tienes razón amigo.

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados, solo se podía escuchar la agitada respiración de Tails, quien dejo de mirar a su amigo y busco un punto sin importancia para posar la mirada, Sonic estaba pensativo, era hora de interrogar a Tails aun en contra de las ordenes medicas de Night, pero no sabía cómo empezar para evitar alterar la perturbada mente de su amigo, así que decidió empezar por lo cotidiano.

-Tails… platícame… como te ha ido últimamente?

-Pues… creo que he estado trabajando mucho últimamente?

-En serio… en que cosa has estado trabajando?- pregunto Sonic desconfiado

-pues… tu sabes… el tornado, armas, maquinaria, cosas así

Para Sonic la cosa iba bien hasta ahora, Tails respondía mentiras como era de esperarse, pero era hora de aumentar el tono de las preguntas.

-El tornado dices?...

-Si… el avión… lo reparaba en mi taller… le puse armamento nuevo… cosas parecidas

-ah muy bien… y dime… por qué no encontré el tornado en el taller de tu casa… recuerdas que está en el hangar?

-ah… es que… actualizaba las piezas en el taller y luego las llevaba al hangar

-en serio?... y como cargabas las piezas del avión? Son pesadísimas, hasta yo necesitaría ayuda.

-pues… me ayudaban.

-no me digas… quien en donde vivimos es tan fuerte como para llevar tales piezas, además… si mal no recuerdo, algunas son piezas delicadas que requieren transporte especial.

-y quien te dijo eso!!!

-ehhh… amigo mío… tu me platicaste eso.

Tails estaba poniéndose nervioso, sabía que Sonic quería sacarle información relacionada con su problema, pero no quería ceder, su cuerpo estaba siendo afectado por el bombardeo de preguntas del erizo azul, su corazón y su respiración estaban aumentando su frecuencia, se empezaba a sentir demasiado estresado, pensó que podía sacarle provecho a eso.

-Tails… amigo, trata de tranquilizarte

-Pero… a qué viene tanta pregunta?

-Bueno… estas en el hospital, quiero saber si estás bien o no?

-Nadie me ha dicho porque estoy aquí? No me siento cómodo!

-Cómodo?... bien hablemos de comodidad Tails.

-a que te refieres?

-Bueno… desde cuando te gusta ponerte percings en los parpados? ... no sabía que también se podían poner en ese lugar.

-no sé de qué me estás hablando?

-Ah OK, dime entonces, se ha hecho una moda golpearse la cabeza y gritar hasta desmayarse… no sabía que te gustara el Heavy Metal?

-no sé a qué quieres llegar?

-Bueno, no te enojes… sientes calor?... no te gustaría una soda con 10 cucharadas de azúcar amigo?

-Sonic… en serio, comienzas a fastidiarme.

-Por qué? Eres mi mejor amigo, mi deber es hacerte sentir mejor

-Pues deja de hacerme preguntas extrañas… me siento mal, deja de molestarme!

Sonic sonrió complacido, Tails estaba a muy poco de soltar la lengua y de hablar con la verdad, pero la realidad era que también a Sonic le molestaba tratar así a su mejor amigo, no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo sentir mal, pero si quería ayudarlo, tenía que hacerlo entrar en confianza, pues sabía que él podía hacer algo significativo para ayudarlo.

-Tails…. Pequeño amigo…. Mi intensión no es molestarte no hacerte sentir mal

-Entonces!!!- Tails comenzaba a desesperarse, pero no estaba derrotado del todo.

-Amigo… solo dime… hay algo que te está molestando?

El zorrito estuvo a punto de soltar la lengua esta vez, sus inocentes ojos estaban por soltar las lagrimas, pero aun con sueño, se logro controlar, comenzó a regular su respiración, trato de controlar las palabras, pensar antes de hablar, no quería preocupar a su amigo, en ese momento sintió que era hora de hacerle frente a Sonic diciéndole que él podía solucionar el problema por sí solo.

-no… no Sonic, nadie me está molestando.

-sabes que puedes hablar sinceramente conmigo… yo no me reiré de ti.

-lo sé… pero en serio no pasa nada… solo me estrese anoche

-estas seguro?... porque anoche me pareció…

-no… nada, en serio, no me paso nada, mas bien no me acuerdo de que paso anoche… es mas recuerdo que tropecé y me pegue en la cabeza en el taller.

Sonic maldijo en la mente, estuvo así de cerca de sacar información valiosa, pero tenía que admitirlo, Tails era un maldito genio, pensó que de seguro esa respuesta se la saco de la manga o de un programa de TV que vio, Sonic noto que su amiguito ya estaba de nuevo agotado, creyó que por ahora era bastante de interrogación, se levanto y le dio una última mirada a su amigo en cama.

-Muy bien Tails… creo en ti… mira tengo cosas que hacer, vendré a verte después

-gracias amigo… estaré bien

-eso espero, Amy se quedara el tiempo necesario, ahora procura dormir un poco, te veo muy agotado.

Al escuchar eso Tails trago saliva, dormir era lo que menos quería en ese momento, pero sabía que tarde o temprano alguien vendría de nuevo con esa maldita droga para ponerlo a dormir, era inevitable.

-Muy bien amigo, nos vemos… AH se me olvidaba

-que cosa Sonic?

-el tornado esta inoperable desde hace meses… me habías dicho que pensabas dejar de repararlo, y que ibas a construir un avión totalmente nuevo… solo para que te acordaras- el muy pillo de Sonic volteo a ver al zorro que estaba rojo de vergüenza, el erizo azul solo sonrió y antes de abrir la puerta dijo.

-no te preocupes pequeño camarada… solo espero que para la próxima confíes en mí y me digas la verdad.

-creo… que lo tomare en cuenta amigo.

En ese momento Sonic abrió y salió del cuarto, Tails se quedo mirando el techo de la habitación, y solo pudo pensar una cosa. "Gracias por tu ayuda Sonic… pero este es un problema que solamente yo puedo resolver, no quiero que salgas mal librado de esto, ni tu ni Amy"

Después de eso, cerró los ojos, cansados de tanto estar luchando por seguir despierto, pero creyó que era hora de enfrentar a aquel ente femenino que hace unos momentos clavo dos ganchos en sus pies… así que con miedo más que valor, cerró los ojos y decidió enfrentar a esa pesadilla que al parecer no tenia fin… y quizá no lo tendría.

CONTINUARA…

Perdón por el retraso con este capitulo que anduvo mas corto que los dos anteriores, pero creo que fue necesario esa escena de interrogación, se me ocurrió una parecida a la de Hostal parte 2 pero eso si seria sádico. Gracias a **Shia Azuka** y a **Io0** por los reviews, y ya saben si tienen una sugerencia es bienvenida.

See you next time!!!


	4. Conversacion, planes, juguetes

_**Pesadilla sin fin**_

Capitulo 4 "Conversación, planes, juguetes, un loco y un machete"

"_sueño en qué idioma debo decir las cosas que tu me enseñas, y aún me pregunto ¿qué es esto de la vida si estoy despierto?_

Al cruzar la puerta de la habitación de su amigo, Sonic hizo una mueca de molestia, estuvo a punto de saber que sucedía con Tails, pero de alguna manera el zorrito se las arreglo para no soltar respuestas concretas o algo que pudiera utilizar para ayudarlo, miro a su derecha y vio a su novia sentada con los codos en las rodillas y su cabeza apoyada en sus manos. Se dirigió hacia ella y si mirarla se sentó a su lado en un cómodo sillón de dos piezas.

-Conseguiste algo útil?- pregunto la eriza rosada

-nada de nada… ese zorro es bastante listo- respondió Sonic de mala manera

-tienes que admitir que no esta tan loco del todo… por eso consideramos a ese zorro un genio.

-y precisamente por eso estoy molesto… me evadió hábilmente

-pero me preocupa más su estado físico, no veo forma de cómo ayudarle con eso.

-ni yo… pero creo tener una forma de averiguar algo

-tienes algún sospechoso cierto?

-así es… Eggman.

-algún otro sospechoso?

-por ahora es el principal, a menos que sea el único, pues como nadie lo ha visto en meses debe estar de nuevo en algo peligroso, creo que el cara de huevo prepara su regreso triunfal, si lo que Night dice de que se trata de una nueva enfermedad, entonces quiere decir que nuestro genio demente favorito entro a la carrera de la guerra biológica y prepara un ataque masivo.

-entonces piensas que uso a Tails como conejillo de indias.

-exactamente, si estoy en lo correcto Eggman esta de nuevo a las andadas y estrenando planes, ya se me hacia raro que estuviera fuera de actividad por tantos meses, necesitaba algo de tiempo para poner en orden sus planes.

-pues la verdad… tus teorías suenan bastante lógicas, pero no es suficiente si queremos ayudar a Tails o preparar un ataque contra Eggman, necesitamos pruebas… o conseguir la cura para lo que Tails tiene dentro.

-esperaba que dijeras eso- contesto Sonic sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Surgió un silencio en el que Amy analizo la última frase que su novio pronuncio, al final comprendió su error por abrir de mas la boca, miro molesta a Sonic y comenzó a regañarle.

-ah no… eso si que no!

-pero tu dijiste que… - intento contestar Sonic.

-no me importa… ya se lo que dije… y lo digo de nuevo… no vas a ir.

-pero solo así podemos estar seguros de…

-NO!... tu no vuelves a meterte en el cuartel general de Eggman… recuerda la ultima vez que estuvimos ahí… fuimos a dar a un plano existencial extraño lleno de humanos que nos veían como fenómenos de circo!

-admite que fue divertido…

-divertido??? Casi nos matan en varias ocasiones!!!

-pero seguimos vivos no?

-Si y de milagro… además al referirme a pruebas me refería a otra cosa... mas no a entrar a la casa de Eggman

-vamos… tiene tiempo que no me divierto, me hace falta ejercicio.

-ah sí señor aventurero? Y como piensas sacarle respuestas al viejo Eggman… acaso le dirás "disculpa Eggman, acaso has estado jugando con enfermedades nuevas últimamente?"

-bueno esa sería una forma de preguntarle- respondió Sonic en un tono sarcástico y burlón, lo cual enfado mas a Amy- aunque yo preferiría patearle su gordo trasero hasta hacerlo contestar.

-ahhhhhhh eres un idiota!- dijo la eriza dándole la espalda a su chico.

-ah vamos no seas tan aguafiestas… además que es lo peor que puede pasar ya? Tails esta grave y deberíamos empezar a mover nuestros propios recursos si queremos ayudarlo.

-te recuerdo Sonic que Tails esta ahora bajo el cuidado de Night, y aquí dentro es su ley la que se cumple, aquí hasta tu tienes limites y te recomiendo que te atengas a ellos.

La ultima frase de Amy borro la sonrisa burlona de Sonic y la cambio por un rostro serio, el que le recordaran que el no podía hacer nada le irritaba bastante, apretó los puños pero no por rencor… mas bien por la impotencia de que por ahora no podía ayudar a su mejor amigo. Pensó cuidadosamente como contestar lo mas educadamente posible y presentar su molestia con Amy.

-Night esta mas confundido que nosotros, no dudo de sus capacidades como medico pero creo que si no metemos la nariz en esto ya, a nuestro emplumado amigo se le puede salir de control la situación, y puede que no tengamos tanta suerte como la ultima vez que nuestro amigo se convulsiono.

Amy sintió un escalofrió horrible al recordar la última noche, ver tirado a su amigo herido, con la piel fría y convulsionándose, a punto de perder el conocimiento, la sensación de frustración por no poder ayudarlo… era algo que nadie quisiera volver a ver… pero dadas las condiciones de su amiguito el zorro, era una posibilidad de que volviera a ocurrir. Amy cerro los ojos, rápidamente, usando un ejercicio de respiración para controlar la ira que aprendió de Knuckles recupero la compostura, volteo hacia Sonic y mirándolo a los ojos pregunto serenamente.

-cual es tu plan?

-infiltrarme cuidadosamente a la base de Eggman, nada de acrobacias, nada de misiles y nada de violencia

-eso en serio o me estas engañando?

-Amy… se que la gente se acostumbra a la paz que estos días nos han regalado, procurare que la paz entre nosotros y Eggman siga en pie, por eso tratare… repito, tratare de no armar un escándalo con ese loco.- respondió Sonic con una madurez y sinceridad poco comunes en el.

-ok… y si el no se muestra cooperativo?

-pues me veré obligado a sacarle información de otra forma, tu sabes… cosas que se aprenden por ahí.

-esta bien, solo no te vayas a pasar de listo…y dime, que quieres que haga yo?

-dos cosas por ahora, la primera, quiero que estés aquí lo mas que puedas en mi ausencia y que investigues lo que creas necesario.

-muy bien y la segunda cosa?

-ahora no puedo decírtelo, necesito que salgamos a la calle, la tranquilidad de este hospital me esta sacando de quicio.

Sonic tomo la mano de Amy y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de la zona de cuarentena del hospital, ambos chicos no dijeron nada mientras caminaban, solo veían a personal medico hacer sus deberes cotidianos con sus pacientes y enfermos, para fortuna de Sonic ni Night ni su nieta aparecieron, antes de salir a la calle principal, Sonic se dirigió a una maquina de bebidas y saco una botella con agua.

-muy bien ya estamos afuera… que es lo segundo que quieres que haga?

Sonic abrió el pequeño frasco de píldoras que el búho Night le dio para desinflamar el chichón de su cabeza, se tomo su tiempo, saco la dosis que le indicaron y se trago la medicina, después de darle un buen trago a la botella, la cerro y se dirigió a la eriza rosa que esperaba pacientemente.

-Amy… se que esto sonara extraño y créeme que a mi me molesta igual… pero quiero que vigiles de cerca al doctor Night y a su linda nieta Moon.

-que quieres que haga que???

-lo que escuchaste… quiero que estés al tanto de lo que Night y su nieta hagan o dejen de hacer con Tails, no es que desconfié de ellos, pero siento que nos ocultan algo, me di cuenta cuando hable con ellos hace un rato, Night estaba alterado, su mirada decía que ya había visto antes lo que a Tails le sucede en este momento, pero si Eggman tiene que ver con esto y accede a cooperar conmigo, el siguiente en interrogar será Night.

-Sonic, creo que te estas yendo a los extremos con eso no crees?

-piensa lo que quieras, pero si me consigues información útil podremos confiar plenamente en nuestro amigo Night.

-muy bien, solo espero que sepas lo que dices y que sepas que esto tendrá consecuencias.

-tu sabes que me atengo a mis actos siempre, solo espero que esta vez me equivoque con respecto a Night, ah… se me olvidaba, Amy, por ahora lo de Tails debemos de tenerlo en secreto, y lo de Eggman aun mas, y sobre todo… Cream no debe de enterarse aun, seria doloroso para ella ver a Tails en ese estado.

-entiendo Sonic.

-una cosa mas Amy, tienes tu teléfono celular en este momento?

-siempre lo llevo.

-bien, pasare a casa de Tails por un comunicador, así podre estar en contacto contigo rápidamente, solo llámame si es extremadamente necesario.

-Perfecto Sonic, creo que tenemos las cosas bajo control por ahora cierto?

-Cierto… ahora me retiro Amy, te veré en unos días, recuerda que no tenemos avión ok?- Sonic se acerco a su novia y la beso rápida y tiernamente, la miro a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta y se echaba a correr, pero al parecer Sonic se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Amy.

-Un último favor Amy… si alguno de estos médicos quiere hacerle daño a Tails… defiéndelo con tu vida por favor.

-Sonic, por ti y por Tails daría la vida misma.

-Esa es mi chica, por eso te adoro… ahora me voy, suerte!

El erizo azul se echo a correr a la casa de su mejor amigo, mientras que su novia quedaba sola enfrente del enorme hospital con un rostro perplejo ante las indicaciones que el le había dado, no es que no quisiera cumplir sus ordenes, le preocupaba que Sonic pusiera en duda la duradera amistad que tenia con el búho y su nieta, pero ya tendría tiempo para ella misma y sacar sus conclusiones.

**Unos minutos después en casa de Tails.**

Sonic llego rápidamente a la casa de su mejor amigo, como no disponía de mucho tiempo entro por la puerta del taller, la encontró en el mismo estado en que la dejaron, recordó que prometió con Amy regresar a limpiar el desastre que hizo Tails antes de el regresara del hospital, se lamento no poder atender ese asunto enseguida, tomo una mochila, coloco una computadora de bolsillo, un comunicador, baterías cargadas, algo de comida empaquetada y botellas de agua, antes de partir recordó que no reviso el armario de Tails, donde escondía "sus juguetes preferidos", Sonic se dirigió al armario que al lado de la puerta un pequeño tablero con números exigía un código para abrir la puerta, Sonic era el único además de Tails en conocer el código para la puerta, sin dudar tecleo "07121986" en el pequeño tablero, la puerta del armario se abrió hacia un lado, Sonic se metió y la puerta automáticamente se cerro, y el piso del armario comenzó a hundirse como un elevador, al llegar al final el erizo contemplo el otro taller de Tails, donde desarrollaba tecnología de guerra de última generación para casos extremos, lo primero que Sonic pensó en que era un lugar innecesario, "Tails no necesita nada de esto" pensó el chico, mientras comenzó a caminar recordó.

_-"se parece a esa tal baticueva que Chris tenía en sus libros de comics"_

Sonic se dirigió al primer estante, donde varias armas de fuego de distintos tamaños y calibres descansaban esperando a ser activadas, había que reconocer que Tails era un admirador de las armas de fuego, pues sus diseños eran únicos y la mayoría de las armas eran patente suya, Sonic recordó lo que Tails le comento cuando conoció por primera vez este lugar.

_-"las armas de fuego quizá no son las mejores… pero tienes que admitirlo, tienen estilo… ver disparar a Shadow me convenció de eso"_

Sonic se quedo mirando las armas en el estante, al contrario de su amigo y de Shadow el no era un pistolero, no era su estilo, no le gustaba usar armas, solo si la situación lo ameritaba, pero casi siempre acababa usando las esmeraldas caos para los casos extremos, así que a esas las consideraba como armas de último recurso.

-Aun así sería estúpido llegar a la base de Eggman desarmado, sería un suicidio.- expreso Sonic fastidiado al ver las opciones que tenía delante.

Miro otro estante y encontró una base de una espada que contaba con un botón, al presionarlo una hoja de luz apareció de la base de la espada, era el último de los inventos de Tails, una espada de luz, en la espada tenia grabada el nombre de aquella fantástica arma.

"Garra de fuego"

Sonic apago la espada, la echo a su mochila, y antes de salir del taller subterráneo, encendió una computadora cercana y accedió al sistema de mensajería en línea, sabía que debía poner en advertencia a dos personas en especial, que seguramente serian aliados en esto, pero no debía de soltar detalles, solo prepararlos para el peligro, el mensaje era corto pero preciso.

"_Knuckles, Sally… investigo posible actividad peligrosa de Eggman, posible ataque biológico, estén alerta… Sonic"_

Apago la computadora en cuanto termino el mensaje, se coloco en el elevador del armario y automáticamente comenzó a elevarse hasta llegar a la planta baja de la casa de Tails, Sonic salió rápidamente del armario, escucho los seguros colocarse en la puerta y salió corriendo. De haberse tomado un minuto en la casa, se habría dado cuenta de que la casa de Tails ahora estaba limpia y ordenada.

"**Unos minutos después en el consultorio de Night."**

Un viejo búho miraba a través de la ventana de su consultorio, había terminado de atender a su último paciente de su turno matutino, empezaba su primer descanso del día, decidió sacar un termo y se sirvió una taza de café caliente para tranquilizarse un poco después de estar despierto desde la madrugada, era uno de esos días en que el trabajo ameritaba estar despierto sin descansar, una de las consecuencias positivas que ofrece la noble tarea de ser médico, ayudar a otros sin importar el costo.

Night recordó lo que sucedió en la madrugada, uno de sus más grandes y estimados amigos se encontraba en estado grave, al parecer había sufrido un ataque de estrés y nervios y se encontraba en estado caótico, recordó la mirada perturbada que presentaba el paciente, su temperatura y ritmo cardiaco anormales, era realmente aterrador ver que un ser vivo sufra de esa manera por causas desconocidas, sentía una enorme responsabilidad por aquel ser, pues lo conocía desde que era un niño pequeño.

-Tails… ojala pudiera ayudarte… mas no hayo como hacerlo- dijo el búho después de dar un sorbo a la taza de café.

Su computadora mostraba una enciclopedia medica actualizada, después de revisar viejas enciclopedias medicas que conservaba desde sus días de estudiante de medicina, no encontró información suficiente sobre los síntomas que presentaba Tails, así que decidió buscar ayuda en línea pero una vez mas no había encontrado información que pudiera ayudarle siquiera a elaborar una hipótesis creíble.

Saco una pequeña y vieja libreta y un lápiz de un cajón de su escritorio, comenzó a pensar en las opciones que tenia, por desgracia eran pocas, la primer opción era "_mantener a Tails en cuarentena y registrar sus reacciones_" una buena opción pero que no solucionaba el problema, la anoto en la libreta. La segunda opción "_dirigir yo mismo toda la investigación según los protocolos médicos pertinentes hasta obtener resultados_" una opción arriesgada pues algo podría salir mal y arriesgaría la vida de Tails y la de alguien más, la registro de nuevo en la libreta. La tercera y última opción "_Llamar a la junta medica y dejar que ellos lleven toda la investigación_", después de anotar la tercer opción dio un suspiro de resentimiento, era la peor de las tres opciones, llamar a la junta medica significaba entregarles a Tails en cuerpo y alma para que ellos realizaran análisis y experimentos en el chico con tal de averiguar de su enfermedad, prácticamente acabarían matándolo en caso de no tener mas opciones.

-Debe de haber otras opciones aparte de la Junta Médica, pero el hecho de ocultarles lo que pasa con Tails seria incluso un delito de parte mía… pero sea como sea a Tails y a mi se nos acaba el tiempo.

En un movimiento brusco, Night tiro la libreta del escritorio, al inclinarse a recogerla noto que una fotografía bastante más vieja se asomo por un borde, tomo la libreta y saco la fotografía, esta mostraba a su padre y a el mismo cuando era apenas un niño, al ver el lugar en el que estaban retratados, recordó que fue un viaje que su padre hizo a unas colonias donde aun vivían indígenas que practicaban la medicina religiosa y herbolaria, recordó que su padre había escuchado rumores de los milagros de aquella medicina fantástica, y quería verlo con sus propios ojos, y decidió que su hijo Night lo acompañara a aquel viaje.

Night comenzó a recordar aquellos bellos días de ese increíble viaje a zonas peligrosas y poco comunes para un búho citadino, recordó como las personas de aquel pueblo enseñaron a su padre el arte de la herbolaria y rezos para curar a las personas, mientras su padre les enseñaba a los médicos del pueblo las nuevas maravillas de la medicina de las ciudades grandes, además recordó la enorme cantidad de amigos que hizo mientras vivió en aquel hermoso pueblo lleno de cultura y sabiduría.

Al darle vuelta a la foto encontró unas anotaciones escritas en ella, la fecha de la fotografía era casi inentendible, pero los nombres que estaban anotados eran muy entendibles, se coloco sus gafas de lectura y leyó los nombres que estaban ahí escritos por su padre.

"Yo, mi pequeño Night y Billy el monstruo"

Al ver el último nombre del enunciado, se pregunto quién era "Billy el monstruo", reviso la fotografía y vio en el mismo plano a un conejo vestido con ropas típicas del pueblo que miraba seriamente la cámara, Night recordaba algo que sucedió con ese chico, recordaba que era un paciente que su padre atendía mientras se estableció en el pueblo, Billy, que su padre le puso así de cariño, era un chico huérfano que al parecer tenia un comportamiento muy raro, comenzó a recordar que Billy no hablaba español y que siempre gritaba cosas e insultos en su lengua nativa, además de que era en extremo violento y en ocasiones lo encontraban gritando y llorando. Muchas veces se le encontró en estado deplorable.

Al dar otro sorbo al café, Night se concentro en recordar la última noche que vio a Billy antes de que desapareciera.

Flashback

Un pequeño búho estaba fuera de la cabaña en la que su padre trabajaba arduamente como medico voluntario en una aldea indígena, al parecer, atendía a Billy el monstruo, que estaba gritando a mas no poder, unos gritos desgarradores, el pequeño Night no estaba sorprendido, mas o menos una vez por semana desde que llegaron a esa aldea Billy era protagonista de estas escenas vergonzosas para el.

El problema ahora era que Billy estaba mas loco que en otras ocasiones, su padre y los médicos de la aldea habían intentado de todo con tal de ayudar al pobre chico, Night se puso a esperar afuera de la cabaña mientras su padre atendía a su problemático paciente, de repente el conejo en cuestión soltó un enorme grito pronunciando palabras que no entendió en ese momento, Night quedo muy asustado después, la intensidad del grito se escucho en toda la aldea.

El padre de Night salió de la cabaña, alzo el rostro y vio al pequeño búho asustado, se dirigió a el y se inclino para hablar con el

-Night, que haces aquí?

-Escuche gritos… es Billy verdad papá?

-Por desgracia si hijo… esta delirando.

-Se va a morir?

-Por su propio bien ojala muera pronto… pero su cuerpo no lo deja morir… es algo que no logro entender hijo.

-Que fue lo que grito… eso que retumbo en toda la aldea

-Ah pues creo que me dijo… GRANDISIMO IDIOTA… SAQUEME DE AQUÍ… ANTES DE QUE LE HAGA ALGO DE LO QUE SE ARREPENTIRA EN LO QUE LE QUEDA DE VIDA!!!

Fin del flashback

Night salió rápidamente de sus recuerdos, aquella frase grosera y amenazante fue lo mismo que recibió de Tails en la madrugada, se maldijo por no haber pensado antes en eso, posiblemente tendría una solución para el problema, su padre podía resolverle dudas, a lo mejor la misma enfermedad que afecto a Billy se había manifestado en Tails, solo tenia que saber que registro su padre en su investigación, si aun conservaba esas notas… Tails tenia una posibilidad positiva.

-Moon! Si aun conservas la agenda que te regale, trata de contactar a su bisabuelo, es una urgencia- pronuncio Night desde el interfono de su escritorio a su nieta, después tomo su lápiz y en la lista de opciones encerró en un circulo la segunda opción.

-Yo dirigiré la investigación, pero necesito la información que mi padre y Sonic puedan darme.

"**Unos minutos después en una cueva de un horrible lugar"**

En aquella horrenda cueva, donde había estado hace unas horas, Tails se encontraba encadenado de los pies y de las manos, acostado en una cama de piedra, su respiración era agitada, temblaba de miedo, miraba como aquel ser femenino afilaba un machete de carnicero mientras silbaba una canción muy típica de los juegos infantiles, el chico estaba amordazado y no podía ni gritar para pedir auxilio, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el ser femenino se volteo con el machete en la mano mientras esbozaba una diabólica sonrisa y en sus ojos solo se reflejaba odio en su estado más puro, antes que nada el ser femenino le dijo a su víctima.

-Tu escoges Tails… cola izquierda o derecha.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí el 4, se me hizo un poco largo, pero la verdad me gustan las historias largas como la cuaresma jajaja, además de que la narración espeluznante y de suspenso me facina, por eso les regalo este fanfic.

**Komomo chan** gracias por el comentario, no importa si llegan pocos comentarios, el chiste es que lo disfruten, **Darkblue24** gracias por el apoyo a mi estilo, también sigo de cerca tu fanfic eh, solo que se me ha olvidado comentar en el, una disculpa. **Starnia the Shadow** pues no… no es Tails doll, al principio parecía serlo pero el concepto de Tails doll se me hace algo muy trillado y que ya paso de moda, pero no te soprendas si en capítulos mas adelante aparece aunque sea como colado jaja, gracias por lo de las grapas, lo vi en una película de horror.

Cuidense gente y nos vemos en el capitulo 5. See ya!


	5. La busqueda de la verdad

_**Pesadilla sin Fin**_

Capitulo 5 "La búsqueda de la verdad"

"_Cada lagrima enseña a los mortales una verdad"_

Sonic emprendió su viaje hacia el cuartel general de Eggman, a la velocidad que llevaba le tomaría dos días llegar considerando que el cuartel se encontraba en una zona montañosa de alto riesgo, pues era el último de los cuarteles que el científico loco aun conservaba en su poder, los demás cuarteles habían sido tomados o destruidos por las fuerzas del ejército de Mobius y por Sonic y compañía. Eggman retiro el resto de sus fuerzas hacia las montañas, a lugares donde seres orgánicos no sobrevivirían fácilmente pero si los robots del científico soportarían las extremas condiciones, así que después de encerrarse en su base, Sally ordeno colocar una guardia especial que vigilaría de lejos las acciones de Eggman y mantener informados a Sonic y compañía en caso de que fuera necesario.

El chico iba sumido en sus pensamientos, pues el camino estaba libre y no había novedad en su travesía, veía como su mundo había cambiado desde que Eggman había desaparecido, la gente paseaba segura en las calles, los niños asistían a las escuelas sin protección anti aérea, la gente iba y venía a donde fuera que sea, en fin la gente disfrutaba de los tiempos de paz.

Al salir de la zona de la ciudad, el chico entro a toda velocidad a la zona rural, admiro los campos llenos de alimentos listos para ser cosechados, gente del campo trabajando su tierra, cortando la fruta de los arboles, reforestando zonas donde antes hubo arboles incendiados, en fin, Mobius disfrutaba de una era dorada, una era de paz.

------

Cream se levanto un poco desvelada, se había quedado despierta hasta muy tarde escuchando música y divirtiéndose con sus videojuegos, recién había comenzado su gusto por los juegos de video de Tails asi que había decidido comprarse su propio sistema de videojuegos, también adquirió una gran cantidad de juegos, lo cual había hecho que en muchas ocasiones se desvelara por las noches cuando no estaba en fiestas con si mejor amigo Tails.

Vio el reloj, se alarmo al ver que ya pasaban de las once de la mañana, se levanto rápidamente pesando en una buena excusa para darle a su madre, al terminar de arreglarse tomo su teléfono celular y marco al numero de Tails, había quedado de verse con el zorrito de dos colas a medio dia para ver una película, pero para su disgusto el chico no contestaba, repitió lo mismo varias veces hasta que se canso de marcar, pensó que el chico estaría disgustado con ella pues quedaron de verse a las once a almorzar en casa de Tails.

Cream pensó que lo mejor seria ir a visitar a su amigo para ofrecerle una disculpa personal a Tails, pues ella respetaba mucho a su amigo zorro, que últimamente era la persona con la que mas se sentía la joven conejita. Cream ahora tenia 12 años, había cambiado poco, su estatura aumento un poco, era una niña muy activa y traviesa cuando estaba con sus amigos, pero fuera se eso seguía siendo una señorita tierna y educada, la escuela no era problema para ella, pues estudiaba mucho y lo que no entendía lo consultaba con su zorro de dos colas favorito.

Al bajar a la cocina la encontró limpia y ordenada, típico de su madre, al llamarla y no hallar respuesta vio una nota en el refrigerador en la que le su madre le decía que había salido muy temprano y que llegaría un poco tarde, la conejita suspiro de alivio, pues no tendría que explicar que se había levantado demasiado tarde. La pequeña coneja prepraro un sándwich rápidamente y antes del medio día, tomo su mochila con cosas útiles y se encamino a la casa de su mejor amigo.

------

Un joven tigre de color blanco vestido de médico estaba sentado cómodamente en su oficina dentro del enorme hospital que dirigía Night el búho, era su hora de descanso, su joven mirada reflejaba ambición y deseos de poder, en ese momento hacia su ejercicio mental favorito: repasar las ventajas y aptitudes que tenia para hacerse de la dirección general del hospital, y quitarle el puesto al Búho Night . De repente como todos los días hacia en su hora de descanso, se levantaba de su sillón y repasaba el muro donde colgaban muchos cuadros donde exponían sus certificados, diplomados, títulos y estudios que había hecho y recibido desde que empezó a aprender medicina. Había que admitir que el joven médico era muy inteligente, virtud que era opacada por otras características menos virtuosas que eran comunes en el tigre.

Kader era el nombre de este tigre blanco, tenia 25 años, se le conocía por ser un chico extremadamente estudioso, a lo largo de su carrera como estudiante se había caracterizado por ser el mejor de su clase de medicina, y no solo por eso, era común en él aplastar y humillar a sus compañeros de clase que se atrevían a sobrepasar sus conocimientos en medicina, también en su expediente profesional mencionaba que tenía un grave problema con la autoridad, pues en varias ocasiones, Kader había tenido serias disputas con sus profesores sobre distintos temas médicos, Kader era necio por naturaleza, y quería que su criterio fuera respetado aun mas que el de los profesores, muchas veces gano los pleitos, y en otros cosas los perdió, quedando con ganas de vengarse de sus profesores.

Al terminar su carrera de estudiante, rápidamente obtuvo empleo, su tío pertenecía a la Junta Médica, su tío era uno de los miembros más influyentes de la comunidad médica y con eso pudo obtener un puesto en el área de Neurología del Hospital central cuyo director general era Night el búho. Con el pasar de los años el joven médico se hizo paso entre los demás médicos recién graduados y con métodos crueles y despiadados llego a la dirección del área de Neurología, pero eso no sacio la sed de poder del joven tigre, pues ahora aspiraba a desbancar a Night y hacerse de su puesto.

Era un gran medico, eso era seguro, le apasionaba curar a las personas, le encantaba recibir halagos por parte de los pacientes, durante las cirugías se negaba a perder a un paciente aun cuando la operación era en extremo delicada, y gracias a esa tremenda determinación y coraje, combinada con su sed de poder y ambición, salvo muchas vidas, lo cual al final solo alimentaban su orgullo y su ego, y aumentaban seriamente sus posibilidades de llegar a ser director general del hospital.

Su más grande sueño no solo era llegar a ser miembro de la Junta Médica, él quería gobernar la Junta Médica, aun si para esto debía traicionar a su propio tío, el cual lo había apoyado en distintas ocasiones, pero eso no le importaba, su sed de poder lo habían hecho proponerse semejante meta y no dudaba que algún día llegaría a cumplir su tan anhelado sueño.

El chico tigre se canso de pensar por ese momento, tomo su termo de café y salió a dar un paseo por el hospital, veía como muchos de sus ex compañeros daban consultas a pacientes con enfermedades comunes y corrientes, eso le alegraba, pues las cosas serias eran solo para el con lo cual ganaba más prestigio. También le encantaba coquetear con las enfermeras, pues Kader era bien parecido, pero su fama de tirano le habían dado mala reputación con las chicas dedicadas a preservar la salud.

Sin querer fue a dar a la zona de cuarentena del hospital, poco le importo porque sabia bien que en esa zona casi nadie entraba por una emergencia seria, al entrar al pasillo vio venir hacia el a la hermosa y linda Moon, la cual era su objetivo principal, la había intentado conquistar en varias ocasiones con resultados infructuosos, ni siquiera aceptaba almorzar con el en su tiempo libre, al parecer enamorar a Moon era su segundo gran objetivo en la vida.

Al pasar junto a ella le dio un saludo que fue ignorado por la joven enfermera, que solo paso a su lado y siguió caminando, a Kader le importo poco, sabía que la chica estaba en horas de trabajo y no tenía tiempo para él en ese momento. El tigre siguió caminando esperando encontrar algo con que entretenerse, estuvo a punto de salir del pasillo de cuarentena cuando noto que una de las habitaciones de esta zona estaba ocupada por un paciente, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un paciente con una enfermedad nueva, suspiro aliviado, porque ahí podría surgir su boleto a la dirección general del hospital, encontrar la cura a una nueva enfermedad.

Kader era ambicioso pero no era tonto, inmediatamente tomo un cubre bocas, unos guantes de látex limpios y se puso unos lentes de plástico grueso para proteger sus ojos de un posible contagio. Se cercioro de que nadie lo viera entrar, pues no era legal que cualquier medico atendiera un paciente que no le correspondía, así que decidió ser más cauteloso.

Al entrar en la habitación se sorprendió al ver a Miles Prower en la cama, Kader quizás no era muy fanático de Sonic y compañía, si bien estaba agradecido con ellos de que detenían a Eggman siempre, no se sentía en la obligación de adularlos y venerarlos como muchas personas que habitaban Mobius lo hacían, es más, detestaba que Sonic y compañía acapararan la atención, pues el tigre pensaba que su labor de medico era miles de veces más importante que la labor de Sonic, aun así, respetaba al erizo azul siempre que lo veía.

Se quedo mirando al pequeño zorro de dos colas, el chico estaba atado de brazos y piernas a la cama de hospital, estaba dormido pero se veía que su sueño era perturbador y lleno de sufrimiento, pues el chico se retorcía y murmuraba palabras incomprensibles, Kader se quedo analizando la situación, al parecer Tails sufría de un trastorno sin importancia, esto desamino a Kader quien pensó que no era nada interesante el problema de ese chico y no satisfacía sus necesidades de poder, estuvo a punto de irse y sin querer miro la hoja del paciente donde se exponen sus síntomas y análisis para determinar su enfermedad, dudo un poco en leerla se veía que era una enfermedad común y corriente, su curiosidad pudo más y se acerco a la hoja, la tomo en sus manos, y comenzó a leerla.

Kader cambio su expresión, pues entre más leía mas se confundía, volvió su mirada a Tails, y miro como se seguía retorciendo en sus sueños, el joven médico quiso cerciorarse por sí mismo de lo que acababa de leer. Con mucho cuidado puso su mano en la frente del zorrito, sintió la piel fría y sudorosa que invadía al pequeño, Kader tomo su termómetro y lo puso en la axila de Tails, después se coloco su estetoscopio y lo puso en el pecho del chico, debido a los movimientos bruscos del chico, Kader tuvo que sostenerlo para tomarle el pulso, detecto el acelerado ritmo cardiaco del zorro, después de medir la presión arterial retiro el termómetro y verifico la temperatura. Kader retrocedió un poco, en el sentido medico tenía enfrente a un cadáver viviente, pues según los datos que él conocía, nadie en las condiciones en las que estaba Tails podría estar vivo o siquiera consiente.

Regreso a mirar la hoja de datos médicos de Tails, y verifico que en el apartado de diagnostico habían colocado un signo de interrogación, quedo extrañado al ver eso, y quedo mas extrañado al ver que fue el propio Night quien puso ese diagnostico. Kader solo se quedo pensando, rápidamente tomo una pequeña libreta que llevaba consigo y copio los datos de la hoja médica de Tails, los guardo en su bata y salió rápidamente sin ser vista su presencia.

Kader salió confundida, pues ahora sabía que Night se traía algo entre manos, si algo raro pasaba en esa sala él lo averiguaría, quizá ese sería su boleto a cumplir su sueño.

------

Night colgaba la bocina del teléfono, por desgracia no había podido localizar a su padre, había dejado mensaje para que lo contactara en cuanto llegase, el búho Night quedo pensando en que debía de hacer, se había decidido a hacer la investigación por el mismo pero tenía pocas opciones, pues ara empezar no tenia una idea clara por dónde empezar, también pensó que su investigación costaría mucho dinero, dinero que el no tenia.

Tomo una hoja de su libreta y comenzó a pensar con que nombre llenarla, dedujo que lo primero que tenía que hacer era formar un equipo de trabajo, recordó que tenia personal medio que era leal con el, eran chicos que habían estudiado medicina en la misma universidad que el, y que con el paso del tiempo esos muchachos se hicieron buenos amigos de Night, y el con su ayuda les dio diferentes puestos en el hospital que dirigía. Como sabia que eran leales, lo seguirían en la investigación que estaba planeando, al terminar la lista se cercioro de que cubriera todas las áreas necesarias para detectar una enfermedad y posiblemente la cura a la misma.

Al terminar la lista se levanto y decidió personalmente citar a los miembros de dicha lista, su máxima prioridad era mantener en secreto su investigación, tal vez así podría tener más tiempo para hallar la enfermedad y curarla sin la intervención de la junta médica.

------

Moon acababa de terminar su turno, pronto llegaría su reemplazo, procedía a irse cuando vio la habitación de Tails, sinceramente le daba miedo dejarlo ahí solo, dormido y retorciéndose de dolor, su corazón se partía al ver al joven Tails ahí en una situación crítica. Esa era una de las razones por la cual se hizo enfermera, ayudar a las personas que sufrían, no soportaba ver a alguien en pleno dolor y dejarlo solo sin ayuda; así que Moon decidió mandar al diablo su tiempo libre, entro a la habitación del zorrito lo vio dormido y debido a los cinturones que lo ataban no podía alzar los brazos con libertad.

Moon se acerco a el, se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, puso su suave mano en la frente del chico, veía como lagrimas salían de los cerrados parpados del zorrito, la joven Búho sintió mucha lástima del chico que se esforzaba por estirarse de la cama pero no podía debido a las ataduras.

La chica búho pensó por un momento en aflojar los seguros de la cama para darle más libertad al chico, pero pensó que eso sería un error descomunal, podría incluso perder su empleo, pues estaba en una zona de cuarentena y eso podría arriesgar a Tails, a ella misma y a otras personas que se encontraran cerca. De repente Tails comenzó de nuevo a moverse, no eran convulsiones, Tails se agitaba bastante, no podía gritar parecía que se estaba ahogando con algo, o más bien parecía que alguien lo estaba ahogando. Tails comenzaba a moverse aun más brusco, para desgracia de Moon aun no llegaba su reemplazo, y Tails comenzaba a lastimarse con los cinturones que ataban sus muñecas.

Moon mando al carajo todo el procedimiento, con rapidez solo las correas de la muñeca de Tails y lo soltó, el chico pudo moverse aun más libremente, rápidamente Moon lo abrazo y comenzó a hablarle con el afán de tranquilizarlo y despertarlo, sin querer Moon comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente en su nuca, sorprendentemente Tails comenzó a dejar de temblar, su respiración se hacía normal y recuperaba algo de su estado normal.

Al fin Tails despertó. Despertó asustado y llorando, al darse cuenta de que alguien lo abrazaba lo hizo entrar en confianza, rápidamente se aferro al brazo de Moon y comenzó a llorar mientras suplicaba.

-Mamá no me dejes…. No me dejes… no dejes que ELLA me lastime!!!

Moon se quedo fría con eso, Tails la había confundido con su madre, y pedía protección contra alguien, Moon en lugar de ofenderse lo abrazo hasta que se quedara tranquilo, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo del cuello debido al collar ortopédico que llevaba, Tails seguía repitiendo que no lo dejaran solo. Cuando se quedo completamente quieto, discretamente Moon volvió a colocarle las ataduras pero no las apretó demasiado. Miro al pequeño zorro, toco su frente y ya no estaba congelado, su temperatura había subido demasiado, ahora el pequeño sudaba y jadeaba, al parecer estaba demasiado cansado y delirando como para estar atento a lo que sucedía.

Al fin la enfermera de reemplazo llegaba, Moon beso la frente de Tails, se dirigió a la otra enfermera, la chica se disculpo por haber llegado tarde a su turno, Moon le agradeció el haber llegado. No dijo mas, vio su reloj y casi eran las 10 de la noche, había sido un día agitado como siempre, pero sabía que a partir de hoy las cosas se pondrían peores.

CONTINUARA.

Que tal gente, que pensaron, que este fic se iba a la basura? Pues que mal pensados eh jóvenes! La verdad tuve mucho trabajo desde el ultimo episodio, la universidad de comio gran parte de mi tiempo, pero gracias a Dios ya termine la carrera.

Gracias por los comments, **sharaabsol** ahí esta el episodio, gracias que te guste mi estilo de narrar una historia, pero aun falta mucho camino y rollo espero complacerte con este capitulo; **Arithehedgehog** el libro en el que me base no lo recuerdo del título, pues lo lei en secundaria como hace 12 años y no recuerdo el titulo, pero creo que es bueno si no te contaría el final y asi no tendría chiste; **Darkblue24** gracias por el comentario, aun falta para saber quien lastima al pobre Tails, por eso es mas suspenso, también espero los adelantos de tu fic; **kamiase** todo lo que preguntas aun no hay respuesta para eso, te agradezco el comentario, si tienes una sugerencia que sea extremadamente triste, perturbadora u horrorosa lo agradeceré: **Starnia-The-Shadow** no camarada, Tails doll no va a aparecer en este fic, al principio pensé en eso, pero después de investigar la idea de Tails doll está muy repetida, pero si tienes sugerencias las acepto con gusto.

Espero sus reviews gente, cuídense mucho.

AJ


	6. preparacion e infiltracion

Pesadilla sin fin

Capitulo 6 "Preparación e Infiltración"

"_Infíltrate en mi corazón de vez en cuando, solo cuando te acuerdes de mi…"_

_NOTA DEL AUTOR: PARA HACER QUE ALGUNAS COSAS SUENEN LOGICAS, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES, INCLUIDOS SONIC Y TAILS, USAN ROPA._

Una chica ardilla llevaba una taza de café a su escritorio mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sillón ejecutivo, en los últimos meses las cosas se habían tornado muy de rutina, casi siempre hacia lo mismo… levantarse, tomar un baño, desayunar, llegar a su oficina, encender la computadora, revisar el informe de NICOLE, revisar su correo, ver a su hermano para un asunto sin importancia, regresar a su computadora, trabajar a ser una princesa, salir del trabajo, comer, regresar a casa, ver televisión un rato y finalmente acostarse a dormir.

-"Hay días en los que extraño a ese huevo duro"

Se dijo a sí misma, Sally Acorn había cambiado poco desde la última vez que detuvieron a Eggman, seguía siendo atenta y decida con su pueblo, aun trabajaba en la seguridad del reino de su hermano dirigiendo al grupo Freedom Fighters, aunque dirigir el grupo se había vuelvo algo aburrido desde que cierto erizo azul decidió emigrar cerca de Station Square junto a Miles Prower y Amy Rose, con quien finalmente había formalizado su noviazgo, quien lo hubiera imaginado? El gran héroe de Mobius a lado de la pequeña y molesta eriza rosa.

Sally no se sentía celosa de Amy, por el contrario, sintió que era la oportunidad perfecta de buscar nuevos aires y encontrar al amor verdadero en otra parte, pues aunque quería mucho a Sonic, sentía que el erizo azul también necesitaba cambiar de experiencias amorosas, y creyó que era bueno que su mejor amigo fuera a buscar aventuras en otra parte de Mobius.

Selecciono la pagina web de correo electrónico, como siempre, la mayoría eran asuntos sin importancia, cartas cadena absurdas, videos de humor negro y demás tonterías, estuvo a punto de salir cuando observo un mensaje en calidad de "urgente", se sorprendió al ver que el mensaje era de Sonic, le molesto el hecho de que era el primer mensaje del erizo azul en meses, aun así sintió algo de felicidad al ver que después de tanto tiempo, su mejor amigo y ex novio, no se había olvidado del todo de ella.

-Vaya vaya amiguito… que te traes entre manos ahora?"

Abrió el mensaje ansioso, esperaba un saludo, una carta de amistad, una fotografía de algo que estuviera haciendo o incluso una cita, pero lo que se encontró en el mensaje no era nada parecido a lo que ella esperaba.

"_Knuckles, Sally… investigo posible actividad peligrosa de Eggman, posible ataque biológico, estén alerta… Sonic"_

Tuvo que re leer el mensaje varias veces para comprender lo que Sonic le había enviado, al comprender a la perfección de que ni siquiera le mandaba saludos, soltó un suspiro de resignación y asolo lentamente la cabeza sobre el teclado de la computadora.

-Ay maldita sea… no El de nuevo"

NICOLE se materializo junto a su mejor amiga, el holograma de una joven lince se coloco junto a Sally mientras colocaba su brazo sobre la ardilla que volvía a sentarse correctamente sobre su sillón.

-Creí que hace 5 minutos deseabas algo de acción – cuestiono NICOLE – no pensé que cambiaras de opinión tan rápido.

-Ya lo se… pero no me esperaba algo así – replico la princesa – es solo que prefiero aburrirme toda la vida a tener que enfrentarme de nuevo a ese grotesco huevo.

-Yo creo amiga… que lo que no quieres es trabajar al lado de cierto erizo apuesto… o me equivoco?

-Te equivocas bastante amiga mía, no es eso… simplemente no estoy de humor como para arriesgar mi vida de nuevo.

-Mi lógica no permite equivocarme princesa, te conozco lo bastante bien como pare deducir que no estás del todo bien, en especial desde esta mañana.

-En eso tienes razón… has sentido que a veces algo no esta bien? Como que alguien a quien valoras está sufriendo?

-De vez en cuando amiga… aunque solo sea un pedazo de robótica… he aprendido a querer a los que me rodean.

-Pues eso mismo siento… no sé lo que es… llámalo intuición femenina, pero por alguna razón no me siento ni cómoda ni alegre, pero curiosamente no me siento triste.

-Quizá deberías ir al "borde 4" a investigar… quizá a si te sientas mejor.

-A lo mejor y tienes razón, de todas formas me hace falta estirar las piernas.

-Cuáles son tus ordenes?

-Prepara mi moto que salgo enseguida, interceptare a Sonic cerca del bosque del Borde 4, prepara todo para mi salida y notifica a la guardia que estaré ahí para mañana en la mañana.. ah y una cosa más.

-Si… dime Sally?

-NICOLE… podrás dejar de leer mis correos electrónicos de vez en cuando?

-Lo intentare amiga… tienes que admitir que el video de chico que cae al agua es fantástico.

-Si ya lo sé, por eso te lo pido de buena manera amiga.

La chica ardilla se preparo para salir, la motocicleta que había solicitado era un invento de Rotor, como Tails se había ido con Sonic, Rotor se había quedado como el único inventor y mecánico de confianza de Sally y de los Freedom Fighters. Dicha motocicleta era una maravilla, podía alcanzar la velocidad de Sonic en segundos, estaba equipada como para hacer frente a miles de androides de Eggman, y estaba equipada con lo último en comunicaciones, era como tener un BMV mezclado con un tanque.

Al salir de la zona de hangares, Sally salió vestida con su chaleco, unos shorts y botas azules, cosa habitual en ella, preparo todo lo que debía y decidió llevar el dispositivo portátil de NICOLE en caso de que necesitara ayuda extra. Se coloco un caso especial para motociclistas y echo una mirada al tablero.

Al prender el vehículo y salir a toda velocidad sonrió para si misma mientras sonreirá -Creo que será divertido re encontrarme con mi mejor amigo-

-------------------

Cream estaba molesta en su habitación, acababa de levantarse mientras abrazaba a su pequeño chao Cheese, no había encontrado a su mejor amigo en todo el día anterior, lo que mas le molestaba es que Tails la bahía dejado plantada enfrente de su casa, pues habían quedado en desvelarse de nuevo en algún club nocturno para adolescentes y pasarla genial como lo habían hecho en las últimas dos semanas. La pequeña conejita había quedado algo decepcionada.

Aun así no comprendía todavía lo que había encontrado en casa del zorrito de dos colas, no era algo como para preocuparse demasiado… tal vez. No entendía aun el desastre que encontró en la casa de su mejor amigo, muchos muebles estabas rasgados, platos rotos y utensilios tirados por todas partes, en resumen, la casa de Tails era un verdadero desastre, era como si hubiera pasado un huracán en ella,

Siendo la mejor amiga del zorrito, su preocupación fue obvia, y se sintió con el deber de ordenar la casa y tratar de averiguar que es lo que había sucedido, por mas que busco y busco, no encontró rastro de su amigo o de alguien en particular, preocupada, telefoneo por celular a su amiga Amy, la cual le dijo que no se preocupara por el zorrito, que todo estaba bien, por mas que cuestiono a la rosada eriza, esta solo se limito a evadir sus preguntas y le recomendó que se olvidara del asunto, le agradeció que limpiara el desastre pero le aseguro que su amigo estaba bien.

De vuelta a la realidad, la pequeña hizo el mismo ritual matutino, después de desayunar y despedirse de su madre, salio a la calle en busca de respuestas, junto a Cheese decidió que así "cubrirían mas terreno", la linda conejita aun mantenía su aspecto tierno e inocente, por dentro, día a día maduraba, aun le encantaba pasear con su madre y visitar parques, pero ahora la pequeña pensaba en cosas que piensan las chicas a esa edad, revistas de moda, maquillaje, hablar de chicos, actores o actrices y cosas por el estilo.

Físicamente seguía siendo una pequeña, su pequeño cuerpo crecía poco a poco, aunque la pequeña soñaba que algún día seria tan hermosa como varias de sus amigas, imaginaba que algún día tendría más y mejores atributos físicos que sus amigas y conocidas, y que sería la envida de las chicas y la adoración de los chicos. Aunque su madre, Vainilla, la bajaba de su nube cariñosamente explicándole que disfrutara de su niñez y que no estuviera deseando crecer o comportarse mas aya de su edad.

Pero Cream era una conejita en pleno desarrollo, a sus 12 años tenia un mundo desconocido por delante, por fortuna del destino, su mejor amigo era un poco mayor que ella, así que podría disfrutar de su desarrollo al lado del zorro de dos colas que tanto apreciaba, para Cream, Tails representaba su mejor amigo, confidente y compañero de aventuras mas confiable.

La pequeña de nuevo llego a casa de Tails, la encontró ordenada como la había dejado el día anterior, sinceramente, a la pequeña niña se le hacia raro que ni Amy ni Tails estuvieran cerca, y tenia algunas dudas sobre las respuestas que la eriza rosa le había dado, sospechaba que Amy escondía algo entre manos y estaba segurísima de que su mejor amigo estaba involucrado. Le molestaba el hecho de estar a un lado de todo.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Cream sintió que ya no quería ser el estorbo del grupo, vacante que Amy había dejado tiempo atrás al madurar y mejorar a la hora de enfrentar a Eggman, Cream deseaba mas participación en el equipo, detestaba ser "la pequeña" del grupo, que al final solo le tocara limpiar los platos rotos de cada enfrentamiento, así que, como todos los miembros del equipo de Sonic, se puso a entrenar hasta mejorar sus habilidades en combate, incluso aprendió a luchar en el aire mientras batía sus enormes orejas, Tails la había animado a entrenar juntos y mejorar sus condiciones, y al igual que Amy intento conseguir entrenamiento al lado de Knuckles, pero el equidna rechazo esa petición varias veces por considerar a Cream demasiado "suave" como para resistir el entrenamiento, la pequeña coneja se había jurado a si misma dejar de ser demasiado "suave" y entrenarse lo suficiente para que todos reconocieran que estaba a nivel de cualquier oponente.

Cream busco entre las cosas de Tails, un localizados GPS, con lo cual le permitiría rastrear a cualquiera de sus amigos, al encenderlo, no obtuvo la señal que esperaba recibir, ninguno de sus amigos aparecía en el radar, pero pudo mas su malicia, y comenzó a juguetear con el aparato, a tal manera de que pudo localizar 3 posiciones distintas… Sonic se encontraba lejos, demasiado lejos de la cuidad, quizá ya hasta había salido de la misma , Amy se encontraba en el hospital general de la ciudad, cosa que hizo dudar a la pequeña, pues su principal objetivo no aparecía, Tails no se encontraba ni cerca de su posición, ni la de ninguna de sus amigos.

Decidió sentarse para reflexionar ¿por que rayos Amy se encontraba en el hospital? ¿Tenia que ver con la desaparición de su mejor amigo? ¿a donde rayos se dirigía Sonic? En ese momento no pudo contestarse de nada, reviso la agenda de su mejor amigo, el para ese día no tenia anotación alguna, desecho algunas ideas que la llevaran a encontrar a su amigo.

Finalmente se decidió ir en busca de Amy, quizás su amiga rosada tendría algunas respuestas… y de no obtenerlas, siempre había formas de obtenerlas.

* * *

Amy paseaba modelando coquetamente su nuevo uniforme de enfermera que Moon le acababa de proporcionar, no tenia ni 5 minutos de habérselo puesto y ya estaba modelando lo bien que se veía con el uniforme blanco de las enfermeras, era un vestido blanco que cubría hasta la mitad del muslo, medias blancas y una tiara, era algo sencillo, pero Amy se empecinaba a que lo

-Quieres dejar de estar perdiendo el tiempo? – Moon se acerco para sacarla de sus sueños imaginarios, y reprenderla – no ves que alguien se puede dar cuenta de la farsa que nos has hecho crear?

-Bueno… discúlpame amiga – contesto Amy – pero no se tu… este uniforme sienta bastante bien en mi bella figura

-Amy… tu no cambias!

-Bueno amiga… no por nada soy la novia del erizo mas guapo de todo el mundo no?

-Amy.. te das cuenta de que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto? Podríamos perder nuestros empleos si esta farsa se descubre.

-Oye no me culpes… a mi ni siquiera me van a pagar por esto… hago esto por Tails y por Sonic.

-Pero hay menores formas de proteger a tu amigo Amy… sabes que nosotros podríamos

-Sabes bien que fue por Ustedes, los tuvieron la culpa desde un principio… de no haber intervenido Tails si hubiera estado en serios problemas

Moon ya no dijo nada, Amy tenía la razón en eso, no podía negarlo, Amy había descubierto el plan que tenían Night y su recién formado equipo de investigación, cuando los planes y proyectos sobre Tails se estaban preparando sobre la mesa, quizá en alguno que otro punto pensaron propasarse con tal de evitar una especie de pandemia o histeria colectiva. Amy los descubrió en el momento, sabía que debía intervenir en el asunto, tal como lo había prometido a su novio.

Flashback

Night había convocado una pequeña reunión en su oficina privada del hospital, Moon estaba por terminar los detalles de quienes serian los asistentes a dicha reunión, procedía a dejar expedientes con información.

Lo que no contaban ambos búhos es que en el canal de ventilación una eriza rosa se había colado a través de los ductos de ventilación, al llegar los asistentes, un total de 4 médicos, muy jóvenes, comenzó a observar detenidamente lo que sucedía.

-Gracias por venir chicos

-Doctor Night estamos para lo que necesite – contesto una ardilla roja llamada Mai vestida de bata blanca.

-Pues bien amigos… iré directo al grano, hace dos días llego al hospital un zorro de 13 años con claros síntomas de estrés postraumático y crisis de ansiedad, los síntomas fisiológicos de estos cuadros de nervios son los que me han dejado anonadado, simplemente la información no cuadra, en los expedientes que Moon les está proporcionando, quiero que comprendan que yo tampoco estoy fiado de los descubrimientos que he hecho.

-Doctor, debes estar bromeando verdad? – Replico una rana verde de nombre Jim – no hay ser vivo que resista semejante martirio y menos en un niño de 13 años

-Has revisado algún antecedente de síntomas parecidos – intervino un lobo gris llamado Mike – yo tampoco me creo lo que estas mostrando Night, creo que nos estas tomando el pelo

-Comparto la opinión de mis colegas Doctor Night- hablo un novillo color negro llamado Red – considerando que el paciente es Miles Prower, es difícil de creerte, conozco de cerca a ese chico, es fuerte.

-Lo mismo he pensado yo amigos, Tails es un niño fuerte y sano, pero esto es algo que tenía mucho que no veía… verán, hace muchos años vi un caso de sicosis y agresividad parecidos a los síntomas que describo en los expedientes, creo que estamos ante algo nuevo, algo que aparece pocas veces en la vida… estimados colegas, necesito su ayuda.

Los 4 médicos se miraron entre ellos, Night los conocía de tiempo atrás cuando eran simples estudiantes de medicina, Night los había aceptado como internos para sus prácticas profesionales, Night fue su maestro para todo, cualquier técnica que aprendieron a desarrollar se la debían al búho, gracias a sus esfuerzos aprendieron cosas que no se aprenden en las aulas de estudio como humildad y amor por la vida, los 4 se habían hecho grandes amigos y se ayudaban para todo, al graduarse de la universidad, Night los convenció de trabajar en su hospital, así no perderían contacto y podrían seguir trabajando juntos.

-Cuenta conmigo colega – contesto el lobo primero- Yo te apoyo amigo – siguió la ardilla – estoy a tus ordenes doctor – respondió el novillo – a ti te debo lo que soy, cuenta conmigo para todo – respondió finalmente la rana.

Amy miraba que la reunión iba hasta el momento como debería, los médicos tenían en mente ayudar a Night en su investigación, por el momento no había de que preocuparse.

-Cuál es el plan? – Pregunto Red – supongo que ya tienes al chico encerrado en aislamiento no?

-Exacto, por el momento haremos los ejercicios de rutina, análisis de sangre, tomografías y radiografías, los escogí a ustedes debido a que cada uno es especialista en un área distinta, así podremos cubrir mas terrenos en la investigación.

-Y la junta médica que opina sobre esto? – intervino Jimmy – por tu expresión, supongo que aun no saben nada de esto supongo.

-Por desgracia así es… ustedes saben más que nadie lo que ellos harían si descubren que Tails sufre una enfermedad nueva… lo estaríamos entregando en cuerpo y alma… el proceso prácticamente, reduciría a Tails a un simple recuerdo.

Amy al escuchar lo ultimo tuvo que taparse la boca debido a la monstruosa afirmación del Búho, ahora comenzaba a preocuparse, a final de cuentas espiar a Night fue buena idea por parte de Sonic.

-Y si fracasamos? – Pregunto Moon – tenemos un plan de apoyo?

-Mi principal miedo no es fracasar, me da más miedo ser descubierto, saben a lo que nos estamos ateniendo en caso de que nos descubran, en especial cierto tigre blanco ambicioso, aun así la responsabilidad es totalmente mía…Si fracasamos querida Moon, me veré obligado a aplicar el protocolo de emergencia C, "eliminar al sujeto de experimentación" con tal de evitar un desastre mayúsculo.

-QUE COSA!!!

Amy grito con todas sus fuerzas por el coraje de lo último que menciono el viejo Búho, fue tanto el estruendo que la reja en la que estaba sostenida se vino abajo, la pobre Amy solo soltó un pequeño "ups" mientras la reja se abría y la dejo caer, para su desgracia su pie se atoro en un cable grueso, lo cual la dejo colgada de cabeza, lo malo fue que llevaba su vestido del diario, y al quedar volteado, los médicos ahí presentes tuvieron la poca grata fortuna de ver los "encantos" de Amy Rose.

-Si alguien toma una foto de mi ropa interior en este mismo momento lo mato a golpes!!!

Con un poco de ayuda pudieron bajarla y antes que nada se lanzo contra Night quedando indefenso ante la poderosa ira de Amy, la cual comenzó a reclamarle el haber traicionado su confianza, Night no sabía qué hacer, conocía la bien ganada fama de Amy de agarrar a golpes a todo aquel que consideraba enemigo, si no lo arreglaba pronto tendría que usar sus recursos médicos en el mismo, pues Amy era capaz de darle semejante paliza con tal de

Moon pudo sujetar a Amy lo suficiente como para liberar a su abuelo, Moon pidió a todos los médicos que salieran para arreglar este malentendido, los 4 chicos de batas blancas no dudaron ni un segundo en abandonar la habitación. Después de que salieron Moon, Amy y Night comenzaron a negociar una salida fácil, después de un rato en el que los chicos que quedaron fuera estaban cautelosos de lo que pudiera suceder ahí adentro, media hora más tarde ambos búhos y la eriza rosa salieron, mientras Night, quien secaba el sudor de su frente mencionaba al grupo de médicos.

-Quiero presentarles al último miembro del equipo… la enfermera Amy.

Fin del Flashback

Moon se quedo observando la inquisidora mirada de la eriza rosa, al final no le quedo de otra más que aceptar que ahora era parte del equipo.

-Si tanto te importa Tails como dices… ojala que tomes este trabajo en serio

-Amiga… yo por mis amigos, daría la vida misma.

-Me alegro, por ahora te quedaras aquí para cubrir los turnos de Tails, procuraras no estorbar en las emergencias que surjan, si puedes aprender algo productivo aquí, te recomiendo que tomes nota de cosas que notes con respecto a Tails, si tienes alguna duda busca a cualquiera del equipo de investigación si el doctor Night o yo no estamos cerca… ¿preguntas?

-No por el momento… pero presiento que tendré muchas a partir de mañana.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Cream había llegado al hospital, el hecho de que había llegado tan noche al inmueble era por la simple razón de que en todo el día no pudo encontrar un pretexto digno de convencer a su madre de quedarse fuera de casa en otra parte, tuvo que inventar que algunas compañeras del colegio organizarían una pequeña fiesta de pijamas, y que estaba invitada, Cream se la paso todo el día organizando su plan para que diera resultado, al ver a su amiga hablando con otra enfermera se acerco con pasos firmes a su amiga, pues tenía muchas cosas que explicar.

* * *

Kader terminaba de colgar el teléfono, la conversación que acababa de tener con su tío había sido un tanto decepcionante, no solo no le creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que le había relatado, le había prohibido meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían si no quería hacerse merecedor de una suspensión indefinida, cosa que obviamente, sería una mancha indeleble en la digna trayectoria medica de Kader, lo cual afectaría las metas y objetivos del joven tigre.

El día había terminado por ahora, Kader estaba cansadísimo, más que nada por estar sentado en su consultorio, hubo pocas consultas ese día, no tenía ninguna cirugía programada para esa semana así que tenía tiempo suficiente para el mismo, incluso podía darse el lujo de tomar unos días de descanso.

Lo último le molesto bastante, acaso Kader, ¿el gran neuro cirujano estaba cansado? Jamás! Eso era un lujo que un medico de su categoría no podría darse, el caso de Miles Prower le interesaba bastante, no en realidad por ayudar al paciente, si no para descubrir algo que le hiciera famoso y entrar en las páginas de la historia de la medicina.

Sabía que Night ocultaba algo, en los últimos dos días lo vio poco y se entero que había dejado sin resolver varios pendientes que tenían que ver con la administración del hospital, conociendo al viejo búho. Estaría moviendo recursos para investigar lo que estuviese sucediendo con el pequeño zorro de dos colas.

Antes de retirarse se volvió a estirar en su elegante sillón, se estiro lo suficiente para des estresarse, como todo buen médico, usando el "método científico" saco una libreta proponiéndose algunas opciones viables para ejecutar sus planes. Tenía que pensar bien su jugada, ya que necesitaría pruebas para convencer a su tío de que algo "grande" estaba sucediendo en el hospital.

Tomo su bolígrafo que tenía grabado su nombre y comenzó a escribir,

"_Primero lo primero, Sonic el erizo es un problema, ese muchacho es querido por mucha gente, alrededor del mundo, Yo mismo se__ que representa un problema grave debido a que es el mejor amigo de Miles Prower, conociendo lo que he escuchado en varias historias, Sonic es capaz de dar su vida por su mejor amigo, lo cual representaba una amenaza para cualquier investigación, incluso una dirigida por mí, Amy Rose también es un problema potencial, su fama por golpear antes de preguntar representaba algo peor que atravesarse en el camino de Sonic, ambos erizos deben salir del terreno de juego antes de ejecutar mis planes"_

Tomo un trago de lo último que quedaba en el termo de café antes de volver a escribir.

"_Segundo, Night es respetado por todos… por el contrario a mi o me odian o me temen, lo cual, es un punto negativo, nadie va a querer quedar mal con él con tal de ayudarme a mí, tengo pocos aliados en el hospital, necesito infiltrar a alguien que conozca a Miles Prower, y que esté dispuesto a colaborar conmigo, el éxito de obtener el apoyo de mi tío depende de la información que esta persona pueda proporcionarme."_

Al final decidió quedarse mirando la pared llena de títulos académicos un rato mientras pensaba.

"_Tercero, mi seguridad es importante, no es porque tenga miedo, si no porque no tengo idea sobre lo que está lidiando Night, es necesario mantener el perfil bajo y hacer poco ruido, tengo mucho tiempo libre últimamente el cual aprovechare para hacer mi propia investigación, destinare parte de mi salario y recursos a un área especial del hospital para trabajar, tengo en mente a algunos ex compañeros que no trabajan en este hospital, pero que hare traer cuando mi tío este convencido del riesgo que representa Night"_

Al terminas, dejo un espacio en blanco para sacar conclusiones, cosa que no quiso hacerlas debido a que ya se había atrasado para salir del hospital, guardo sus cosas en una maleta, colgó su bata blanca y salió de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba hacia el lobby del hospital pudo notar algo que le pareció raro, por así decirlo, eran 3 chicas en realidad, la primera era Moon que estaba tratando de intervenir en una discusión entre sus dos acompañantes, la primera era Amy Rose que portaba el uniforme reglamentario de las enfermeras, cosa que le extraño al máximo, ya que el sabia a la perfección que Amy no pertenecía al staff de enfermeras y desconocía aun mas si por lo menos supiera algo de enfermería o si tendría experiencia como tal, la segunda persona que Kader noto era un pequeña conejita acompañada de un chao, recordó haberla visto con Sonic algunas veces, aunque no recordaba precisamente en qué situación o que tiempo tenia del hecho, hacia un esfuerzo por recordar el nombre de la chica, pero le intrigaba saber que hacía en el hospital y lo que era más importante, saber si esa pequeña conocía a Miles Prower.

Noto que al final ambas enfermeras dejaron sola a la coneja y su chao en el lobby, se notaba que la pequeña estaba molesta, decidió sacar ventaja del asunto, si recordaba bien lo que había escuchado, la niña se llamaba Cream, y formaba parte del grupo de Sonic, por la apariencia podría decirse que conocía a Miles, Kader sonrió discretamente mientras se acercaba a la chica, al parecer ella podría ser la persona que buscaba para obtener información sobre lo que sucedía con el zorro de dos colas. Al tener enfrente a la pequeña coloco su brazo en el hombro de la conejita.

-Disculpa… tu eres Cream???

* * *

Tails se encontraba amordazado dentro de lo que podría llamarse un hospital del infierno, el pobre chico estaba forzando las correas que lo sujetaban, igualmente tenía una correa que tapaba su boca y ahogaba sus gritos y quejidos. estaba tirado sobre una camilla de hospital sucia y oxidada, esta vez aquel ente maligno, con voz femenina, estaba por propasarse en serio, se había quedado dormido de nuevo, pues durante todo el día, lucho hasta el cansancio por resistirse, pero a final de cuentas aun estaba débil físicamente y su cuerpo le exigía descansar de algún modo.

-Bueno… ahora si te lo buscaste

Tails quedo aterrorizado cuando vio a aquel ente mientras veía como su rostro quedaba frente al suyo.

-Como sigues resistiéndote a cooperar, no me dejas opción… incluso ya hasta me empezabas a caer bien… pero creo que solo eres un pequeño zorro marica que necesita educación.

Tails le dirigió una mirada de furia a su acosadora, era la primera vez desde que comenzó a atacarle que le miraba de esa forma, aquel ente solo lo observo, sin reacción alguna, tenia curiosidad por aquella reacción del zorrito de dos colas, con su mano lo tomo de una oreja mientras le decía en voz queda.

-Veo que tienes la moral alta… así que es mi deber regresarte a la normalidad pequeño idiota.

Aquel ser se dirigió a la mesilla de acero donde se colocan los instrumentos para las cirugías, de una bolsa manchada de sangre, comenzó a sacar distintos objetos de forma fálica, al verlos Tails, sintió que su estomago se le salía, su mirada de furia de comenzó a tornar de desesperación al no poder soltarse, comenzó a hacerse a la idea de que lo que seguía no será nada agradable, ahora se enfrentaba a la posibilidad de incluso ser humillado de por vida.

-Y como eres un zorro marica… supongo que ya sabes que es lo que voy a hacerte.

Una vez más las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del zorro, por más que se moviera o forzara no podía liberarse, su corazón latía como bomba y su estomago sentía mariposas que le quemaban, mientras aquel ser tomaba un objeto de tanto de la mesilla de operaciones

-Tails… te voy a violar tanto que cuando termine contigo sentirás que cambiaste de sexo.

Durante varias horas, en aquel mundo de horror, solo se podían escuchar los quejidos ahogados de un chico y la horrenda risa burlona de una chica.

CONTINUARA…

Supongo que cuando vieron el capitulo han de ver pensado "Vaya! Hasta que este hijo de la chingada se pone a trabajar!" a lo mejor y pensaron eso, pues no me molesta hehehe. Ya hablando en serio he estado súper ocupado desde que me gradué, afortunadamente encontré trabajo en el gobierno (donde lo destruyo desde adentro jejejeje) y por eso no tuve chance de actualizar este fic.

Me latió mucho los reviews que dejaron, **Starnia-The-Shadow** gracias por el rev, Kader es el reflejo de muchos cuando terminan la universidad, por eso le di esa personalidad, la escena de Moon abrazando a Tails la saque de una escena religiosa que vi en internet, y no te preocupes que Tails Doll no va a salir. **katy la eriza** gracias por el rev, y lo mismo sobre Kader, un pic sobre esta historia? Ni lo había pensado la verdad, aunque si hay tiempo hay posibilidades. **kamiase** gracias y espero actualizaciones también de tu fic, **sharaabsol** gracias por el rev, me latio lo que mencionaste sobre la manera de transmitir sensaciones, generalmente es la clase de historias que mas pegan sin importar el contexto de los personajes, es este caso Sonic. **Darkblue24** el personaje que menciono es mio y por lo tanto quiero mantener el suspenso de su identidad, las sesiones de tortura van de la mano con sus apariciones en la historia, gracias por el rev. **gohan19may** que chido que te aventaste los 5 episodios, procurare actualizar en estas vacaciones, el libro de donde me baso esta historia no recuerdo el titulo, aunque seria adelantar detalles no crees? . **Haruhi-the-Kitsune** seguí tu consejo de que cualquier persona pueda dejar review, aunque creo que es buena idea, siento que a los que no loes guste puedan dejar una que otra blasfemia a mi nombre, pero que carajo! De eso se trata un fanfic no lo crees camarada? Gracias por el rev. **Albian** gracias por el rev, "ella" aun no se sabe quien es, y lo de Eggman a lo mejor y el próximo episodio se vea. **Maika_Luna** gracias por el rev, me alegra que estes al pendiente de las marihuanadas que escribo, ojala no le pierdas interés. **Rukia the Lynx** gracias por el rev y los comentarios de Moon y Kader. **kiba03ro** listo, ya con este capítulo ojala puedas dormir en paz.

Pues bien gente, si se dieron cuenta, la escena de tortura aquí si aumento de tono considerablemente, la verdad a mi me gusto, si a ustedes no les gusto, pues ni modo, ya que creo que la mejor forma de mostrar estas escenas es agotando todas las ideas posibles, las torturas van a ir desde lo mas ridículo hasta lo mas cruel, según mi punto de vista.

Se cuidan gente!!! Espero sus comentarios.


	7. Reabriendo viejas heridas

Pesadilla sin fin

Capitulo 7 "Reabriendo viejas heridas"

_Hoy es el día, en que entro en mi, buscando, encontrando, mirando lo que una vez fui, limpiando y remendando tratando de curar viejas heridas, que a través del tiempo siguen abiertas, habiéndome olvidado de ellas pero sintiendo el dolor sin saber de dónde venía, aprendiendo de cada una, y a la vez sufriendo, porque hay varias que se hicieron en la misma batalla, en la misma guerra, y hasta hoy me doy cuenta que es una guerra que no he podido ganar…_

Un pequeño zorro de dos colas lloraba quedamente mientras dejaba caer lagrimas en completo silencio, su alma estaba llena de vergüenza, humillación, odio y tristeza, no sabía qué clase de dolor era más intenso en ese momento, el dolor físico o el dolor psicológico, acababan de abusar sexualmente del él, miles de cosas atravesaban su mente en ese instante, en ese momento se sentía humillado más que nada, le habían hecho algo que ningún ser vivo le desearía a otro, algo tan horrible que incluso la gente mala pensaba dos veces antes de hacer, algo que solo los verdaderos psicópatas sin alma podrían hacerle a otro ser vivo y con sentimientos, incluso a uno tan inocente como el pequeño zorro.

El muchacho estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas, en una esquina de una habitación, que se parecía mucho a una sala de cirugías pero en completo abandono, las paredes estaban mohosas y sucias, oxido caía sobre la mayor parte del mobiliario, algunos insectos rastreros adornaban el sucio piso, el ambiente apestaba a cañería, era un lugar lúgubre y asqueroso, un débil foco iluminaba la temible escena, solo se podía escuchar su tímido sollozo y un silbido al otro lado de la habitación.

Su pelaje estaba mojado y alborotado, lo único que vestía en el momento era una bata de hospital sucia y malolienta, tenía algunas marcas de rasguños alrededor del cuerpo, resultado del forcejeo que duro varias horas mientras abusaban del él, desde la oxidada mesa de cirugía donde había ocurrido todo, una amplia línea de sangre se había dibujado desde el piso de la misma, hasta donde el chico permanecía llorando, la línea de sangre terminaba debajo de su par de colas.

Frente a él otra persona, femenina, permanecía lavando instrumentos ensangrentados en agua teñida de rojo intenso, la persona en cuestión era la que había cometido tan abominable crimen contra el zorro, sonreía cínicamente mientras silbaba una canción infantil conocida por muchos, la chica se tomaba su tiempo, podía escuchar el silencioso lamento de su víctima, hacia varias horas que cayó la noche y el chico cayo dormido, lo cual le permitió llevarlo al plano existencial en el que habitaba, tan pronto como llego el zorro, comenzó el horror, pero esta vez fue distinto, el chico había despertado su furia después de que le hubiera lanzado una mirada llena de odio, demostrando que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarle, eso la prendió como fuego, y como el mismo fuego, aquella criatura desato y desquito su ira con el chico, mientras lo torturaba hizo todo lo posible por disminuir su moral y resistencia.

-Sabia que solo eras un maricon altanero… solo necesitaba un poco de mano dura para demostrarlo-

Tails volteo ligeramente después de escuchar eso, después de terminar aquella humillante experiencia, recordó todas las vulgaridades e improperios que aquel ser le había otorgado mientras era torturado, esta vez, la mano dura se había propasado, le habían hecho algo que seguramente lo recordaría por el resto de sus días, cosa que no sabía si seguramente sucedería, la pesadilla podría durar años y años si no le hallaba una solución pronto.

-Vamos… ya deja de llorar de una puta vez!!! No sé cómo tus amigos pueden aguantarte!!!

Tails quiso obedecerla, no quería hacerla enojar de nuevo, pero su mente le hacía recordar toda la horrenda sesión que había durado horas, quería dejar de llorar, pero no podía, le habían manchado su esencia de alguna manera, la humillación y vergüenza que sentía el chico le hacían brotar mas lagrimas, no había solución, por eso prefirió seguir llorando quedamente, para un ser con sentimientos, era necesario desahogarse, Tails se avergonzaba de eso, desde que era un pequeño zorrito siempre lloraba cuando algo le dolía, cuando algo no estaba a su alcance, cuando una pregunta era difícil… pero esto era algo que estaba incluso fuera de sus peores pesadillas, solo tenía 13 años, era una criatura inocente, alguien que no merecía sufrir semejante tormento, era un chico amable y educado, inteligente y con un futuro prometedor… pero ahora se acercaba al fin de sus días felices, su cordura estaba al límite y su resistencia física estaba desecha, empezaba a creer que la gente mala SI es la que acaba triunfando después de todo.

-Si solo supieras lo que es sufrir de verdad… ni todas las lagrimas de una vida pueden calmar eso… yo si se dé que hablo.

Tails alzo la mirada esta vez, aquella chica dijo eso ultimo con una mezcla de tristeza y deseos de venganza, era la primera vez, desde que había comenzado aquella pesadilla que esta chica se expresaba de esa manera, Tails, siendo tan inteligente, supuso que aquella chica era el producto de algo similar a lo que él era en ese momento, un alma torturada, y que de alguna manera esa chica se las habría arreglado para vengarse o ajustar cuentas con él, sin embargo, no entendía que criterio tomo aquella chica para escogerlo a él precisamente, quizá era un ajuste de cuentas de sus padres, quienes habían muerto hacía ya algunos años, y de los que no conocía mucho de su vida pasada, aun así, la principal pregunta seguía en su mente ¿Por qué él?

-Ojala lo pienses dos veces antes de volver a mirarme de aquella manera… la próxima vez si lo lamentaras.

Tails se lamento haberla retado, se juro a sí mismo no mostrar resistencia a lo que este ser extraño le solicitara, el miedo se había apoderado del chico completamente, no tenía ni idea de cómo debía enfrentar a ese ente maligno, no tenía idea de cómo terminar con ese problema, por un momento quiso involucrar a sus amigos, sabía que no lo dejarían solo, pero temió por su seguridad, amaba tanto a sus amigos, que no quería que un ser como este les hiciera lo mismo que acababa de sufrir hacia unas cuantas horas, ya una vez le había sucedido, perdió a su primer gran amor después de haber tomado una mala decisión, no pensó rápido, no pudo pensar en otra alternativa, siempre había presumido ser una mente brillante, pero cuando más necesitaba de una idea, su inteligencia le había fallado, había perdido a un ser muy querido, y quizás algo mas, se lamento por el hecho de que aquel amado ser, solo sobrevivió una semilla.

-Recuerda que eres mío… tu cuerpo y alma me pertenecen.

Tails sintió aquella frase como una sentencia de muerte, cerró los ojos fuertemente, no quería que esa pesadilla durase para toda su vida, no quería pertenecer a nadie, quería se libre y vivir, quería ser como cualquier otro chico de su edad, quería tener una novia algún día y enamorarse, quería triunfar en la vida… pero ahora, aquella chica diabólica le paraba en seco sus sueños y sus ilusiones, cada día, le hacía creer que el mundo no era feliz y alegre como él pensaba, le mostraba con cada tortura que el mundo era un lugar gris y cruel, donde cada quien lucha por sí mismo, donde cada quien se devora a otros para sobrevivir.

La maligna chica se acerco a las pertenencias y comenzó a revisar las fotos que provenían de la ropa del chico, al ser un lugar donde ella era la ley, podría materializar los más profundos recuerdos, memorias, secretos y miedos de Tails, no era la primera vez que veía secretos íntimos y recuerdos del pequeño zorro, eso le daba una gran ventaja a la hora de hacerlo sufrir, conocía sus debilidades a la perfección, y no dejaba pasar oportunidad alguna para recordarle o retorcer y modificar los recuerdos del chico, todo con la finalidad de destruir por completo su autoestima.

Aunque no conocía todo de un solo golpe, tenía que ablandar y debilitar la mente del chico si quería conseguir algún recuerdo útil, como en este momento, el zorro de dos colas estaba destruido física y moralmente, era la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir información útil en su afán de destrozar el alma del chico, así que procedió a revisar cada fotografía surgida de la memoria del chico.

Entre las fotografías surgió una que no había visto antes, era una chica, pero era una especie de chica que nunca había visto antes, tenía el cabello verde el cual estaba sujetado por dos coletas en forma de flores, la chica en cuestión parecía tener entre 10 y 12 años de edad, no tenía ni idea de qué clase de ser se trataba, solo que estaba en la memoria de su víctima, tenia curiosidad de saber quién o qué cosa era, sabía que podría sacarle ventaja. Se levanto con la foto en la mano y se dirigió hacia el perturbado zorro.

Al verla venir, Tails escondió asustado su rostro con su brazos mientras estaba sentado, el terror volvió a invadirlo, decidió no mirarla esta vez, no quería hacerla enfadar, lo último de hace unas horas le recordó que no debía hacerlo, cuando la chica llego cerro fuerte la boca a tal grado de sangrar sus labios, una sensación de vértigo se apodero del pequeño chico.

-Tails… voy a enseñarte una foto y quiero que me digas quien es… de acuerdo?

No obtuvo respuesta, el chico estaba aterrado y paralizado del miedo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no quería volver a sufrir, pero era inevitable, sabía que si ella se le acercaba no era precisamente para preocuparse por su estado físico, era para hacerle ver que su vida le pertenecía y que debía de aceptarlo tal y como era en ese mismo momento.

-Carajo que te estoy hablando… quien esta persona?

Al seguir sin respuesta, la chica se desespero, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de recibir la información que buscaba, para ella Tails era de su propiedad, y tenía todo el derecho a hacer de él lo que quisiera sin importar las consecuencias, al ver que el zorrito estaba paralizado, rápidamente tomo una de sus orejas a tal grado de apretarla, al parecer Tails reacciono, soltó un quejido de dolor, mantenía los ojos cerrados, no quería verla, le horrorizaba, miles de cosas surcaban su atormentada mente, tenía una curiosidad intensa en este momento, quería saber que le harían ahora, pero deseaba enormemente que fuera lo que fuera, durara poco.

-Voy a arrancarte la jodida oreja si no…

-Se llama Cosmo!

El simple hecho de recordar el nombre de la primer chica que robo su corazón, destrozo mentalmente a Tails por completo, el chico simplemente trato de ocultar sus lagrimas detrás de los brazos, dentro de su corazón habitaban recuerdos muy gratos que había pasado junto a su gran amiga Cosmo, quizás fue ella la que había despertado en él la curiosidad de sentir el amor por primera vez, jamás antes había experimentado tan sentimiento de estar con una persona que pensaba similarmente a uno, pero en este momento, lo último en que hubiera querido recordar, era en Cosmo.

Aquella chica maligna tomo bien la foto de Cosmo, la analizo bien, no tenía idea de por qué la imagen de aquella niña la intrigaba, era algo que desconocía, pero lo que más deseaba averiguar era conocer qué relación tenía esta chica con Tails. Sin pedir permiso, coloco su mano en la frente de Tails, al sentirla Tails volvió a inundarse de terror, no sabía que seguiría, al sentir la piel de esta chica, la sintió horriblemente fría, no había nada de calor en ella, la cual estaba "revisando" la memoria del zorrito a través de su fría mano, se concentro en buscar los recuerdos de Tails y Cosmo, al hallarlos comenzó a indagar mas y mas, sabía que había algo bueno que sacar de eso, Tails era una persona interesante, estaba llena de memorias, sentimientos y emociones difíciles de superar, por eso le encantaba triturarlo física y moralmente.

Después de un rato de analizar la memoria de Tails, aquella chica maligna se levanto sorprendida, y dio un paso atrás llevándose la mano a la boca. Mientras llevaba en la mano las fotografías que se habían materializado en los recuerdos de Tails.

-Dios mío!- la amabas y la mataste! – alcanzo a decir con una voz que mezclaba la sorpresa y la burla.

Tails rápidamente trato de levantarse, pero no lo logro hacer a la primera debido a las heridas con las que contaba su cuerpo. De alguna forma consiguió arrastrarse hasta quedar a los pies de aquella monstruosa psicópata.

-Eso… eso es mentira!- menciono el zorro con voz entrecortada, mientras aquella chica esbozo una burlona y cínica sonrisa.

-Mentira mi trasero… la amabas y terminaste con su vida!

-No… eso no fue así

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras veía al zorro tratar de levantarse hacia ella

-Eres tremendo hijo de puta… no solo la mataste… desintegraste su cuerpo

-No!... yo no la mate! No tuve elección.

Sin querer, una nueva sesión de tortura psicológica había empezado, y sin desearlo, Cosmo era la responsable en este momento.

-Y solo quedo una semillita y de ahí una plantita… dime Tails… te masturbas usando la plantita de Cosmo??? hahahahahahaha!!!! – pregunto la chica con mucho sarcasmo y burla.

-No… por favor… eso no es cierto

Tails lloraba de nuevo, ya no le importaba, el recuerdo de su amada Cosmo visto desde el punto de vista de una psicópata como la que tenía enfrente, le habían destrozado el alma una vez más. Aquella chica estaba disfrutando el momento, había hallado una nueva forma de torturar a SU zorro, le encantaba verlo así, con el alma totalmente rota. La conversación se torno algo rara, mientras esta chica hablaba prácticamente con un cinismo desesperadamente tranquilo, Tails respondía con una ira y/o tristeza frenética, estaba cerca de sobre pasar sus límites de cordura.

-La mataste

-No… te digo que no fue así!

-Asesino

-No… no soy asesino!

-Eres un maldito asesino Tails

-Cállate… eso no es cierto!

-Dime una cosa… que sentiste cuando la mataste? Placer? Orgullo? Vergüenza? Asco de ti mismo?

-No… yo no sentí nada de eso

-La amabas no?… acaso no se dejo manosear? Por eso la mataste?

-Ya cállate… Cosmo no era así!

-Que te hizo? Por que mereció semejante muerte?

-Nada… ella no me hizo nada, ya cállate!

-Acaso no podías darle placer Tails? No tenias suficiente garra para montártela?

-Ella era una niñita… déjala en paz!!!

-Dejarla en paz? Eres un cabron desvergonzado… fuiste TU la que la dejo en Paz!

-No tuve elección… jamás quise perderla!!!

-Pero la perdiste animal!!! Ahora Cosmo esta de puta fácil en el otro mundo!!! Y todo gracias a tu estupidez!!!

-No es cierto… ella está en…

-En el cielo Tails??? Ay por favor!!! A poco crees que el cielo existe… no imbécil! todo en la vida se paga pedazo de estúpido… y estoy segura de que a Cosmo se la están montando día y noche este en donde este!!! Es más… te apuesto que en este mismo momento, esta gimiendo como una puta llegando al éxtasis… cosa que jamás hubieras podido hacerle!!!

-No… eso no puede ser cierto!!!

-Y lo mejor es que gracias a ti… ella debe ser la más grande infeliz del otro mundo… todo gracias a Tails… el mariconcito de dos colas.

Tails callo arrodillado, era suficiente, su cordura estaba a muy poco de ser corrompida, las lagrimas ya no bastaban, los lamentos aun menos, lo único que podía hacer era desear que todo terminara, había caído en el juego de esta diabólica chica, quien miraba el fruto de su trabajo, una vez más se hallaba enfrente de un alma destrozada por los recuerdos, recuerdos que ella misma había retorcido para hallar tal finalidad, era obvio que estaba disfrutando el momento, en ese instante, creyó que la tortura psicológica era aun mejor que la física, pues después de todo, aquí no tendría que lavar la sangre de sus instrumentos de muerte.

-Sabes Tails… - le dijo mientras se arrodillaba enfrente del destrozado zorro - después de todo… tu y yo, no somos tan distintos.

-NO… eso no es cierto… yo no soy como tu!!! – esta vez la monstruosa chica lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a gritarle al oído.

-ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO! ASESINO!

Tails soltó un enorme NO!, grito como nunca antes, desde que conoció a este monstruo en forma de chica, había gritado. Después de gritar como loco sintió una esencia familiar, algo que deseaba sentir desde hace mucho, una sensación cálida en su nuca hacia borrosa toda la imagen de horror e in misericordia… hasta que se desmayo de nuevo.

En la zona de cuarentena del hospital central…

-Tails! Tails! Reacciona por favor!

Tails se movía desesperadamente, de tanto forcejeo había roto las correas que sujetaban su pequeño cuerpo, ni siquiera el collarín ortopédico que sostenía su cuello podía contener las trágicas y desesperadas embestidas que el pequeño zorro emitía con tal de liberarse, junto a eso el pequeño tenia los labios totalmente ensangrentados debido a la presión ejercida por sus dientes momentos antes de gritar un estruendoso NO a los cuatro vientos, el chico había desgarrado inconscientemente su garganta de tanto grito, los médicos y enfermeras no sabían de dónde sacaba tantas fuerzas para forcejear y gritar así.

-Sujétalo fuerte!

-Trae sedante, no puedo sujetarlo

-Sostén su cuello! Sostén su cuello!

-Tails por amor de Dios!!! Tranquilízate!!!

Entre Moon y Amy procuraban sostener a Tails por las piernas, mientras Mike y Red intentabas sostener su cuello y sus brazos, pero inexplicablemente el chico tenía un fuerza sobrenatural, no solo por que el zorrito estaba debilitado físicamente, no era posible que un zorro de 13 años pudiera fácilmente forcejear con un lobo, un novillo, una eriza y una búho considerablemente mayores que el. En una de tantas revueltas Tails soltó un tremendo patadon en el rostro de Amy, quien cayó al suelo con una cortada en los labios, los cuales empezaba a fluir un fino hilo de sangre, Amy no desistió y se lanzo de nuevo a las piernas de su amigo con tal de tranquilizarlo.

Afuera de la habitación, Night miraba paciente el forcejeo, a pesar de que rara vez trataba a enfermos mentales, procuraba no perder la compostura, pero aun así se le podía ver preocupado, a su lado estaba una pequeña conejita que miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo detrás del grueso plexiglass, el chao que la acompañaba se acomodo en su regazo, viendo aterrorizados a su joven amigo convulsionándose y luchando fieramente por ser libre, aun estando dormido.

La cosa se puso aun peor, pues cuando Mike intentaba inyectarle el sedante, Tails movió los brazos muy rápido, la aguja de la jeringa choco y raspo de lleno el hueso del brazo del pequeño zorro, al parecer ni siquiera sintió el rasguño, el cual comenzaba a brotar algo de sangre, Mike se asusto un poco pensando en que posiblemente pudiera haber desgarrado una vena del brazo, al sacar la aguja determino que sería imposible hacer que Tails reaccionara. Tomo la correa ya rota e intento improvisarla de nuevo para amarrar a Tails a la cama, Red entendió el mensaje e intento igual aprisionarlo improvisando las correas, el problema era que sus piernas seguían libres y Moon y Amy cedían cada vez más ante los forcejeos del zorrito.

-Yo ya no puedo seguir viendo esto – expreso Cream, entrando sin permiso a la habitación, Night intento detenerla pero Cheese se lanzo hacia él con el afán de que Cream no fuera interrumpida, la principal preocupación de Night era que la conejita entro a la habitación sin la debida protección de una zona de cuarentena, pues los dos médicos y enfermeras estaban cubiertos por lentes de plástico, cubre bocas y guantes de látex. Aprovechando que Mike y Red tenían por completo asegurado a Tails de la parte superior, se abalanzo sobre el zorrito, ninguno pudo evitarlo, no se percataron de que la pequeña había entrado, Cream quedo encima de Tails que aun forcejaba, pero la chica valientemente coloco su mano detrás de la nuca de Tails, y repetidamente comenzó a sobarlo cuidadosamente, Cream pego su boza a los oídos de su amigo mientras repetía dulcemente las palabras.

-Escucha mi voz… respira conmigo

Al parecer Tails comenzaba a reaccionar, los médicos ni idea tenían de lo que Cream hacia, pero se sorprendían de ver que Tails reaccionaba a los llamados de su mejor amiga, notaron que las convulsiones y forcejeos disminuían, la agitada respiración comenzaba a establecerse a niveles adecuados, los gritos y chillidos del zorro comenzaban a apagarse, Amy reconoció lo que su amiga estaba haciendo, días antes la eriza había hecho la misma técnica de relajación el día que la pesadilla había comenzado, se maldijo así misma por no haber recordado eso, y más aún porque su amiga, más joven e inexperta que ella, tenía la situación al parecer, controlada por el momento.

-No estás solo… estoy aquí contigo

Cream repitió varias veces, sobarlo y hablarle al oído, poco a poco Tails regreso al estado físico anormal con el que estaba siempre, podría llamársele a eso un estado "normal" debido a que era el único momento en que Tails se quedaba quieto, respirando agitadamente pero sin lastimar a nadie.

-Abre los ojos Tails… no voy a hacerte daño

Poco a poco Tails comenzó a despertar, debido a la agitación de hace unas horas su vista se encontraba agotada, le costó mucho trabajo acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación y le costó aun mas trabajo recordar en el lugar en el que se encontraba, lo primero que vio fueron los dulces e inocentes ojos de su mejor amiga, Cream, por su parte, luchaba por no llorar al mirar la destrozada miraba de su mejor amigo, sus antes dichosos ojos azules, estaban apagados, sin vida, sin felicidad, rodeados por una delgada y roja membrana que cubre los ojos después de haber sido irritados durante un largo tiempo. Cream decidió sonreírle, fingir que no pasaba nada malo, lo último que quería era que Tails se pusiera histérico de nuevo, lo cual sería de nuevo un desastre.

-Hola Tails…

-Cream… que haces… dónde estamos?

Cream no le contesto, aprovecho la ocasión para relajar a su amigo usando frases de apoyo y de amistad, Tails estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera noto la herida de su brazo que Mike provoco accidentalmente, el médico lobo discretamente hacia la reparación del daño de manera cuidadosa. Con la misma finalidad de no alterar los nervios del chico. Amy se limpiaba la herida de su labio, mientras también hacia un esfuerzo por no derramar lagrimas de dolor por ver en lamentable estado a uno de sus mejores amigos, Moon se percato de eso y puso su mano en el hombro de la eriza rosa, al voltear Amy hacia Moon, la chica búho le dedico una sonrisa mientras le felicitaba.

-Buen trabajo… enfermera Amy.

Después de que Tails quedara completamente tranquilo, Cream salió de la habitación, después de prometerle a su amigo que regresaría pronto pues necesitaba hacer uso del baño, al cerrar la puerta vio que Night sostenía con ambas manos a un avergonzado y triste Cheese, al acercarse a él bajo la cabeza e hizo una respetuosa reverencia al médico. Cheese de un salto quedo en los brazos de su amiga.

-Discúlpeme doctor Night… no era mi intención hacer que Cheese lo atacara… es solo que…

-No tienes nada de que disculparte pequeña… lo hiciste por tu amigo… eso lo respeto.

-Chao Chao – menciono Cheese de manera triste y avergonzada.

-Cheese dice que también lo siente

-No hay problema pequeña… solo prométeme que no te meterás a ese cuarto de nuevo sin la debida protección… la seguridad de todos aquí es mi máxima preocupación… te queda claro?

-si doctor

-Muy bien… necesito hablar contigo después… eso que hiciste ahí adentro fue algo que jamás había visto antes, me lo habían comentado pero no creí que funcionara… te espero en un rato, te recomiendo que te despejes la mente… hay algunas cosas, que deberías saber.

-Muy bien doctor, lo veré en unas horas… una pregunta, el baño donde está?

-Hay un baño al final del pasillo, pero si gustas algo mas privado ve al del piso de arriba.

-Muy bien doctor lo veré luego – Night noto la tristeza que salía de cada palabra de la conejita, sabía muy bien que cuando un amigo está en una situación desesperante, los mejores amigos son los primeros en estar con él… ya sea en las buenas o en las malas.

Cream decidió salir al baño mas privado, necesitaba tiempo para asemejar lo que había presenciado momentos antes, estaba segura que jamás en su vida olvidaría la mirada triste y desesperanzada de su mejor amigo, aquella miraba la había cambiado, recordó la anterior mirada de su amigo, llena de vida y felicidad, llena de dicha y de amor fraternal, se juro a si misma hacer todo lo posible por hacer que la mirada de Tails cambiase de nuevo. Al llegar al baño y notar que no había nadie, cerro con seguro la puerta, se metió a un cubículo, bajo las tapas del inodoro y se sentó, y sin más que hacer, se soltó a llorar. Con sus manos tapaba cuidadosamente su boca, mientras Cheese intentaba consolarla, no quería que alguien la viera llorar, tenía tiempo que nadie lo hacía, quería hacerse la fuerte y valiente, pero en el fondo aun sabía que no estaba lista para lidiar con cierto tipo de cosas. Recordaba la última vez que había llorado, realmente había sido por una simpleza, pero ella lloraba mucho, y aquella última vez que había llorado, el único a su lado era Tails, el único amigo que la consolaba siempre que se encontraba en una situación difícil, pero ahora, cuando su amigo la necesitaba, solo podía hacer eso, se avergonzó de sí misma, el no poder ayudar a su amigo como él lo hacía con ella, le partía el alma en dos.

Después de desahogarse lo suficiente, salió del cubículo, por fortuna nadie intento entrar en el baño, se dirigió a los lavabos y lavo su rostro cuidadosamente, no quería que alguien notara que había estado llorando, de su mochila saco un teléfono celular y una tarjetita de presentación, presiono los botones y espero a que entrara la llamada.

-Habla Kader el tigre… en que puedo ayudarle? – respondió una joven voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-Doctor Kader… habla Cream la coneja… hable con usted anoche

-Hola Cream… te escuchas algo rara… todo anda bien por ahí?

-No doctor… nada aquí anda bien… creo que lo que me comento anoche… es peor de lo que usted pensaba.

-Si… lo recuerdo bien… dime, has pensado en lo que te propuse en nuestra charla?

-Si doctor lo hice… estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo con tal de salvar a mi amiguito.

CONTINUARA.

Ya ven que ahora si no me tarde en actualizar jajajaja. Una cosa, en el capitulo anterior no sé si notaron que dos párrafos están incompletos, la verdad ni me había dado cuenta y pues ni modo, no los puedo cambiar, pero en si no cambia mucho la idea principal del capítulo. Aun así una disculpa si lo notaron y esperaban que hiciera una modificación (la verdad es que no quiero perder los reviews por sustituir un capitulo), si no lo note es porque o andaba medio dormido o medio ebrio, ustedes decidan.

**Gray the Tiger** gracias por el review camarada, la combinación es precisamente lo que le da sabor a esta historia, realmente la idea original es otro pero con algo de imaginación la he cambiado un poco. **Napo-1** gracias por admirar este trabajo, creo que es la historia más ambiciosa que he hecho hasta el momento, no te preocupes por Tails, por ahora quedo en paz un rato, gracias por el comentario. **Haruhi-the-Kitsune** una vez más gracias por un comentario mas camarada, espero tu fic y ojala notes que ahora no me tarde mucho. **Katy la eriza**, lo de Amy de cabeza se me ocurrió de una película futurista, solo que ya de mera imaginación le puse la parte cómica jajaja. Lo del miedo psicológico se poco, a lo mejor varios lo consideran asi por que la esencia de la historia es que las torturas de Tails ocurren cuando duerme y esta mas indefenso. Aun asi me gusto el comentario. **Tirano45** gracias por leer las estupideces que aquí escribo camarada, sigue leyendo. **The Digital Hedgehog** gracias por dejar comentario, cualquier sugerencia que tengas, la considerare para la historia, y no es pena lo que sientes por Tails… mas bien es como lastima. **Darkblue24** camarada gracias por el comentario, a lo mejor la historia tiene algo de Freddy kruger, pero quien sabe, nunca vi una de estas películas enteras, pues nunca me gustaron del todo, pero quien sabe, cualquier sugerencia estoy atento, y que chido por actualizar tus historias. **Mairusupauaa** gracias por el comentario camarada, que bueno que te animaste a dejar un comentario, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, espero comentario para este capítulo. **Maika Luna** gracias por el comentario, ya te había mandado la respuesta a tu pregunta camarada, espero tus próximas criticas con ansia.

Pues bien gente, nos estamos viendo, y no se pro que pero se me ocurre hacer un dibujito de este fic, pero me desanimo porque ya tiene mucho que no hago un boceto y como que ya le perdí practica. Pero bueno, se cuidan gente.


	8. Una luz en la oscuridad

Pesadilla sin fin

Capitulo 8 "Una luz en la obscuridad"

"_Sé como un ángel, en casa, da paz si hay guerra, al que vaga en la oscuridad muéstrale la luz de su alma"_

Lentamente abrió los ojos, los sentía cansados, una sensación de paz interior, que había olvidado desde hace algún tiempo recorrió su pequeño cuerpo. Se vio a sí mismo en una cama de hospital, vestido únicamente en una pijama típica de un hospital, curiosamente, no sintió miedo ni temor, la sensación que sentía dentro de el mismo le hacían únicamente estar ahí acostado… sin llorar ni gritar como lo había hecho veces anteriores.

Recordaba lo que había sucedido hace unas horas, no podía negar lo que había sucedido… habían abusado de el física y mentalmente, pero a pesar de esas horrendas experiencias, no se sentía alterado, sabía que eso era parte de la pesadilla que lo perseguía desde hace algunas semanas y que lentamente estaba acabando con su espíritu de lucha y su voluntad de vivir… pero en ese momento… a pesar de todo… se sentía tranquilo.

Una pequeña lagrima resbalo de sus ojos, los sentía cansados, no entendía bien porque la lagrima había salido, quizá porque al fin estaba despierto o porque la sensación de paz que sentía dentro de su alma era algo que había olvidado, y hubiera dado todo con tal de sentirla de nuevo. Intento quitar la lágrima con su mano, pero no pudo debido a que se encontraba amarrada a la cama, quizá para evitar que hiciera un drama como el que hizo el día que había ingresado al hospital. También intento mover su cuello, lo cual se le dificulto por el collarín ortopédico que llevaba puesto, el cuello ya era el menor de sus problemas, en ese momento, lo único que quería era dejar de llorar. Pues el sabía que estaba por recibir una visita especial.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, la miro bien llegar, su mejor amiga, con un elegante y suave paso llego hasta donde estaba atado, no dejaba de mirarla, para su buena fortuna, las lagrimas habían cesado, no quería que ella lo viera en ese estado… lo avergonzaba, tenía buenas razones para sentirse así enfrente de ella, le convenía verse bien, no deseaba parecer un débil o un tonto sentimental.

"Hola Tails… como te sientes?"

El tono suave de la voz de su mejor amiga lo hicieron sentirse cómodo de nuevo, era una voz angelical, había que reconocerlo, su amiga era un bueno ejemplo de una niñita modelo… era educada, cortes, era curiosa e inteligente, y quizá lo más importante, jamás dejaba a sus amigos solos.

"Un poco mejor gracias." Respondió cansadamente.

Un silencio incomodo se formo en la habitación, Tails no tenía ni idea de que decir, a estas alturas Cream ya debía estar consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo con el… no tenía la menor idea de cómo contárselo sin sonar desesperado por ayuda… prometió no involucrar ni a Sonic ni a Amy, quería protegerlos, quería que no tuvieran la desgracia de caer en los mas inmisericordes horrores del subconsciente, no quería que salieran más perjudicados… pero ni el tenia idea de cómo lidiar con el problema. Enfrente tenia a su mejor amiga, podría pedirle ayuda a ella… pero como hacerlo en primer lugar? Además también tenía miedo de que le sucediera algo malo, ya lo había hecho una vez con Cosmo, y sabia bien lo que sucedió… aunque lo había superado… jamás se lo perdono del todo.

"Y… dime, que ha sucedido contigo?"

Cream decidió romper el silencio… no sabía que hacer la verdad, ya antes le habían preguntado que había sucedido con el, y había contestado mentiras que la verdad nadie creía, sabían que su situación era mala, pero que no estaba dispuesto a revelarles la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Adelante… puedes confiar en mi Tails… yo no me burlare de ti"

Recordó como Sonic le había hecho semejante proposición antes, y aunque se trato de su mejor amigo, no soltó nada de información, se preocupaba demasiado, se aseguro que no importara que cosa hiciera Sonic, jamás le revelaría la gravedad de la situación con tal de protegerlo de algo que ni el llegaba a comprender. Mucho menos a Cream, seguramente si se volvería loco si a Cream le llegase a suceder algo por culpa suya.

De repente y sin que se diera cuenta, Cream se acerco a él… y le beso la mejilla.

OK… lo admitía… le gustaba su mejor amiga, demasiado, el solo hecho de habérsele acercado tanto lo habían puesto colorado y su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a aumentar mas de lo que ya estaba. Ahora después de sentir sus dulces, suaves y cálidos labios en su mejilla, le hacían sentir… raro. Mas que raro… era un sentimiento que ya había experimentado antes, pero nunca de esta manera, ni a esta intensidad.

Cream solo lo miraba sonriente, y algo sonrojada, había algo en sus ojos que extrañaba a Tails pero que seguía sin atinar que era, Tails dedujo, con la poca sanidad mental que le quedaba que a lo mejor y probablemente, sin estar seguro, que Cream también gustaba de el… o no?

Bueno… solo había una manera de averiguarlo, el incomodo silencio volvía a regresar… pero que sucedería si le decía NO? que se sentirá ser rechazado? Será todo igual como siempre? Seguiríamos siendo los mejores amigos? Habría una especie de rechazo mutuo? Bueno… algo era seguro, tratar de declarársele a una chica, era algo difícil… y aun mas cuando estas al borde del dolor y la locura. Pero habría que comenzar con algo.

"Ah Cream… alguna vez has tenido novio?"

Tails se puso colorado después de hacer la pregunta, Cream no se esperaba eso, la verdad ella no pensaba en que le fueran a hacer esa pregunta. El ver sonrojarse al zorrito de dos colas le dio gracia, no se imaginaba que su mejor amigo fuera tan tímido e inocente.

"Bueno… jamás he tenido, pero se que algún día tendré uno."

Una vez mas silencio… ese incomodísimo silencio, Tails estaba harto del silencio, quería hacer esa pequeña e incómoda pregunta que todo chico de su edad le hace a una linda jovencita como Cream… pero ni idea de cómo debería hacerlo. Se molesto consigo mismo debido a que era considerado un genio… pero no tenia manera de hablar de romance con una chica… un momento… hablaba de romance? Que acaso no solo le gustaba su mejor amiga? Entonces… estaba enamorado de ella? Eso si sonaba muy muy raro.

"No… eso no es posible… porque me enamoraría de mi mejor amiga… simplemente es tonto… ridículo" pensó Tails, que no sabía por dónde empezar, tuvo que escudriñar entre sus memorias para recordar algo que le fuera de ayuda en declarársele a Cream… pero por mas que podía nada le servía, es cuando se molesto en tener cientos de revistas sobre tecnología, ingeniería y maquinas y no haber puesto atención en como decláresele a una chica de tu edad.

"Recuerdas eso que hicimos hace dos semanas en la DJ cave?"

Dijo Cream algo apenada y Tails recordó eso y se sonrojo aun mas… la DJ cave es una antro muy popular entre los niños y adolecentes, es un lugar donde pueden fiesta, bailar música electrónica y pasar un rato muy a gusto con su pareja. Recordó que era el lugar favorito de ambos, les gustaba ir y desvelarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y no había problema con eso, pues el lugar era seguro y las bebidas alcohólicas estaban prohibidas a los menores de edad, además Vanilla, la madre de Cream, no tenia inconvenientes en dejarlos divertirse diariamente, eran días de vacaciones y el lugar abría diario, además Vanilla confiaba mucho en Tails, así que se sentía segura de dejar a su hija al lado de su mejor amigo.

"Esa fue la primera vez que bese a un chico… Tails"

Si hubiera un detector de calor dentro de la habitación… seguramente estuviera a la máxima capacidad… Tails estaba muy colorado, y la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba alta, en lo cómico hubiera podido romper un termómetro con solo ponerlo en su boca… si el beso en la mejilla que le había dado hace un momento lo sonrojo… el haber recordado la vez que se besaron, lo ponía en una situación muy embarazosa… pero por que? Solo se habían besado… acaso tenia algo de malo? Recordaba claramente como sucedió, ambos bailaban muy divertidamente, ambos estaban demasiado atentos a la música, en una de esas Cream se acerco demasiado a Tails a tal grado de quedar abrazados… y sin pensarlo… ella lo beso a el, rápidamente, un beso suave, al final ambos se miraron y rieron.

Momento! Acaso así había sucedido? Fue así como paso? Como es que no lo recordaba bien?… definitivamente algo raro estaba sucediendo. Algo dentro de Tails volvió a despertar, una ligera sensación de vértigo en el estomago se había hecho presente, quizá no era realidad, a lo mejor después de tantas pesadillas, la memoria se le había hecho añicos, a lo mejor no quería recordar como había sido… Dios mío! Tantas preguntas para un zorro de 13 años.

Pues solo había una forma de demostrarlo.

"Cream… me gustaría preguntarte algo"

Ahora su corazón comenzó a trabajar a ritmo acelerado, estaba muy nervioso para lo que le iba a preguntar, tomo aliento, necesitaba calmarse… no parecer "obvio" ante ella, quería dar una buena impresión de sus intenciones, necesitaba al menos demostrar que estaba hablando en serio.

"Dime Tails… necesitas algo?"

Era ahora o nunca… debía hacerlo.

"Cream… te gustaría ser mi novia?"

Cream no dijo nada, se quedo seria por un momento… quizá la pregunta no era la mas adecuada a la situación actual de Tails, quien en este momento no podía ni mirarla a los ojos, estaba rojo como tomate e incluso su calor corporal se podía sentir en toda la habitación. Tails estaba muy rojo, no sabia si de timidez o de vergüenza… quizá no debió haberle preguntado eso, quizá ella simplemente saldría de la habitación y dejaría de hablarle… Dios! Que estupidez había hecho, perder a su mejor amiga por una pregunta estúpida. Cream de repente sonrió, una buena señal tal vez, se acerco a el a tal grado de quedar muy cerca de su cara, quizás ella sienta lo mismo por el, lentamente se acerco a su oído y le dijo.

"Tails… jamás… en mi vida… querría ser tu novia"

Todo la luz de la habitación se torno ligeramente oscura, mientras Cream seguía hablando.

"Es decir… mírate… yo jamás podría estar con alguien como tu"

Tails solo resistía la respiración

"Además… solo me caes bien… solo te bese aquella vez por curiosidad… y la verdad, no me gusto mucho"

Tails seguía sin decir nada, lentamente, su voluntad y espíritu se quebraban lentamente.

"No eres de mi tipo… eres un chico aburrido, débil y la verdad… no te aguanto cuando te pones a llorar, sinceramente, no cumples mis expectativas Tails… me incomoda tener que decírtelo, pero tenias que saberlo algún dia."

Si el corazón de Tails hiciera ruido, en este momento cualquiera podría escuchar como se rompía en mil pedazos.

"Y por ultimo… y créeme que me duele decirlo… temo por mi vida Tails… pues veras… aun recuerdo… que tu mataste a Cosmo"

Tails quedo quebrado por completo, una vez mas aquel maldito tema, aquel maldito tema que lo había hecho sentirse culpable por varios meses, creyendo que ya lo había superado por completo, pero no… incluso su mejor amiga lo culpaba de eso, siempre creyo que sus amigos lo apoyaban en eso, pues charlo con muchos de ellos, y todos le decían lo mismo, que lo que le había sucedido a Cosmo fue algo que no estaba en sus manos, la culpa no era de nadie y menos de el.

Y al parecer Cream creía todo lo contrario.

"Cream… yo no mate a Cosmo…"

"Oye no te tortures… entre mas rápido lo aceptes… mejor será para ti"

"Yo no le hice nada! Fue su decisión!"

"Oye no me grites! Que no quieras aceptar lo que hiciste es tu problema, pero todos nosotros vimos lo que le hiciste… y aunque no quieras esa es la verdad!"

Tails ya lloraba de nuevo, su corazón estaba roto una vez mas, no podía soportar que la chica que alguna vez fuera su mejor amiga, confidente y consejera, se estuviera burlando asi de el, simplemente no era justo… Que le había hecho el a Cream? Porque el cambio tan repentino? Acaso se merecía semejante revelación de la verdad?

"Yo no le hice nada Cream… por favor… dime que estas bromeando"

"No Tails… no estoy jugando… simplemente es eso… la verdad… la mataste y tu sigues vivo"

"No no no no no… no puedes hacerme esto… yo quería mucho a Cosmo… así como te quiero a ti… yo sería incapaz de haberlo hecho a propósito… no yo"

"Tails… en serio, ya deja de engañarte a ti mismo… que no vez que te estás destruyendo a ti mismo desde dentro?"

"Cream… yo… yo soy bueno… soy bueno… yo sería incapaz"

"Si no me quieres creer… pregúntales a ellos, se ve que te gusta ser necio"

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de abrió, Tails no lo podio creer, sus amigos estaban entrando uno a uno en la habitación, tenían la mirada seria, eran todos los que habían estado aquel fatídico día, la esperanza los había dejado, casi todo estaba perdido, y al final, todos sabían en que había terminado todo.

"Tails hermanito… es hora de aceptarlo… tu mataste a Cosmo y creo que es hora de que comiences a aceptarlo… " la voz era nada mas y nada menos que de Sonic, su mejor amigo, no soportaba escuchar sus palabras.

"Sonic tiene razón Tails… ya es tiempo de que madures, y aceptes tu responsabilidad por eso" intervino Amy.

"Tails… se que fue toda tu intensión… no deberías andar diciendo que Cosmo eligió semejante suerte… ya es hora de aceptar lo que has negado tanto tiempo" ahora era Knuckles quien tomaba la palabra mientras juzgaba al zorrito.

"Niño… si algo es verdad en el universo… es que no puedes esconderte de tus pecados… acéptalos y enfréntate al castigo por tu horrible crimen." Ahora era Shadow… quien se creía desaparecido… lo señalaba como un criminal buscando evadir la justicia.

"Sinceramente sentí asco por ti cuando mentiste sobre la muerte de Cosmo… jamás lo hubiera pensado de ti… en este momento, te tengo mucha lástima" Rouge hablo, sonó algo sínico pues ella era alguien que no había dedicado su vida al bien, solo a la ganancia de bienes materiales… y aun así, sus palabras eran duras y sinceras.

"A mi parecer… no hay nada que pueda salvar tu atormentada alma Tails, mataste a un ser vivo… privaste a alguien de su vida… no quisiera ser tu en unos años… o peor aun… en la próxima vida" Espio hablo sin siquiera mirar a Tails, su estilo filosófico sobre la vida y el asesinato era bastante lógico, una sensación de malestar invadió el cuerpo de Tails.

"Si buscas justicia muchacho… deberías empezar por aceptar un castigo por lo que le hiciste a esa niñita, si hubieras usado la cabeza tal vez hubieras podido salvarla… pero no lo hiciste… quisiste ser el héroe aquella vez… y aun así no quieres aceptar lo que sucedió ese día" el enorme cocodrilo Vector había hablado, las palabras de sus amigos se sentían como cuchillos atravesándolo, lentamente… era como si gozaran el sufrimiento que le producían al pequeño zorro de dos colas.

"No tengo mucho que decir… Cosmo no merecía morir… y menos así como lo hiciste" incluso Tails se sorprendió por haber escuchado hablar así a Charmy… quien era una persona alegre y divertida… ahora lo señalaba junto a los demás.

"Dios mio… todos ustedes están locos… locos les digo"

"Hermanito… por favor, si acaso alguien está loco aquí… esta atado a una cama de hospital"

"Sonic… tú no eres así… yo no hice nada malo… tienes que creerme por favor!"

"Tails… yo no te creo"

Tails ya no lo soportaba… estaba sintiendo una ira contundente contra lo que se hacían llamar sus amigos… deseaba soltarse, lanzarse contra ellos, hacerles pagar por el dolor de un asunto que la verdad había quedado olvidado, un asunto que compartieron como amigos y que injustamente se lo echaban en cara en este momento. Que acaso todo mundo menos el se habían vuelto de cabeza? Que acaso la cordura acababa de extinguirse? Porque en este maldito momento se encontraba el solo contra el mundo?.

Tails forcejeo con los amarres de la cama de hospital que lo tenían cautivo, sintió que se ahogaba con su propia saliva y aire que se atoraba en sus pulmones, no tenía miedo en ese momento… estaba ciego de ira, quería explotar y hacerles daño a sus propios amigos, lastimarlos haría que el dolor se fuera, hacerlos gritar de dolor… que pagaran por algo que no cometió, de algo que lo culpaban y lo señalaban como si fuera un condenado por la justicia. Al no poder ni siquiera aflojar las correas, simplemente de dejo caer en la cama e hizo lo único que podía hacer… llorar amargamente.

"Esto no puede estarme pasando"

Y sin que el pobre Tails lo esperaba… surgió una voz que ya era conocida por el, un tono de superioridad mezclado con cinismo e ironía se apareció en la habitación.

"CREO QUE ES HORA DE HACERLE JUSTICIA A LA POBRE COSMO NO CREEN?"

Tails ya sabía de quien se trataba esa voz, una voz que había aprendido a odiar y temerle, a alguien a quien no se podía hacer frente y salir bien librado… la que se había auto denominado la dueña de su alma y su ser enteramente. Recuerdos comenzaron a atravesar su frágil mente, ya sabía de lo que era capaz hacerle físicamente, y ahora temía mas lo que podía sucederle mentalmente si dejaba quebrar su voluntad de resistir. Solo había una cosa que hacer.

Tails solo cerró los ojos.

"ABRE LOS PUTOS OJOS DE UNA VEZ O USARE LA MISMA ENGRAPADORA QUE USASTE HACE UNOS DÍAS PARA EVITAR VENIR A JUGAR CONMIGO Y TE VOY A DEJAR MAS QUE CIEGO"

Sin protesta abrió los ojos, y ya no estaba en la habitación del hospital, pero aun estaba atado a una cama, aunque algo distinta y mucho mas lúgubre… para su horror descubrió que estaba en una especie de prisión… para ser exactos… estaba en una sala de ejecuciones, donde los peores criminales condenados… estaban destinados a morir.

Para su vergüenza, estaba solo en ropa interior atado a una cama mientras todos sus amigos lo miraban fijamente, estaban sentados detrás de un vidrio, asemejando una especie de espectáculo macabro donde pagas un boleto para ver un espectáculo que valdría la pena ver. La chica se sus pesadillas, quien era la macabra maestra de ceremonias lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, un buen puesto para quien exhibe un fenómeno y cobra por ver aquello.

La cama en la que estaba atado era de lo más raro, sus manos estaban atadas a una especie de grotescos electrodos que se ajustaban en sus muñecas y en sus tobillos, el chico inmediatamente intento zafarse, sin poder hacerlo. Aquella monstruosa chica se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía

"SENORAS Y SENORES… LA HORA DE LA JUSTICIA HA LLEGADO… MILES PROWER… SE TE ACUSA DEL BRUTAL ASESINATO DE COSMO… Y POR ESO SE TE CONDENA AL PEOR DE LOS CASTIGOS… LA ELECTROCUCION HASTA LA MUERTE… Y SI SOBREVIVES… TE MATAREMOS CON NUESTRAS PROPIAS MANOS"

Todos los ahí presentes asintieron sin decir palabra alguna, Tails estaba gritando por liberarse, sin ningún progreso, la ejecución era inevitable, su destino estaba marcado… todo parecía tan real… sin lugar a dudas esto no podría ser un sueño…. No podría. Aquella chica, harta de sus gritos se acerco a el y le coloco un maloliente pañuelo hecho bola en su boca con la finalidad de que dejara de gritar. Después de hacerlo, se acerco a su oído y comenzó a susurrar lentamente.

"Sinceramente no sé ni que carajos era Cosmo… pero a decir verdad, no se merecía lo que le hiciste pequeño cabrón"

Se alejo de la victima quien tenía su pulso más que acelerado, sudaba como nunca, y sus pequeños pulmones no soportarían le entrada apresurada del aire, sentía que se estaba ahogando. Lo único en lo que podía estar pensando en su débil mente era.

"Terminara pronto… terminara pronto"

Aquel ente se acerco al interruptor principal, pero como si se un acto se tratara, lo dejo a un lado mientras preparaba el telón final.

"Cosmo… quieres hacernos los honores?"

En ese momento, se acerco lentamente Cosmo, salió de las sombras de la habitación, pero algo andaba mal. Era Cosmo, pero totalmente destrozada, su piel estaba chamuscada, le faltaba un brazo y algunos trozos del cuerpo, quizás así hubiera quedado después de lo que sucedió aquel día, Tails al verla sintió que si se iba a volver loco, lucho una vez más por librarse y estar con ella, tal vez pedirle perdón y misericordia por haberle hecho semejante daño. Cosmo tomo la palanca con su único brazo mientas veía fijamente a Tails forcejear, lo único que dijo lo hizo con la voz angelical que caracterizaba a esa pequeña extraterrestre.

"Vete al infierno Tails"

Y encendió el interruptor.

_Un momento después en el hospital central_

No dejaba de gritar trabadamente, era como si se estuviera ahogando, o como si alguien lo hubiera amordazado, Tails estaba como hace unos momentos, histérico, gritando y lastimándose así mismo, luchando por despertar como lo hizo hacia una media hora, después de que se había despertado, se había vuelto a quedar dormido, Amy regreso para vigilarlo y lo encontró forcejeando de nuevo con tal de liberarse. Cream había regresado también acompañando a Amy, ambas chicas se asustaron al ver de nuevo a su amigo de dos colas en un punto critico.

Cream se lanzo inmediatamente sobre el intentando volver a sobar su nuca, pues sabían que era algo que servía, Amy estuvo a punto de llamar a Moon y requerir su ayuda de nuevo, pero cuando Cream estaba lista para comenzar a sobar a Tails, este despertó súbitamente, su mirada esta roja de ira esta vez, no era nada parecido con las veces anteriores, y en cuanto el zorro observo a ambas chicas su mirada y voz comenzaron a estallar en profunda ira y llanto.

"Quítate de encima! Quítate de encima!"

Cream y Amy no lograron asimilar de inmediato, ahora si creyeron que su amigo estaba loco, hacia media hora estaba torturándose a si mismo, ahora les gritaba violentamente, Cream quedo muy confundida, su inexperiencia en el asunto la hacían algo vulnerable a las emociones que desprendía el comportamiento de Tails, se asusto bastante, pues nunca antes su mejor amigo le había gritado y mirado con tal agresividad.

"No se me acerquen… no me toquen!"

Ambas chicas se alejaron un poco, Tails rara vez se molestaba con alguien por algo, pero generalmente solo se molestaba, jamás gritaba y miraba con ira a alguien, todo mundo lo conocía por eso, razón por la cual el chico tenia gran cantidad de amigos y de gente que lo estimaba debido a su gran corazón… hubo una vez que Sonic dijo, que si Tails estallaba en ira, seguramente seria por un muy buen motivo para hacerlo, pues Tails era una persona difícil de enfurecer. Tails intentaba soltarse de nuevo de las ataduras, ambas chicas no se atrevían a acercarse a el, estaban asustadas por el comportamiento del chico, se sentían gravemente confundidas, no sabían que debían hacer en el momento, el muchacho al ver que no podía ni siquiera aflojar las correas, se puso a llorar amargamente, demostrando a si los trastornos de su personalidad.

"Yo no le hice nada… yo no quise matarla… no tuve elección… no fue mi culpa"

"Tails… de que estás hablando?"

"No te hagas la tonta conmigo Amy… yo no lo hice!"

"De que estás hablando Tails?

"Yo la quería… yo la quise mucho… como te quiero a ti Cream… y ahora me dices que la asesine… no es justo"

"Tails… por amor de Dios, de quien nos estás hablando?"

"De Cosmo… carajo… ustedes me dijeron que la asesine cruelmente!"

"Dios mío Tails… tu jamás has matado a nadie y menos a Cosmo" respondió Amy asombrada al saber que Cosmo era causa del problema.

"Tails… jamás hemos pensado eso… ya lo habíamos superado como amigos" intervino Cream, tratando de contener el llanto, al recordar a su amiga.

"Eso no es cierto! Han estado hablando a mis espaldas… siempre han pensado que la mate, que no pude hacer algo y tuve que matarla… y ahora piensan en castigarme… eso no es justo… éramos varios ese día… porque solo yo cargo con la culpa de eso… no es justo!"

Cream se acerco lentamente a su amigo, temiendo de una reacción violenta, lentamente puso su mano sobre el brazo se Tails, el suave contacto entre ambos chicos genero una ligera reacción en su amigo, Tails se quedo quieto mientras lagrimas caían en silencio, su respiración era agitada, era obvio para la conejita que Tails aun creía que estaba soñando… se dio cuenta de que había sufrió una terrible pesadilla y no se daba cuenta de que estaba de vuelta a la realidad. Una ligera sensación de alivio comenzó a surgir en Tails, el contacto con Cream lo tranquilizaba

"Suéltame por favor"

"Tails… solo quiero ayudarte"

"Eso pensé hace unos minutos… en serio… suéltame!

"Era una pesadilla Tails… si acaso sonaste conmigo o con Amy… no éramos nosotras"

"No es cierto… fue real… no tenía idea de que me detestaras tanto"

"pero yo no te detesto… eres mi mejor amigo"

"Y aun así… decidí abrir mi corazón con…" en ese momento Tails se quedo callado mirando hacia otro punto

"Abrir tu corazón? Qué significa eso?"

"Olvídalo… no te importa"

Cream lo soltó, creyendo que así se calmaría pero no fue así, se dio cuenta de que Tails seguía llorando quedamente, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, tomo a Amy de la mano y la llevo afuera de la habitación, cerro lentamente la puerta, Cream intuía que debía hacer las cosas suavemente, sentía que su amigo era un barril de pólvora listo a explotar en cualquier momento.

"Amy… podrías dejarme 10 minutos con el a solas?"

"Temo que no puedo… Moon me ha ordenado vigilarlo… se molestaran con

"Solo 10 minutos… es todo lo que pido… si no logro tranquilizarlo en 5 minutos, es todo tuyo"

Amy se cruzo de brazos pensativa, Moon seguramente le echaría de este asunto si algo salía mal por su culpa, ya había visto que Tails se podría poner peligroso en caso de enloquecer, una fresca cicatriz en su labio le hizo recordar eso, era arriesgado dejarla sola. Pero por otro lado, conocía a ambos chicos, sabia que ambos se querían mucho y que eran mejores amigos y confidentes, si había alguien que de veras pudiera ayudar a Tails, esa persona sin lugar a dudas era Cream, después de meditarlo unos segundos, Amy suspiro resignada… además era difícil resistirse a la tierna mirada suplicante de la conejita.

"OK… tu ganas, tienes 10 minutos, después llamare a Moon, tiene que hacerle unas pruebas a Tails."

"No te arrepentirás amiga, veras que estaré bien y ayudare a Tails como pueda."

"De acuerdo… solo ten cuidado con el, si se pone violento, llámame y vendré enseguida"

Cream ya no dijo nada, se introdujo lentamente en la habitación, encontró a Tails llorando una vez más en silencio, el corazón se le salía de la pena de ver a su mejor amigo en esas condiciones, si hubiera sido por ella, se hubiera soltado a llorar con el amargamente, pero tuvo que controlarse a si misma, recordó la charla que había tenido con el doctor Kader, tenia que auto controlarse si quería ayudar a su amigo, pues le recomendó que en casos así, es mejor tener al paciente tranquilo, con lo cual podían respondería mejor a cualquier tratamiento.

Se acerco lentamente a su amigo, el cual tenía la mirada hacia otro punto, como si no quisiera ver a su mejor amiga.

"Tails… exactamente de qué te acuse?"

"Dijiste que mate a Cosmo y que me merecía ser castigado"

Lentamente acaricio el brazo del zorrito, noto que tembló al sentir su suave piel al contacto con su mano, sintió que era una buena señal, ya que podía ayudar a su amigo sin la necesidad de ser grosera o mal educada. Extendió su mano hacia su hombro, sintiendo el suave pelaje de Tails, el seguía sin mirarla, ella estaba nerviosa pero exactamente no sabía el porqué, creía que era porque temía una reacción violenta por parte de su amigo, o por que casi nunca antes había acariciado suavemente a su amigo, Cream sabía que de alguna manera, funcionaba.

"Yo jamás te acusaría de semejante cosa… jamás pensé de esa manera de ti"

"Recuerdo lo que dijiste… ni siquiera me consideras un amigo"

"Tails… eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo… yo no podría hacer nada sin ti"

"Eso no es cierto… tu no me quieres… por qué no lo aceptas y me dejas aquí?"

La chica no sabía bien como convencerlo, tenía que intentar como, reviso mentalmente que cosas habían hecho juntos en los últimos días, así que sin lugar a dudas recordó la DJ cave, el antro donde ambos se divertían hasta altas horas de la noche, así que recordó cierto evento que en ese mismo momento hizo que la pequeña conejita se sonrojara.

"Tails… recuerdas hace unos días en la DJ cave?"

"No… no me acuerdo" respondió secamente el zorro.

"Bueno… esa fue la primera vez que bese a un chico?"

Tails la miro asustado, tal como había sucedido hacia un rato, Cream volvía a preguntarle sobre su primer beso juntos, y recordaba como cruelmente la conejita rechazaba, humillaba y acusaba de asesinato al zorrito.

"No… no lo recuerdo"

"Vamos Tails… fue hace dos semanas, acaso no lo recuerdas?"

El zorro quiso hacer memoria pero no lo recordaba, hacia un rato creyó haberlo recordado pero no lo había hecho bien, comenzó a creer que si estaba en el mundo real y no en su terrible subconsciente, tímidamente miro a Cream y le respondió.

"Cream… podrías platicarme como fue?"

"Claro… me encantaría"

FLASHBACK

Cream y Tails bailaban alegremente en la famosa DJ cave, un lugar de diversión para chicos y adolecentes, el ambiente era pendido, divertido y hasta romántico, los chicos estaban bailando una canción de música tecno, al terminar la canción ambos chicos se dirigieron a unos sillones en el patio del lugar, donde las parejas podían relajarse, tomar una bebida refrescante y algunos chicos aprovechaban para estar asolas con sus parejas.

Tails regreso con un par de refrescos, le entrego uno su amiga, mientras bebían, Tails se quedo mirando a su amiga de una forma extraña, era como si examinara su rostro y como venia vestida.

Cream vestía un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado en las caderas y flojo en los pies, una playera amarilla con un girasol en el centro, igual algo ajustada, lo cual permitía ver su suave figura, Tails se le quedo mirando fijamente, y estaba algo sonrojado, no se había dado cuenta de que su mejor amiga era demasiado bonita.

Al darse cuenta Cream le pregunto "Sucede algo?" a lo cual Tails no supo contestar, es mas se puso aun mas rojo y nervioso, solo pudo balbucear algunas palabras sin ningún sentido, lo cual hizo reír a Cream.

"Dime Tails… acaso te parezco linda?"

Tails no supo que decirle, estaba muy colorado y podía verse salir vapor de sus orejas, lo cual causo mas gracia a Cream… quien al no obtener respuesta por parte de su amigo, fingió estar molesta, se levanto del sillón y se alejo un poco de su amigo. Tails no supo si estaba enojada o solo estaba jugando, lo común era ir tras ella y contestarle algo, lo que sea, pero su timidez era muy grande y no sabia que decirle sinceramente.

Cream se alejo sonriendo, había engañado a su amigo haciéndole parecer molesta, era una chica muy activa y con una imaginación enorme, seguramente Tails se había quedado muy confundido y colorado con sus preguntas, de repente se quedo parada en seco, sintió como alguien la tomaba de su cintura y un par de brazos la comenzaban a rodear lentamente, giro levemente la cabeza… y vio que era Tails quien la abrazaba suavemente, ahora a ella le toco sonrojarse, jamás un chico la había abrazado así, no deseo despegarse del abrazo, jamás había sentido una sensación tan nueva y confusa, sentía como si hubieran mariposas en su estomago. De repente Tails se acerco a su oído y le dijo con voz muy suave.

"En verdad… creo que eres muy bonita"

Tanto Cream como Tails estaban muy sonrojados, no se movían y a las demás parejas que pasaban y los miraban decían por lo bajo que ambos chicos se veían muy lindos así abrazados. Jamás antes habían visto eso, lentamente Cream se giro sobre los brazos de Tails y quedo frente de el, ella coloco sus brazos sobre el pecho de su amigo, jamás lo había tenido antes así de cerca, lo vio tan lindo, ambos sabían que debían hacer asi que lentamente comenzaron a acercarse, comenzaron a sentir la agitada respiración de uno sobre el otro, lentamente juntaron sus labios, fue un beso pequeño y normal, sin romanticismos, sintieron la calidez y suavidad del otro, no duro mucho, ambos rompieron el beso y se dieron cuenta de que seguían rojos de vergüenza y nerviosismo, Cream decidió apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de su mejor amigo mientras seguían abrazados.

"Dios mío… que vergüenza siento" dijo Cream riendo suavemente, quien no quería que el momento terminara, era una sensación placentera que no quería que terminara.

"Es lo más raro que he sentido en mi vida… es mi primer beso" respondió Tails mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de su mejor amiga con una mano, con la otra aun cubría la cintura de su amiga, era el momento más raro y nuevo que ambos chicos habían experimentado hasta ese momento.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tails abrió los ojos bien y miro a Cream… ahora lo comprendía todo, lo anterior fue una pesadilla auspiciada por aquella maldita psicópata, aunque había sido muy real todo eso, no era cierto, solo se estaba divirtiendo con él y su mente, había logrado su propósito, lo había puesto en contra de sus amigos,

"Cream… por favor perdóname"

Tails comenzó a llorar, suplicando por el perdón de su amiga, sabia que se había dejado dominar por la ira y un coraje que rara vez se veía en el, y se había intentado desquitar con dos de sus mejores amigas, se sentía avergonzado mas que nada, sentía que no era digno de ser amigo de Cream.

"Tails… zorrito lindo… no tienes de que disculparte"

Cream abrazo a Tails y dejo que se desahogara sobre ella, el zorrito comenzó a llorar acostado, su amiga lo abrazaba y acariciaba su nuca con el afán de tranquilizarlo, Tails hubiera deseado abrazarla y no soltarla, por primera vez desde hace un buen rato, se sentía seguro, sin que nadie pudiera hacerle daño físico o emocional, al fin se sentía bien consigo mismo.

"Yo no te dejare solito Tails… estaré aquí contigo el tiempo que sea necesario"

Después de un rato de estar abrazados llego Moon y Amy, los vieron a ambos abrazados y sonrieron complacidas de la amistad de ambos, al darse cuenta de que los estaban viendo, Cream soltó despacio a Tails, quien estaba sonrojado porque alguien los había visto, Cream también estaba apenada

"Disculpa Cream, pero debo de hacerle una pruebas a Tails, necesito que salgas por un momento"

"Esperare aquí afuera… no te preocupes Tails, yo voy a ayudarte a que te mejores"

Antes de salir Cream rápidamente beso en la mejilla a Tails, quien se quedo muy rojo por la pena, Cream solo le sonrió, y salió rápidamente para que no vieran que ella estaba igual de colorada como su amigo de dos colas.

"Tienes suerte de tener una amiga como ella"

"Eso creo"

Tails miro a Amy desde su cama, miro después hacia abajo y comenzó a disculparse por lo de hace un rato. Decidió que lo mas correcto era pedir disculpas a su amiga por haberse enojado por una tontería cometida por un sueño.

"Amy… perdón por lo de hace un rato… no podía diferenciar que ya estaba despierto y que no estaba dormido"

"No te preocupes amiguito… no tienes de que disculparte… yo por ti, daría mi vida misma."

"Gra… gracias amiga"

Moon comenzó a tomarle algunos signos vitales, pues su abuelo le había instruido de que debía hacer ahora que Cream iba a estar más cerca de Tails, el viejo búho presentía que la simple presencia de su amiga podía mejorar considerablemente, los enfermos mentales podían mejorar con el simple hecho de que una persona querida estuviera cerca de ellos, el termino enfermo mental era duro, y mas aun para Amy y Cream, pero había que aceptarlo, el comportamiento erróneo de Tails indicaba que estaba un poco "tocado" pero que por el momento aun podía controlarse así mismo… eso les daba algo de esperanza.

El resto del día permaneció normal, tenía mucho que Tails no se sentía tan bien, su estado físico mejoro un poco, Cream se encargo de alegrarle el día a Tails, pues le había llevado algo de ropa limpia, una sabana mas cómoda que las del hospital, e incluso le llevo algunas revistas de ingeniería que al zorrito le encantaba coleccionar, incluso le llevo un videojuego portátil, le encantaba jugarlos al lado de Cream, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, podría decirse que se divirtieron mucho los dos en el hospital.

Al final del día, Tails comenzó a sentir pesadez, se sorprendió de que Cream no hubiera intentado hacerle preguntas sobre lo que sucedía, dio gracias al cielo por eso… no deseaba involucrarla… no podría hacerle eso. Antes de dormirse Cream se despidió de el.

"Regresare hoy a casa, pero mañana te prometo que me quedare toda la noche contigo"

Tails asintió, le daba miedo quedarse solo una noche mas, no podía imaginarse ahora que cosa le haría su psicópata nocturna, seguramente intentaría de nuevo acusarlo de asesinato o hacerle algo relacionado con Cosmo… debía estar preparado… él era una buena persona, de eso no había duda, al quedarse al fin solo, decidió resistir el sueño hasta donde le fuera posible, debía permanecer despierto incluso hasta que Cream regresara de nuevo, tenía la impresión de que estar cerca de su mejor amiga podían mejorar las cosas.

Al fin, en la madrugada el sueño lo volvió a vencer, pero curiosamente, se durmió sin ninguna preocupación, cerró los ojos, sabía lo que le esperaba, y aunque estaba aterrado, sabía que no debía demostrarlo, solo provocaría cosas peores, debía estar paciente y resistir, pues era lo único que podía hacer hasta descubrir como vencer a su mayor pesadilla.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaba, aquel horrendo desierto se presentaba ante su mirada, el viento era tan frio y fuerte que le costaba trabajo permanecer de pie, y en medio de todo la vio a ella, a aquella monstruosa chica que le había puesto en contra de sus amigas y le había despertado la ira, lentamente ella camino hacia donde estaba Tails, a tal grado de llegar a quedar muy cerca de el, su mirada no estaba enojada ni en ira como antes, estaba seria, muy seria, como si alguien le hubiera quitado algo… Tails trago saliva, sabia que era hora del espectáculo, era hora de lo peor. Lo único que la chica maligna dijo fue firme y solemne.

"No tienes ni puta idea del problema en que acabas de meter a tu amiguita"

Continuara…

Al fin acabe el 8, carajo ahora si me tarde, una disculpa pues el plan era empezar a escribir desde mitad de julio, ósea después del Mundial XD pues no escribí nada durante los días de los partidos pues la verdad les preste atención jejeje, pero para acabarla de amolar mi compu se jodio en julio y no la he arreglado, apenas conseguí una lap y me puse a adelantar esta historia.

Es la primera vez que recibo más de 40 reviews, jamás antes me habían mandado tantos, eso es señal de que quieren que siga la historia, a veces se me complica tanto que si quiero dejarla a medias. Pero eso lo deciden ustedes con sus reviews.

**Darkblue24** eso de "entregar a la ciencia" me gusto bastante, me diste una buena idea con eso, la verdad, y le atinaste con eso de que Cosmo aparecía para atormentar a Tails, aun esperando tu fic, ojala Sonic y Cream acaben juntitos en tu fic XD. **Malli prower**, que es la vida sin torturas no? XD de eso se trata mi fic, me alegra que te guste mi modo de escribir, el trabajo no es tanto problema, es mas bien la imaginación que debes de darle a la historia, a veces es agotador. **Tifon the Hedgehog** gracias por el review camarada, espero tus opiniones de este capitulo. **Gray the Tiger**, Monologo… no se me había ocurrido llamarlo asi, pues no era mi intención, aunque me agrada que te guste, Kader no es malo… solo es incomprendido XD. **Napo1** camarada! Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado, es bueno saber que lo que uno escribe general un sentimiento en el lector. **Maika Luna**… wow, te hice llorar? Es el segundo fanfic en el que me dicen que alguien lloro por algo que escribi, sinceramente me gustaría recibir reviews tuyos dando una sugerencia, tal vez asi el fic pueda mejorar o ponerse mas dramático. **Mairusupauaa** algo sobre lo que opinas será dicho en el fic, solo que viene después, tiene que ser en un momento donde las cosas se pongan tranquilas, pues aun Tails no acaba con sus tribulaciones, lo de la patada a Amy, se me ocurrió como si fuera un forcejeo en serio, me ha tocado ver gente que no puede ser controlada y tiene que soltar patadas para que los dejen en paz. **Albian** creo que nada mas tu te diste cuenta de los errores del capitulo, la verdad aunque he usado desde hace 6 años jamás he intentado corregir los errores que se me olvidan revisar, las preguntas que haces pueden ser contestadas en el capitulo que sigue si me logro sincronizar con la historia, no se si sea hora de revelar quien es quien tortura a Tails. **Haruhi the Kitsune** creo que muchos les gusto que Cosmo saliera, la verdad casi no sabia de ella, me puse a ver Sonic X (que es un fiasco de anime para ser sinceros) y saque algunas ideas buenas, y has mas ejercicio para que no te de un paro cardiaco… créeme, eso no es bueno XD. **Tailsy chan**, pues es mi primer fic de Sonic la verdad, la historia salió así nada mas, es medio gore la verdad, es para el que le guste el termino, aun así gracias por el dato. **zbz** el libro en el que me base desafortunadamente olvide el titulo, lo leí en mi primer año de secundaria, el tema estaba relacionado con ese rollo de la clonación y el punto de vista de la iglesia, por mas que lo he buscado no lo he encontrado, una disculpa por eso, ojala sigas leyendo el fic. **badgrilanime** Gracias por tus reviews, esas ideas para mantenerse despierto son cosas que se me ocurrieron asi nada mas, a lo mejor las vi en una película de horror y ni me di cuenta, ojala sigas leyendo.

Pues bien gente me despido por el momento, nos vemos en el capitulo 9, si ustedes desean que ya se sepa quien es ELLA opinen, pero si quieren seguir en suspenso, opinen en sus reviews. Cuídense camaradas.

AJ


	9. Revelacion parte uno

Pesadilla sin fin

Capitulo 9 "Revelaciones" primera parte

"_En la noche a tu lado, las palabras son claves, son llaves, el deseo es el rey. Que tu cuerpo sea siempre, un amado espacio de revelaciones._

_Acto 1: Te recuerdo que eres mío, así que juguemos_

Tails no dijo nada después de que su aterradora anfitriona le dijera sobre el problema en que había metido a Cream, eso ya era el colmo, con el, ella podría hacerle lo que quisiera, pero no iba a permitir que Cream saliera mal librada de esto, no podía, era demasiado cruel el solo imaginar lo que aquella psicópata le haría a la conejita, eso no lo toleraría, debía hacer algo. Aunque estaba aterrado, el chico saco fuerzas para mirarla directamente a los ojos tímidamente, no quería retarla, solo quera demostrarle que con su amiga no debía meterse, estaba decidido a humillarse una vez mas con tal de proteger a su mejor amiga.

"por favor… solo… déjala en paz"

"Que has dicho?"

Tails se quedo trabado, no sabía como reaccionar aquella chica se le quedo mirando esperando que el zorro volviera a hacer su petición, no obtuvo respuesta, Tails incluso sentía las necesidades fisiológicas de su cuerpo apenas contenidas por el miedo a que ella le hiciera algo con tal de humillarlo. Al no obtener respuesta del zorro, aquella chica lo tomo de un hombro mientras estrellaba su rodilla contra el estomago del zorro, el chico cayó de rodillas abrazándose por el dolor y la necesidad de aire, aquella loca era fuerte, lo aparentaba bien.

"Habla fuerte carajo!... pareces una puta niña!"

Tails soltó algunas lágrimas al caer, el dolor era insoportable, no podía respirar por el dolor, la sensación era mala, pero cuando empezaba a disminuir recibió otro rodillazo, esta vez caía a la altura del pecho, lo cual comenzó a ahogar de nuevo al zorro por el dolor, quería levantarse y encararla, pero el dolor se lo impedía, vaya que aquella psicópata pegaba duro, el zorro no lograba recordar quien había logrado golpearlo así, cobardemente aquella chica volvió a patearlo un par de veces, hasta que al fin cayó al suelo, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para soportar estar de rodillas o de pie.

"Habla de una puta vez… no te he escuchado!"

Al fin Tails se decidió a mirarla, soportando el dolor y la falta de aire en su cuerpo pudo enderezarse lo suficiente como para contestarle, sacando fuerzas que no tenia, se apoyo sobre sus brazos y firmemente le contesto, aun sabiendo de que seguiría recibiendo castigo de su pesadilla.

"por favor… deja a mi amiga en paz"

Aquella chica se le quedo viendo, después de darle una patada mas en el estomago, le dio la espalda, se quedo pensando algo, le intrigaban bastante los sentimientos de Tails, le daba curiosidad estudiarlo, quería saber hasta donde era capaz su zorro de soportar sufrimientos inimaginables, tanto físicos y psicológicos, ella estaba consciente de que Tails sentía algo por su amiga coneja, algo que ella no podía tolerar, sabia que debía sacarle provecho a eso, sabía que valdría la pena sacar a relucir cada sentimiento del zorro que había reclamado como suyos.

"Muy bien Tails… hagamos un trato"

"Un trato?... que clase de trato?

"Vamos a pelear Tails… a tal grado de matarnos el uno al otro… vamos a lastimarnos tan duro que será divertido… si te gano, tu amiga me pertenece, y si ganas te concedo algo que me convenga"

Tails se quedo mirando sorprendido, como era posible que alguien cuerdo dijera eso, no era posible, esta chica era definitivamente una sociópata, una jodida loca que debía haber escapado de un manicomio, la idea le asustaba, ya antes había peleado con enemigos, pero jamás había peleado por lastimar seriamente a alguien, y menos a una chica, lo habían educado para respetar a las mujeres, algo básico en la educación de un niño, recordaba las palabras de Sonic "jamás te atrevas a lastimar a una mujer" lo tenía muy en mente, aun sabiendo que la chica que tenía enfrente era una brutal psicópata no podía atacarla

"no… no puedo… no debo… ni siquiera a ti"

"Vaya, que zorro tan cobarde… sobre todo estúpido… te doy una oportunidad de vengarte y te haces el chico bueno"

Le decía ella con tal de provocarlo, comenzó a caminar alrededor de Tails, buscando algo con tal de provocar una pelea con él, sentía unas tremendas ganas de lanzarse al zorro y golpearlo salvajemente, pero quería también sentir algo de dolor, quería que la golpearan, quería ver si Tails era capaz de asesinar a alguien con tal de proteger a aquella conejita, al colocarse a la altura de sus colas, sin pensarlo comenzó a aplastarlas con sus pies, el zorro grito de dolor y coraje, el áspero terreno hacia que la sensación fuera aun mas dolorosa, aquellos gritos que soltaba el chico eran como música para sus oídos, le encantaba escuchar dolor ajeno, en especias de este chico, pues tenia algo que le hacia hacerlo sufrir aun mas.

"Vamos… pelea conmigo… demuéstrame que no eres una nenita"

"No… no voy a hacerlo"

"Anda… vamos a matarnos, si?"

"Cállate… yo no hago eso"

"vamos Tails… demuéstrame que no eres una linda señorita… vamos a pelear"

"Ya cállate carajo!... yo no soy débil desgraciada"

"Al menos sabes decir insultos… vamos desahógate por lo que te he hecho"

"No… y ya cállate de una puta vez"

"Anda… recuerda como te he hecho llorar"

"Eres una maldita loca… déjame en paz"

"Vamos zorrito, agasájate, golpéame tanto como quieras"

"No voy a hacerlo!... no voy a hacerlo!"

Se le acababa la paciencia, no podía creer que no pudiera acabar con la voluntad de Tails, ahora si estaba molesta, ni siquiera el pisar con fuerza las colas del zorro ¿Qué acaso esperaba que fuera mas cruel con el? ¿Acaso le estaba retando? No podía creer que Tails fuera demasiado valiente o demasiado estúpido como para que no accediera a pelear con el. Al final de cuentas, fue una buena elección haber escogido al zorro para sus maléficas intensiones, Tails era el ser mas interesante que había conocido.

Al ver que sus provocaciones no llegaron a ningún lado, dejo de pisar las colas del zorro, rápidamente lo tomo de cuello hasta alzarlo, el chico comenzó a ahogarse, y ella lo estrello contra una pared de piedra mientras aun lo sostenía, el chico luchaba por zafarse de su captora, ella comenzó a estrellar la cabeza de Tails varias veces contra la dura pared, y el chico pareciera solo forzar con ella, no le rogaba como antes, eso la molestaba, quería que el zorro suplicara y se humillara así mismo como antes, hasta que se le ocurrió algo que en serio haría explotar al zorro. Se movió hacia su oído mientras aun lo ahorcaba contra la pared, sabia lo que iba a suceder.

"Tails… recuerdas cuando abuse de ti?"

El zorro abrió los ojos con dificultades, su mirada cambiaba cada segundo

"Te hice gemir como una señorita… tu cuerpo fue mío e hice con el lo que quise"

Era ahora o nunca, debía de estallar lo peor del chico, la emoción en su oscuro corazón era demasiada.

"Imagínate lo que le hare a la conejita… violar su dulce cuerpo… será delicioso cuando me dejes…"

No termino la frase, ni ella se imaginaba lo que Tails había hecho, había estrellado violentamente su puño contra su quijada, le volteo tanto la boca que el cuello giro bastante, sin evitarlo ella cayo al piso, la mirada de Tails era de ira total, su mirada era roja, casi como la de ella, le dedico una sonrisa al zorro que solo le provoco mas coraje, había obtenido lo que quería. Iba a tener un momento bastante entretenido.

"Eso!... así me gusta" rio cínicamente mientras escupía sangre "eso es todo lo que tienes?" Tails se lanzo de nuevo sobre ella, una vez mas estrellaba sus puños sobre ella, Tails jamás había golpeado a nadie así, no controlaba sus emociones en ese instante, los golpes sonaban violentamente, golpes duros y precisos, Tails no dejaba de golpearla, y obviamente cayo al suelo mientras ella trataba de apoyarse sobre sus brazos y volvía a provocar al enardecido chico con su cínica sonrisa.

"Vamos zorrita… puedes hacerlo mejor" Tails estaba cansado que ella lo comparara con una niña, estaba harto, el haberle recordado el momento en que abuso de el le traía a sus recuerdos sensaciones muy distintas… odio, humillación, desesperación, ira, todo eso estaba al borde en ese momento, aprovechando de que ella estaba en el suelo Tails se acerco rápidamente a ella, tomo la cabeza de la chica de sus pesadillas entre sus manos y comenzó a estrellarla duramente contra el suelo, lo hizo repetidas veces, el sonido de el chocar con el suelo era espantoso, sangre comenzó a aparecer en cantidades. El zorro ya no se controlaba a si mismo, después de quedar exhausto azoto por ultima vez el cráneo de aquella chica que tanto dolor le había causado, el zorro solo se tumbo en el suelo mientras repetía.

"muérete… muérete… muérete"

Ella quedo inmóvil un momento, Tails pensó que al fin se había librado de ella, comenzó a llorar por lo que había hecho, su ira se había desatado, nunca antes había hecho semejante cosa, sabia que era un sueño y parecía bastante real, pero de una cosa estaba seguro el zorro de dos colas, no se arrepentía de haber lastimado a una chica, sinceramente se lo merecía. Pero para su mala suerte el cuerpo de ella comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras comenzaba a levantarse, Tails pudo ver su rostro y lo que vio no le agrado para nada, le había destrozado el rostro a golpes se le veían trozos de carne ensangrentados, algunos huesos faciales estaban desacomodados y algunos traspasaban su piel, su mirada, sus ojos, estaban ensangrentados, varias gotas de sangre manchaban el suelo, ella estaba como si nada, podía notarse una macabra sonrisa en aquel destrozado y deforme rostro. El zorro estaba muy asustado.

"WOW!... eso estuvo genial Tails… tenia tiempo que alguien no me lastimaba así… sabía que no eras un marica después de todo"

Aquella chica coloco sus manos sobre su deforme rostro, y como si se tratase de una estampa adhesiva comenzó a arrancar su piel de su rostro, de un tirón se despellejo la cara, le había dolido bastante pues había soltado un grito mientras se despellejaba, y para sorpresa de Tails su piel se había regenerado, no había ninguna herida en el rostro de esa chica su piel quedaba limpia y sin nada que reparar.

"Te das cuenta de que el dolor es hermoso Tails?... de eso se trata zorrito… el arte es hermoso… el dolor es arte… me considero una artista del dolor… y tu eres mi próximo lienzo"

Tails se levanto rápidamente, comenzó a retroceder aun sabiendo de que no había lugar a donde ir o donde esconderse, estaba perdido, no entendía como después de propinarle una salvaje golpiza a aquella chica se riera como si nada, y ahora se arrancara la piel y siguiera como si nada nunca hubiera sucedido, sin ninguna herida, como si no le importara el haber sacado lo peor de sus sentimientos, esta vez no sabia que hacer.

"Creo que es mi turno zorrito"

Se lanzo al ataque, al igual que Tails, ella le propino un tremendo derechazo que el zorro no pudo esquivar por el miedo, fue igual de tremendo que el de Tails, y ella no dejo caer al zorro, lo tomo rápidamente del brazo antes de que cayera al piso, lo atrajo hacia ella y volvió a golpearlo brutalmente, repitió varias veces ese procedimiento, Tails estaba perdiendo la pelea, ella pegaba duro, quizá más duro que él, pareciera que tenia puños de piedra, Tails sentía como sus huesos se partían al recibir tal golpiza, después de una buena sesión de golpeo, aquella chica dejo caer al pobre zorro, que de su boca escupió algunos dientes ensangrentados.

"No te da pena que una chica golpee mas duro que tu?"

El zorro se levanto, estaba furioso, una vez mas le insultaban y quería desquitarse, le dolía bastante el cuerpo, pero su orgullo estaba aun mas magullado, no soportaba a esta chica, la odiaba, la odiaba en serio, jamás había odiado a alguien así, un desconocido deseo de venganza había nacido en su joven corazón, sabia que estaba mal, ninguno de sus amigos le habían educado para eso, siempre le habían dicho, _la venganza nunca lleva a nada bueno_, pero en este momento aquello pasaba a segundo plano.

La diabólica chica comenzó a mover las manos hacia Tails con tal de llamar su atención… mas bien estaba retándolo.

"Después de recibir unos golpes… descubres que no eres de cristal, Tails… venga, alégrame el día"

Esta vez ambos chicos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a pelear enserio, suciamente, sin reglas ni consideraciones, los golpes que se daban eran para matarse si era necesario, lastimarse seriamente era el objetivo, si Tails caía al suelo ella pateaba su rostro, y si ella quedaba mal parada recibía un codazo en la espalda por parte del zorro, a veces se arrojaban las piedras filosas del suelo con tal de ganar ventaja. Lo que hacia que Tails siguiera peleando era que ella sonreía a todo momento, aun cuando recibía sus golpes, ella se divertía, pues era lo que quería, saber hasta donde era capaz de aguantar la cordura del chico mientras se mofaba de su resistencia.

Entonces ella decidió divertirse aun mas, ella conocía los secretos mas íntimos del zorro, decidió aprovecharse de esa situación.

Cuando Tails estuvo a punto de soltar un golpe con su izquierda, ella se transformo en Cream, y por reflejo Tails esquivo el golpe, no podía creerlo, tenia enfrente a su mejor amiga y estuvo a punto de golpearla, Tails cayo de rodillas enfrente de ella "Por que me pegas Tails?" pregunto la falsa Cream, y por increíble que parezca Tails estuvo a punto de suplicarle perdón, aprovechando la ingenuidad del zorro, ella volvió a su forma original y golpeo ferozmente al chico que no pudo detener los golpes, ella aprovecho su estrategia, se transformó en las personas que Tails amaba en su vida y ella siempre hacia lo mismo, sabia que Tails jamás lastimaría a sus seres amados… Sonic, Cream, Amy, Sally, Moon… ella se divertía bastante al hacerlo, su único inconveniente fue que se estaba aburriendo, Tails lo hacia demasiado fácil y el jueguito había perdido algo de gracia.

El zorro ya estaba agotado, no podía ni estar de pie, cada golpe que soltaba le dolía mas a el en los puños, su respiración ya era difícil, le ardía el cuerpo, no sabia que huesos tenia rotos o lastimados, el simple hecho de estar de pie era bastante doloroso, no podía resistir mas, el odio seguía ahí, pero no podía sostenerse, finalmente cayo de rodillas, su mirada era borrosa, la sangre le brotaba de un ojo y no veía bien, se sentía cansado, quizás seria bueno rendirse y aceptar la derrota… ¿pero, y Cream? La iba a dejar a merced de esta psicópata? La estaba abandonando? Como se atrevía a hacer semejante cosa? Acaso era cobarde? Acaso ella tenia razón y era débil?

"Sabia que eras demasiado predecible… es hora de terminar con esto" ella se acerco al zorro por detrás y tomo uno de sus brazos haciéndole una llave, el zorro grito, ella era hábil, la llave en cuestión era peligrosa, pues podía romperle el hueso a mitad del humero, sin duda una lesión muy grave y sobre todo dolorosa.

Ella, quien mantenía la llave, se acerco a su oído y susurro algo que solo Tails escucho, después el zorro movió la cabeza desesperadamente, negándose a lo que había odio.

"Quiero que repitas en voz alta lo que te acabo de decir"

"vete al carajo… no voy a hacerlo"

Ella subió la intensidad de la llave.

"Dilo zorrito"

"No… no… no lo voy a hacer"

Ella volvió a subir la llave, Tails sintió un punto de tensión a mitad del humero.

"Dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo"

"No… no voy a dejar que me ahhhhh"

El hueso estaba a punto de romperse, Tails soltó lágrimas que se mesclaron con su sangre, ahora debía aceptarlo, había perdido de nuevo. El zorro, resignado a la derrota comenzó lentamente a hablar.

"Me llamo Tails… y soy"

"Que dices? No te escuche"

"Me … me llamo Tails… y soy… una niñita débil… y llorona"

"Dilo mas fuerte que no te oigo"

"Me llamo Tails y soy una niñita débil y llorona"

"Grita que no te oigo

"Me llamo… me llamo Tails y soy una niñita débil y llorona!"

"Grita carajo o te arranco el jodido brazo"

"Me llamo Tails y soy una niñita débil y llorona!"

"Así me gusta… que me obedezcan"

Lo soltó, Tails agarro su brazo mientras se sostenía su brazo lesionado, una vez mas su alma quedo quebrada, una vez mas estaba humillado, ella se levanto también, al igual que Tails ella estaba igual de lastimada y herida, se puso de pie con dificultad y se puso enfrente de Tails y se arrodillo con el con su mano lo tomo de la cara y le decía

"por ahora… no tocare a tu amiguita… no tengo nada en contra de ella… solo quería que jugaras conmigo, pero…"

Lo que paso después ni Tails se lo esperaba, ella rápidamente, sin ningún respeto por Tails, con su mano libre, lo tomo por sus testículos, Tails grito de dolor, sintió como su cuerpo se torcía hacia adelante, era la primera vez que ella le lastimaba sus partes masculinas, ni siquiera cuando abuso de el lo había hecho, ella estaba divertida, le proporciono un apretón aun mas fuerte que el zorro chillo de dolor y vergüenza, ella hizo que Tails le mirara a los ojos.

"Ahora escúchame bien zorrito… si vuelvo a ver que esa lindísima conejita te besa, te dedica una linda mirada o te dejas consentir por ella… te lo arranco todo antes de que sepas para que te sirve… de acuerdo?"

Tails asintió rápidamente, deseaba que le soltaran, y así fue, ella lo soltó y el comenzó a sobarse, el dolor no se iba, era demasiado fuerte, jamás alguien lo había lastimado ahí, solo a quienes los hayan torturado así, podrían contar la horrible sensación de aquellas heridas y sus gravísimas consecuencias.

"Eres mío y solo así vas a recordarlo todos los días de tu miserable existencia"

Ella se quedo sonriendo viendo como Tails se sobaba sus partes privadas, que al fin y al cabo eran de ella, ya que Tails era de su propiedad y tenia el derecho a hacer de el lo que quisiera, ella comenzó

"Sabes Tails… después de todo… no estas tan mal como había pensado"

Tails la miro, no entendía nada de lo que le había dicho el dolor no cedía, y le dolía bastante, no solo eso, sino todo el cuerpo.

"Antes de que despiertes te tengo una sorpresa zorrito, y se que ambos vamos a disfrutarla"

El zorro comenzó a sollozar quedamente, sabía que era algo que seguramente no lo iba a disfrutar.

_Acto 2: cuatro mentes son mejor que una_

Mientras tanto en el hospital…5:00 am

Night había reunido a su equipo de trabajo, era hora de comenzar a trabajar seriamente en el problema del zorro de dos colas, el chico estaba al borde de la locura y lo que mas les inquietaba era el entender como su pequeño cuerpo lograba resistir semejantes condiciones físicas que en teoría eran insoportables.

"Muy bien chicos… ya perdimos bastante tiempo… les agradezco que llegaran temprano"

Los médicos que conformaban en equipo del búho estaban listos para entrar en acción, Mai era Cardióloga, su padre había fallecido debido a un infarto al corazón, esa fue la razón por la que la joven ardilla quisiera querer curar todos los males que afectaban al musculo de la vida, Jim era psicólogo especializado en el comportamiento infantil, todos lo conocían por ser jovial e inquieto, quizá por eso había estudiado esa carrera, Red era oncólogo especializado en hematología, todo lo relacionado con la sangre le fascinaba, se le conocía por ser leal pero bastante explosivo si las cosas no salían como el deseaba, y al final Mike, quizá el más desdichado, era neurocirujano especializado en neurofisiología, había sido compañero de clase de Kader en la universidad y siempre fue el número dos en todo, siempre tratando de superar al tigre en todo sin éxito, los métodos viles de Kader, combinados con su increíble inteligencia habían llevado al lobo a estar siempre a la sombra del tigre blanco.

"Necesito saber lo que piensan, necesitamos una guía, tienen los primero análisis, ahora necesito saber su opinión profesional" comenzó el búho, mientras le daba un sorbo a su termo de café cargado.

"Un tumor cerebral"

"Epilepsia"

"Depresión con un grave caso de Trastorno bipolar"

"Sinceramente, como cardióloga, no logro cuadrar el sueño pesado del chico con su acelerado pulso cardiaco, Red, no será algún trastorno en su sangre, tal vez una toxina o alguna sustancia que desconocemos" propuso la ardilla.

"El análisis no revelo nada, envié las muestras a virología a no revelo nada que no deba de estar ahí, por el contrario, su sangre está bien, yo no creo que sea leucemia, cuadra mas con la epilepsia" respondió el fornido novillo negro.

"Has considerado anestesiar al chico? A lo mejor eso no da la oportunidad de frenar sus padecimientos y realizar a detalle un análisis de su cerebro" intervino ahora un joven lobo en bata medica.

"Mike, te recuerdo que eso es ilegal, se necesita el consentimiento de los padres para anestesiar a un menor de edad" reprendió el búho.

"Y que hay de Amy? ella responde por él y por el señor Sonic, ella puede dar su valoración" respondió el lobo.

"Amy Rose no tiene voz aquí, solo esta para que no matemos al chico" respondió fríamente la ardilla "aunque no importa si es legal o no, el tener a ese zorro amarrado y sin avisar a la junta media ya es bastante ilegal"

"Que hay de la conejita? Que has averiguado?" se adelanto Jim, que en ese momento quitaba la envoltura a una paleta roja.

"Es algo interesante… el estado de ánimo del chico mejora con ella cerca, algo común en los enfermos mentales, lo interesante es que su organismo biológico responde a esos impulsos" el búho saco mas hojas "el electrocardiograma del chico mejoro considerablemente, Mai, tienes los resultados del corazón del chico?"

"Si… y no hay nada de que preocuparse, su corazón esta sano… sigo sin entender como no ha estallado por llevar ese ritmo tan mortal… es como si no se quisiera morir fulminado" la chica ardilla se froto las sienes, no acostumbraba estar despierta a tan tempranas horas de la mañana"

"Oye Mai… no has considerado que el chico tenga Síndrome de Cabeza explosiva… se poco de eso, pero es una buena posibilidad" pregunto el Novillo a la ardilla que lo miraba algo molesta.

"Eso nada tiene que ver… si quieres proponer enfermedades raras, prueba con el Insomnio familiar Mortal" respondió la ardilla mientras el novillo le echaba una mirada irritada.

"Eh chicos… dejen de pelear ya…" les interrumpió el búho "en este momento cualquier opción es viable, y si es necesario hacer mas análisis los haremos"

"Solicito permiso para hacerle un electroencefalograma al chico en 3 horas" menciono Mike sin mirar a Night, los demás médicos lo miraron, estaban algo confundidos con su petición.

"Lo tienes, pero no se que quieras ver en eso, las tomografías no revelaron nada, eso que quieres hacer suena interesante" le respondió el búho mientras Mike anotaba cosas en la pequeña libreta que llevaba consigo mismo.

"OK muchachos… descansen un poco antes de que el hospital abra, Jim necesito que entrevistes a Tails necesito saber sobre el pasado del chico, al primer momento no te dirá nada, solo has que poco a poco entres en sus recuerdos, temo que eso también ha influido bastante en la enfermedad del chico… de ser posible entrevista también a Cream por favor" la rana asintió mientras salía junto a la ardilla y el novillo.

Cuando salieron Mike cerró la puerta y se dirigió al búho Night, tenía algo que decirle en privado.

"Has considerado la terapia de choque Night?"

El búho se le quedo mirando seriamente al joven lobo, como neurocirujano sabia que a veces esa era la solución a algunos problemas relacionados con el cerebro y el sistema nervioso, pero como todos sabían, era algo riesgoso si no se controlaba al paciente.

"Si lo he considerado, pero recuerda tus clases de medicina ética, el paciente debe de acceder a ese tratamiento por su cuenta, no se le debe de forzar a menos que sea necesario, también requiere de la aprobación de la junta Medica los cuales tienen que mandar a un observador para el tratamiento y sobre todo, está estrictamente prohibido aplicar terapia de choque a menores de edad"

El lobo asintió, lo sabía, no era tonto, pero el mismo lobo y Night sabían que tarde o temprano estarían aplicando electricidad controlada en el cuerpo del zorrito de dos colas, aun de manera clandestina, ambos galenos sabían que debían hallar la solución rápido antes de llegar a esos extremos.

Cuando ambos médicos estaban por salir de la oficina del búho, alguien la abrió repentinamente, era Moon quien estaba asustada y aun peor, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, el búho y el lobo pensaron que lo peor acababa de suceder.

"Abuelo… ven pronto… es Tails de nuevo!"

"Dios mío, y ahora que ha sucedido?"

_Acto 3: La cajita de los horrores_

Unos momentos después de que Tails y ella se habían peleado

"Hijo de la gran puta eso si me dolió!"

Ella caía de rodillas mientras Tails estaba detrás, nunca supo de donde saco fuerzas de reserva, ella gritaba de dolor, el zorro se sentía feliz de haber hecho lo que había hecho, le había roto el brazo como hace un momento ella intento hacerlo, el zorro aprovecho que le había dado la espalda, rápidamente se levanto y se puso en posición, tomo su brazo y lo forzó en la misma llave que habían practicado en el, pero Tails estaba totalmente fuera de si, la ira hizo que sin pensarlo le partió el humero por la mitad. El sonido del hueso rompiéndose fue espantoso, solo quienes hayan escuchado eso saben de lo que estoy hablando.

"Eso te pasa por ensenarme cosas nuevas maldita loca!"

La escena era horrible, a ella se le salía el hueso a mitad del brazo, la herida sangraba y ella no paraba de maldecir al zorro debido al dolor, Tails solo la veía sonriendo ligeramente, al fin, le había ganado la pelea, el estaba de pie y ella sufriendo de dolor, sabía que estaba mal sentirse bien por eso, sabía que si sus amigos lo estuvieran viendo, vanagloriándose por haber golpeado una mujer, seguramente estarían decepcionados de el, pues en ese momento, la venganza y la ira se sentían bastante bien, eran sentimientos nuevos para el zorro.

La diabólica chica comenzó a concentrarse, era un lugar donde ella mandaba, ya lo había demostrado antes, necesitaba superar el dolor, sin duda sabia como hacerlo, comenzó a concentrarse llevando su brazo sano hacia su brazo roto.

"El dolor es hermoso… no estoy enojada… el dolor es bello… no estoy enojada"

De un tirón se acomodo de nuevo la fractura, no sin antes gritar debido a eso, su respiración era cansada, lo curioso era que ninguna lágrima se asomaba de sus ojos, era como si lo hubiera disfrutado, y vaya que si lo había hecho, una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Tails se coloco en posición de pelea por si quería reanudar su combate, ella hizo un ademan de que había sido suficiente.

"OK Tails… tenía mucho tiempo que nadie me divertía tanto como tú lo has hecho… me has vencido hoy, lo admito… pero has de admitir que ha sido bastante divertido"

El zorro seguía sin dar crédito a lo que oídos, simplemente no lo comprendía, esa chica si estaba loca, no, claro que no era locura… era demencia! Pues se habían insultado, se habían golpeado, se mutilaron, se humillaron… y aun así… fue divertido?

"Solo por eso te concederé dos cosas… la primera, pídeme lo que quieras"

"No confió en ti"

"Ese es tu problema zorrito… mi oferta sigue en pie"

"Debes… debes de estar bromeando verdad"

"Que acaso no hablo enserio… yo no bromeo"

"pues deseo que me liberes!"

"Vete a la mierda imbécil… eso no va a pasar nunca… otra cosa más "útil" que quieras… dime"

El zorro se quedo de pie pensando en que hacer… que podía pedirle aparte de que le dejaran en paz? Ella se lo dejo muy en claro, "eres mío y no te dejare ir jamás", solo una cosa se le ocurrió en el momento.

"Que cosa eres?… cómo te llamas?… y porque me has arruinado la vida?

Ella se le quedo mirando seria, esperaba algo más "inteligente" por parte del zorro, pero en toda su inteligencia solo pudo preguntar eso. Pero como fue lo que quería saber, ni modo, que podía hacer ella? Si hubiera sido ella, hubiera pedido algo más útil como un arma o algo con que defenderse… Tails no era tan listo como le pareció desde un principio.

"OK… me llamo Ixchel… soy una ocelote… tengo 13 años desde hace mas de 500 que me morí… te escogí para algo que en este momento no te importa"

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando, ahora Tails entendía la manera de vestir de Ixchel, su ropa era mas bien indígena… tal vez de los tiempos de la princesa Tikal probablemente, pero 500 años eran bastante… de que se trataba esto? Acaso ella era un alma en pena? Y de ser así… porque lo había escogido para algo?

"Bueno… ya cumplí con eso… te tengo otro regalito Tails"

Ella saco una pequeña cajita sorpresa, de esas que tienen en un costado una manivela y que después sale un pequeño muñeco sonriente, la cajita era de 15 x 15 cm y se veía normal, algo bastante raro para tratarse de Ixchel, quien le arrojo la caja, el zorro la atrapo y comenzó a observarla, se sentía muy cansado en ese momento para seguir con los juegos de esta maniática, sus heridas seguían frescas y el cuerpo aun le dolía bastante, pero no había de otra en este lugar, Ixchel dictaba las reglas y debía soportarlo hasta al menos supiera como deshacerse de ella.

"Supongo que te lo tengo que agradecer no?"

"Como gustes… solo gira la manivela"

Tails estuvo a punto de soltar la cajita y no abrirla, pero sabía que eso era una afrenta a la chica que tenía enfrente, estaba harto en ese momento, no sabía en qué momento despertaría y terminarían las torturas de esta noche, solo quería que todo terminara, quiso arrojarle la caja a Ixchel, pero no estaba en condiciones de retarla de nuevo.

"O abres esa puta caja o juro que te la meto por el…"

"OK… ya cállate… voy a hacerlo"

Tails suspiro, y con miedo comenzó a girar la manivela, sus movimientos eran torpes y no sabia que iba a suceder, cuando la manivela se trabo, sabia que había llegado al fin de la cuerda, la jalo y se abrió… no paso nada.

"Rayos… pensé que me mrhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Una mano, una mano cadavérica salió de la caja y se aferro a la cara del zorro que inútilmente trato de zafarse, la mano era demasiado fuerte y no dejaba de apretar el cráneo del chico. Ixchel solo veía sonriente la escena, se había alejado un poco, sabía que no era seguro estar cerca de esa mano. Al parecer eso lo sabía con anticipación.

"Te veo en un rato zorrito… diviértete ahí dentro"

La mano comenzó a jalar a Tails hacia la cajita, la zorro comenzó a forcejear desesperadamente con el fin de liberarle cuando su cuerpo empezó a entrar a la cajita comento a crujir debido a que no cavia por completo, el pobre Tails se había metido en un problema en el que sufriría bastante. Después de que sus piernas entraron por completo la caja se cerró de nuevo.

"No te preocupes zorrito… en lo que estás ahí, hare buen uso de ti"

Ixchel se sentó pesadamente en el suelo, sus heridas aun no sanaban por completo, se coloco en posición de meditación mientas la caja se había quedado enfrente de ella, sabía que sería divertido, no tenía ni idea de lo que Tails se iba a encontrar ahí dentro, comenzó a controlar su respiración.

De la pequeña caja solo se podían escuchar los ruidos y lamentos del zorro.

"Dios mío… donde… donde carajos estoy?... Maldita seas Ixchel… donde me has metido… maldita loca"

La voz del zorro sonaba enojada, Ixchel ni se molesto, seguía meditando.

"Debo salir de aquí… como… como diablos salgo… maldita perra loca… déjame salir de aquí o te juro que…"

Sonó una especie de gruñido… algo había aparecido la voz del Tails se volvo nerviosa.

"Que... Quien rayos eres… no… aléjate de mi… no te me acerques… no, Dios mío! Que carajo eres tu… aléjate!"

Escucho un forcejeo ahora.

"Suéltame… carajo, que me sueltes… no… déjame en paz maldito… monstruo… no, suéltame… no!"

El forcejeo dejo de ser escuchado, solo se escuchaba a Tails tratando de liberarse, pero de repente su voz se torno aun mas miedosa y preocupada.

"No… espera… que carajos es eso… no, alejalo de mi por favor… no… Dios mio, no… por favor… no no me meta eso ahí… no por favor no… Ah DIOS… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Dios de mi vida… esta dentro de mi!… saquelo… Dios como duele... noooooooooooooo… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… nooooooooo Dios… ayúdenme!... noooooooooooooooooooooooooo… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… auxilio Ixchel… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… que hace… no otra de esas cosas no… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh… yo no me meresco esto… no, no por favor no… nooooooooooooooooooooooooo… sáquenlas Dios mio… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… que me están haciendo?"

Durante varias horas solo se escuchaban esos desgarradores gritos… Ixchel ya se había curado por completo, pero ni siquiera de inmutaba con los horrorosos gritos de dolor y agonía del zorro, ni ella sabía que barbaridades e inmisericordes horrores le estaban haciendo al zorro de dos colas, seguía concentrada en su meditación, su respiración era tranquila y no se veía que le interesara lo que sucedía dentro de esa cajita de los horrores.

Pasadas unas horas de inmensos gritos, se empezaron a escuchar otra clase de sonidos, era como si alguien estuviera estrangulando al zorro, quien ya no podía ni gritar debido a lo que quien sabe Dios le hubieran hecho… la cajita se abrió, Ixchel se dio cuenta, y se levanto, terminando así su levitación, se movió rápidamente, sabía que iba a pasar. Tails salió disparado de la caja, pero había un problema, su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo fue hecho un NUDO! Era como si fuera de trapo y alguien cruzara sus extremidades, no se sabía bien donde empezaba su brazo y empezaba una pierna, o sus colas estaban enredadas con su cabeza, su cuerpo era un desorden, el chico apenas y estaba consciente, su rostro estaba morado de tantas heridas, su cuerpo… o lo que se notaba de él, tenía heridas y arañazos.

Ixchel camino lentamente hacia el muy malherido zorro, quien apenas y podía respirar, ella se agacho y con sus manos tomo el rostro del zorro, quien no podía defenderse después de semejantes horrores que había sufrido.

"Creo que esta vez sí se pasaron de listos… no importa… creo que ya es hora de que despiertes Tails… te estaré esperando esta noche… antes quiero darte un último regalo"

Ella contemplo el lastimado rostro del chico, paso sus manos sobre las lagrimas que había derramado durante su estancia en la cajita, Ixchel le sonrió… esta vez, su sonrisa era distinta, al parecer, era compasión lo que sentía por el zorro.

"A decir verdad… creo que eres bastante lindo"

Ixchel se acerco al zorro, y suave y tranquilamente… lo beso en los labios.

_Acto 4: Nunca has visto sangre a la luz de la luna verdad?_

Moon acababa de llegar, eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, su abuelo le había pedido que se presentara a esa hora a hacer un chequeo al zorro, le habían designado ahora como enfermera permanente de Tails, las demás enfermeras fueron designadas a otras áreas del hospital, así que la mayor parte del trabajo caería sobre ella, y en Amy en lo que pudiera ayudarle.

Entro al área de casilleros, donde se cambio y se puso su uniforme de enfermera, no había nadie, a esas horas muy pocas enfermeras trabajaban el turno de la noche, cosa que era bastante agotadora en algunos casos, la paga era regular, aunque se requería mucha paciencia para tener un turno así.

Ya estando lista se percato de que tenía una pequeña bolsita con algunos caramelos dentro, creyó que sería bueno regalárselas a Tails y Cream mientras estuvieran juntos durante todo el día, tomo su mochila de trabajo y las guardo junto a sus demás herramientas de trabajo.

Debía de esperar media hora antes de que el área de cuarentena se abriera, pues tenía un mecanismo automático que la cerraba para evitar accidentes virales o que un paciente intentara fugarse de dicha área, solo los directores del hospital conocían las claves si se necesitaba entrar antes, siempre se quedaba una enfermera al cuidado del paciente, pero Night había creído conveniente que debían dejar solo al zorro por esta noche, pues Moon y Amy estaban agotadas y no estaban listas para otra jornada laboral tan intensa.

La habitación medica del zorro contaba con un dispositivo que se activaría en caso de que Tails entrara en estado de peligro, así que no debían de preocuparse si Tails comenzaba de nuevo a convulsionarse, rápidamente alguien iría en su auxilio.

La joven búho decidió ir a la cafetería, pidió un pie de limón y una taza de café, mientras esperaba que dieran las 5 am, la chica estaba realmente agotada, su turno había terminado a las 11 pm y no solo atendía al zorrito, tenía también deberes en cuidados intensivos, su abuelo hizo los arreglos necesarios para que solo se dedicara exclusivamente al caso de Tails.

Recordó como era Tails cuando era un pequeño niño de 8 años, recordó lo mucho que había cambiado, de hecho Tails fue su primer paciente desde que se había graduado de la escuela de enfermería, Sonic lo había llevado al hospital por que se había caído mientras intentaba volar con sus colas, y se había lastimado las rodillas. Tails había llegado llorando y Moon se encargo de cuidar y vendar al pequeño zorrito, al verlo sabía que era un niño muy sentimental y tímido, rápidamente el chico entro en confianza con ella y había dejado de llorar y rápidamente se hizo amiga del zorrito.

"Tails"

La chica búho recordaba lo que había visto en los días anteriores, no entendía como un chico tan lindo y bueno como Tails sufriera semejantes ataques de nervios mientras dormía.

Finalmente dieron las 5, ella ya estaba lista para hacerle los primeros cuidados al chico, tal vez habría que bañarlo y cambiarle las sabanas, seguramente eso le levantaría el ánimo al chico, y además estaría un poco más "presentable" cuando cierta conejita apareciera mas tarde.

No evito sentirse un poco celosa de Cream, el tener un amigo como Tails, Moon no tenia novio, tal vez sus deberes le impedían tener una vida social muy activa, sabía que tarde o temprano ella encontraría al amor de su vida, pero por el momento le encantaba el hecho de que su carrera le permitía conocer día a día mas y mas amigos.

Moon abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tails, la cortina de la ventana estaba abierta, la brillante luz de la luna iluminaba la cama del zorrito, lo vio quieto, demasiado, cubierto totalmente con la sabanas, ella sintió alivio, al fin había tenido una noche placentera, no se movía, solo se escuchaba la respiración del chico, su nariz se escuchaba algo congestionada.

Al acercarse al chico noto algo, se veía negro, como si estuviera manchado de algo, Moon acaricio el brazo de Tails, y lo sintió húmedo y pegajoso, no entendía, su preocupación llego al límite al ver que las correas de la cama estaban desatadas, no lo podía creer, el chico se libero pero no había intentado escapar, comenzó a palpar el cuerpo del zorro, noto que todo su ser se sentía así, húmedo, pegajoso, noto que alguien lo había bañado en alguna sustancia, rápidamente le quito la sabana, su entrenamiento de enfermera no le preparo para ver lo que alcanzo a distinguir en la oscuridad.

Tails estaba catatónico, paralizado por completo, su espalda estaba arqueada hacia atrás y su mirara estaba perdida en un punto, su dentadura estaba totalmente trabada, no pida emitir sonido alguno, no noto si el zorro estaba despierto o totalmente paralizado, el chico se veía negro, la luz de la luna lo hacía ver así, rápidamente corrió a encender la luz.

Moon casi se desmaya al ver a Tails, no solo estaba arqueado en una posición casi imposible, el zorro de dos colas, estaba totalmente bañado en sangre.

Continuara.

AHORA… EL CHISTE DEL DIA!

Como este cuento se esta pasando de calibre les dejo un chistesin para que se alivianen.

Llega Tails llorando con Sonic y le dice

"Sonic… Knuckles dice que soy marica!"

Y sonic le contesta

"Ah pues… pégale!"

Y Tails dice

"Ay no es que esta bien guapo"

JAJAJAJAJAJA XD mal chiste lo se :)

Mis camaradas, aquí les he terminado otro episodio de pesadilla sin fin, al fin se revelo quien tortura a Tails, espero que con eso se queden tranquilos en sus jóvenes mentes, wow, 63 reviews son un record para mi, se los agradezco, y si no han dejado review… pues ya déjenlo XD

OK vamos a contestar sus reviews.

**Badgirlanime** aquí esta otro episodio camarada, haber cuando actualizas tu tus fanfics, tienen mucho potencial. **Napo 1** compañero, gracias por seguir leyendo, últimamente lo he pasado mucho por aquí, así que ojala me aguantes tantito y sigo leyendo tus fics tan divertidos. **Ammiy Rosse **finalmente revele quien es el que molesta tanto a nuestro zorro favorito, gracias por lo halagos camarada, espero que sigas leyendo, y amiga Sonic aun no aparece, tendrá sus capítulos en esto, pero aun falta ver que pasara con Tails. **Tifon the hedgehog **es bueno saber que si cayeron en la trampa de la trama, esa era la intención, que no diferenciaran lo que era real y lo que no, me agrado tu comentario camarada, te espero en el siguiente episodio. **Albian **fanarts… si lo he considerado camarada, pero la verdad no estoy a la altura como para hacer algo decente, he considerado pedirlo como petición a alguien de deviantart pero esos cabrones cobran mucho, pero si tu te quieres rifar algo, con gusto eh. **Haruhithekitsune** soy fan de la pareja Cream y Tails, para ser sinceros eso fue lo que me hizo conocer el universo de Sonic, una vez me pasaron una imagen de esos dos y se me hizo bonito, pero ni idea de quienes era, ya al final lo investigue y me gusto meterlo como escena de esperanza. Bien por ti en lo del ejercicio eh, eso es bueno. **Mairusu**p**auaa **precisamente el elemento romántico era para eso, pero lo enfoque en lo real y lo que Tails estaba soñando, de Sonic aun no se como lo voy a desarrollar, Kader, ya mero, lo de las faltas de ortigrafia si también lo se, pero mi lap anda medio zonza del teclado y se come u omite algunas letras. **S Shadow S **camarada gracias por tus comentarios, ni idea de que hubiera gente que tuviera problemas así, amiga, no necesariamente eres una enferma mental, pues se supone que todos tenemos algo de locura, deberías ver a un psicólogo, yo he ido cuando tuve crisis de ansiedad y me ayudo bastante. **Darkblue24 **sobre lo que preguntas vendrá después, ya que no necesariamente Tails contagiara mentalmente a Cream… eso no es posible o es poco probable, ya veremos camarada. **Kingdom infiniti12 **gracias por comentar. **Brenda **como siempre les digo, el nombre de aquel libro no lo recuerdo, solo parte de la trama, una disculpa por eso. La divina comedia si la lei, pero nada tiene que ver con esta historia, simplemente no cuadraría correctamente, además la obra de Dante no es precisamente de mis favoritas, mas bien me da miedo. Ojala sigas comentando. **Tsubasa **gracias por el dialogo camarada, ojala te guste este episodio.

NOTA: tengo otro fanfic que si algunos lo recuerdan se llama Rossensstrasse: la calle de las rosas, la verdad creo que va derechito a la basura, pues no me he hallado inspirado, la verdad no se escribir "sonamy" si alguien quiere colaborar conmigo, con gusto, esta el borrador de la historia pero ni idea de cómo acabarla.

OK gente nos estamos viendo en el capitulo 10. Ah y opinen del CHISTE DEL DIA.


	10. Chapter 10

Pesadilla sin fin

FANFIC CANCELADO!

VER MAS ABAJO

VER MAS ABAJO

VER MAS ABAJO…

VER MAS ABAJO!

VER MAS MAS ABAJO

MAS MAS MAS ABAJO

VER MAS MAS MAS ABAJO

AUN MUCHO MUY ABAJO

MAS MAS MAS MAS MAS ABAJO!

MAS MAS MAS MAS MAS MAS ABAJO!

MAS MAS MAS MAS MAS MAS MAS MAS MAS MAS MAS MAS

AHÍ ESTA BIEN

JAJAJAJAJAJA QUE DIJERON! QUE ESTO SI IBA EN SERIO JAJAJA! PUES NO! JAJAJAJAJAJA

_**FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES!**_

ESTE FIC SI VA A CONTINUAR!


	11. Pequeños placeres

Antes que nada les ofrezco una disculpa por haberme tardado dos años en retomar esta historia, al final del fic les doy mas información.

_**Pesadilla sin fin**_

_**Capitulo 10 "Pequeños y simples placeres cotidianos"**_

_Disfrutar la vida, y sus placeres, alzo mi copa y he de brindar por ello lo más hermoso que me ha dado... "las mujeres"… creación divina...son algo excelso._

_Acto 1 Una mala noche… una pésima mañana_

La coneja y la eriza platicaban amenamente mientras se dirigían al hospital central de la ciudad, estaban como nuevas, los sucesos de los últimos días las habían acabado física y mentalmente, así que el Búho Night les había aconsejado que regresaran a casa a refrescarse, había sido una mañana casi normal, ambas chicas hicieron su rutina de la mañana como casi siempre lo hacían, Amy le había recomendado a su amiga no perder la paciencia con lo que probablemente presenciaría, no era que quisiera desanimarla o algo por el estilo, pero la situación no estaba para tomarlo a la ligera. Ambas debían ser fuertes por su amigo.

El trayecto final al hospital fue callado, ninguna de las dos tenía un tema del cual conversar o al menos para intentar cambiar la situación, Amy, a pesar de que había crecido y madurado aun tenía ese afán de ser terca hasta conseguir lo que deseaba, sabía desde hace algún tiempo de que la conejita y el zorro de dos colas salían juntos y eran inseparables desde que habían llegado a vivir a esta gran ciudad, tenía interés en que sus amigos tuvieran una relación más que de amistad, sabía que en este momento de crisis, algo bueno podía surgir, sabía que Tails y Cream podían acercarse aun mas y por qué no… declararse novios.

Ahora Amy tenía un tema de conversación.

-… y dime… ¿Qué te traes tu con Tails?

La pequeña coneja trato de ocultar su vergüenza, era una pregunta un tanto penosa para ella, era obvio que sentía algo por su mejor amigo, pero aun era demasiado joven e inmadura como para admitirlo públicamente. Rápidamente intento evadir las preguntar de la eriza rosada.

-pues… no se a que te refieres… él es mi mejor amigo… no sé por qué deberías pensar algo

-no es que sea entrometida… pero yo pienso que hacen muy bonita pareja

-Amy… solo somos amigos

-Claro… y yo soy Blanca Nieves

-El que me preocupe por el no significa que me guste… solo es que me gusta estar con él… se lo debo.

-Aja… por supuesto… ¿y cómo fue?

-¿Cómo fue que cosa?

-Su primer beso

Cream apenas y podía esconder su sonrojado rostro, no tenía idea de cómo Amy se pudo haber enterado de que se había besado con Tails cuando se fueron de noche de fiesta, la chica estaba atrapada, no sabía cómo responder a una pregunta tan intima y personal. No le gustaba que Amy se entrometiera en su amistad con Tails.

-¿y bien?

-¿Quién te conto eso… fue el señor Sonic verdad?

-No amiga… de hecho solo lo pregunte… creo que te acabas de delatar solita.

Una gotita de nerviosismo cruzo la frente de la conejita, quien no le quedo más remedio que suspirar, la eriza rosa solo sonreía pícaramente, Amy sabía que Cream era demasiado terca como para admitir que gustaba del zorrito de dos colas, por un instante Cream le recordó mucho a su infancia, pero con la diferencia de que ella fue demasiado terca como para convencerse a sí misma de que Sonic era el amor de su vida.

-Anda amiga… ¿platícame como fue?

-No te voy a contar nada

-Vamos amiga! Yo sé lo que es un beso… no es necesario que te enojes o te apenes…

-Pero es algo que es personal Amy! No tienes porque entrometerte en mi amistad con Tails

-Vale pues… no te insistiré… pero tienes que admitir que valió la pena… que lo disfrutaste en serio… se que Tails es tu mejor amigo… yo me preocupo por ambos.

Cream solo suspiro, no tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema, pues era algo que solo tenía que discutir con Tails y nada mas… pero Amy tenía razón en algo… lo había disfrutado y mucho, no se arrepentía de haberse besado con él, y por supuesto que había valido la pena, pues siempre se había imaginado su primer beso con un toque de romanticismo. Cheese la miraba curioso, era rara la vez en que Cream quedaba sumida en sus pensamientos, como si soñara despierta, el pequeño chao solo volteo a ver como Amy le guiñaba el ojo en un gesto de "no te preocupes… ella está creciendo"

El enorme hospital apareció enfrente de ambas chicas, la brisa fresca de la mañana regreso a la realidad a ambas, pues sabían de antemano que sería un día muy largo… y quizá demasiado agotador.

Mientras tanto…

-Por favor… al menos debes recordar algo

-no lo sé… ya le dije lo que sucedió, no recuerdo más.

-Amiguito… anoche pudiste haberte lastimado mientras dormías… necesito saber si recuerdas algo en tus sueños

-No lo sé! No me gustan mis sueños! No sé de qué me está hablando! No quiero hablar de eso!

-Mira… todos queremos ayudarte… pero si no coperas no podemos hacer algo al respecto.

-Ya le dije que solo es estrés… no puedo dormir bien… eso es todo

-Mira… no quiero que te enojes o sientas que te estamos presionando… pero te aseguro que al final serás tu solito el que al final nos dirá como podemos ayudarte… entre más rápido lo hagas mejor será para ti…. Además me han dicho que eres un chico muy inteligente… espero que por tu propio bien sea cierto.

-Solo… he tenido mala suerte… es todo… gracias por su preocupación.

-Como digas Miles… solo quiero que sepas que aquí solo deseamos tu bienestar… espero que consideres eso… le pediré a Moon que te traiga tu desayuno.

-Doctor… podría hacerme un favor?

-Lo que quieras Miles… necesitas algo?

-Dos cosas doctor… una, deje de llamarme Miles, me gusta más Tails, y las segunda… le ruego… le suplico… que jamás me vuelva a preguntar por mi familia.

El médico Jim se quedo observando al zorro, se sorprendía de cómo un niño de un cuerpo tan joven tuviera tanta madurez para pedir algo así, lo que más le sorprendía era como si el zorro de dos colas negara a su familia, como si se avergonzara de ella, o de algo mas, tal vez no deseaba revivir viejas heridas.

-Muy bien Tails… te veré en un rato.

Jim salió de la habitación, nunca, en su carrera como psicólogo se había topado con un muro tan duro como lo era Tails, el zorro había esquivado sus preguntas de rutina hábilmente, había podido sacar muy poca información sobre los sentimientos y traumas del zorro, pues era un chico que sabía bien lo que deseaba, pues las conclusiones de Jim eran las siguiente, primero; para Tails el pasado se había quedado atrás, segunda; su pasado no volvería a interferir con su presente y tercera; el zorro se esforzaba bastante en olvidar su vida pasada, era algo de lo que no quería contar, pues lo habían lastimado bastante y no quería que afectara su vida actual y mucho menos ligar el pasado a los problemas que enfrentaba en este momento. El joven reptil solo suspiro, sabía que tardaría un poco, pero ayudaría a este chico de una u otra manera.

Dentro de la habitación, Tails estaba un poco más calmado, la noche había sido terrible, su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, sabía exactamente la razón, después de la salvaje paliza que Ixchel le había propinado mezclada con aquella monstruosa criatura que lo secuestro en esa caja endemoniada, lo peor de todo era el dolor en sus partes privadas, después de aquel salvaje apretón que Ixchel le había dado, le dolía bastante moverse incluso para atender sus necesidades, pero no podía revelar nada, pues el zorro sabía muy bien que iban a creer que se estaba lastimando así mismo, era algo que no necesitaba en ese momento… necesitaba saber cómo lidiar con aquella ocelote, entrar en su juego, tenía todas las de perder pues ella tenía acceso directo a sus más profundos temores y miedos, aun no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba la mente de Ixchel… como es que lo que pasaba en los sueños podía reflejarse en su cuerpo… él se consideraba un chico moderno y de ciencia, no creía mucho en cuentos de hadas ni en la magia, creía en las esmeraldas caos como objetos que desprendían y compartían energías poderosas y difíciles de comprender, que quizás requerirían décadas de investigación para saber cómo funcionaban esas energías.

De alguna manera, Tails aun estaba convencido de que Ixchel era invento de su propia mente, pues para el ni las brujas o los fantasmas existían.

Al principio intento negar la existencia de Ixchel, que solo era una ilusión hecha por el estrés y el exceso de trabajo, pero cada vez las pesadillas eran más reales, los gritos, el dolor, la sensación de no poder enfrentarla, jamás antes había sentido miedo como lo sentía en ese momento, era uno de esos días en que desearías estar muerto.

Y de ahí surgió la idea de mantenerse despierto, no dormir, sin agotarse… y de ahí, las drogas para poder mantenerse despierto, un grave problema, las drogas son drogas a fin y al cabo, siempre trayendo desgracias a la sociedad y con las familias… pero ahora era necesario tomar medidas extremas, no le tomo mucho tiempo en decidirse en usarlas, y conseguirlas, pues eran drogas fáciles de obtener incluso en una farmacia con una receta médica falsificada, tenia los recursos disponibles para no dormir en un mes, además pensó en salir de fiesta todos los días, eran vacaciones así que Cream estaría disponible al menos un tiempo en lo que lograba alejar a Ixchel de su mente, el único inconveniente era de que probablemente enloquecería por no dormir en muchos días… pero después de la primer visita de Ixchel… valía la pena intentarlo.

Y así acabo en este lugar, atado a una cama de hospital, con un collarín ortopédico en su cuello, temblando de miedo siempre, sabía que su cuerpo ya no le respondía, sentía a veces fiebres intensas o fríos horrorosos, apenas podía respirar con facilidad, pues sentía que el oxigeno lo ahogaba, lo que más le aterraba era el sonido de su corazón, podría escuchar como si se tratase de un tambor, día y noche lo escuchaba, y lo peor era la sensación de que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, mas nunca pasaba, había escuchado terribles historia de gente morir debido a un infarto al corazón (pues es lo mas pareció a que el corazón explote), una parte de él lo deseaba, pues quería acabar con todo ese sufrimiento de una vez, el sabía que no se merecía semejante trato, era un chico bueno y amable, no debía ser tratado así, y por otro lado la idea de morir le aterraba como a cualquier ser vivo, considerando que solo era un niño, maduro para su edad, pero a final de cuentas un niño. No quería morir, una pequeña esperanza lo mantenía vivo y cuerdo, de que algún día Ixchel le dejaría en paz.

Pero al parecer Ixchel pensaba lo contrario.

Estaba bastante rendido, necesitaba cerrar los ojos al menos por un momento, pero sabía que eso sería un error fatal ya que Ixchel se aprovecharía de el de alguna u otra manera, necesitaba tener a alguien de confianza para mantenerlo despierto, sabía que Cream era la persona indicada para ese trabajo, pero tenía un inmenso miedo de arriesgarla, sabiendo lo que la ocelote le había advertido, mantenerla lejos de él o ambos lo lamentarían, no podía arriesgar a su mejor amiga a ese castigo, milagrosamente seguía vivo y cuerdo, pero sabía que su cordura y paciencia lo abandonaban con cada hora, cada grito, cada lamento que pasaba. Estaba seguro de que enloquecería enserio si a su mejor amiga le sucediera algo por culpa suya.

Aun así, el zorro deseo en ese momento que su mejor amiga estuviera a su lado.

Al parecer no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió anoche, solo siente su cuerpo muy adolorido por la tortura en aquella caja endemoniada, solo recordó lo que había sucedió en la mañana, o al menos parte de ella, no podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba rígido y no podía ni hablar, recibió una jeringuilla con algún liquido extraño mientras Moon enjuagaba su cuerpo, no sabía porque lo estaban bañando en ese estado, se sintió confundido y asustado, las palabras de los médico que le atendían le trataban de tranquilizar, con muy poco éxito, la chica búho siguió lavando su cuerpo, procurando hacer sentir más seguro al zorro, de que nada estaba mal, pero Tails aun con la poca luz de la habitación, sabía que nada estaba bien, pues podía ver la expresión de susto de los médicos que le revisaban su cuerpo, al parecer buscando algo, al poco rato la sustancia que le inyectaron comenzó a hacer efecto, su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, el cansancio volvió a sentirse en el, pues había estado en una posición demasiado incomoda durante mucho tiempo, vio que los medico se sintieron las relajados y Moon procedió a cambiarle la bata de hospital por una pijama blanca que Cream había traído de las cosas personales del zorro.

No pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, decidió quedarse despierto desde la madrugada, tratando de recordar porque los medico estaban demasiado asustados cuando lo vieron.

Cansado de todo el chico no pudo sostenerse despierto, lentamente sus ojos se cerraron de manera cansada, esperando que al menos, solo una vez, su dueña le permitiera dormir plácidamente.

_Acto 2 Matándome de risa_

Se despertó de nuevo… pero regreso al mismo maléfico lugar donde cada día se asemejaba más al mismo infierno, pero esta vez estaba en un lugar diferente, estaba cerca de una especie de granja, muy vieja y maltrecha, el chico solo podía escuchar el rugir del viento helado, no había nadie cerca, se pregunto si Ixchel vivía ahí, o al menos eso era lo que ella consideraba su "hogar", aterrado decidió explorar, pues no había nadie ni siquiera su captora cerca, por un momento decidió echarse a correr lo más lejos, pero recordó que no valdría la pena, pues sabía que Ixchel usaría su par de ganchos para regresarlo.

Tails noto que había un corral, cerrado con un fuerte candado, aunque oxidado, aun presentaba signos de que hacia bien su trabajo, el chico zorro decidió acercarse al corral, ni el sabia porque lo hacía, simple curiosidad o mera estupidez, pues sabía que en este lugar, donde Ixchel era ama y señora, cualquier barbaridad era posible.

Decidió acercarse sigilosamente, pero no pudo evitar sentir el filo de las piedras en sus pies descalzos, Tails solo vestía la bata de hospital que le habían proporcionado antes, y por dentro solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior, así que la situación, además de incomoda, era vergonzosa.

Tails llego enfrente del enorme candado, y noto que no solo estaba manchado de oxido, noto que había sangre de alguien, las manchas estaban demasiado secas como para pensar que la sangre era suya, se tranquilizo un poco, pues Ixchel no había recurrido a sacarle sangre.

Las puertas del corral eran de madera gruesa y tosca, no se podía ver que animal había ahí encerrado, se escuchaban algunos bufidos de animales, seguramente que no conocía, el chico se asomo por una ranura en la madera, procurando ver que había encerrado en ese corral, solo se escuchaba la dura respiración de criaturas, el zorro no sabía porque seguía investigando, estaba tan confundido que no se dio cuenta de que hizo ruido al apoyarse contra el portón del corral.

Una fuerte embestida le saco un susto de muerte al zorro, los animales comenzaron a intentar salir dando fuertes golpes a la puerta, el zorro no sabía qué hacer, pues no tenía idea de lo que haría si se soltaban, no sabía si eran peligrosos y lo devorarían, pues siendo Ixchel la dueña del lugar, sus mascotas harían de Tails un mero recuerdo al devorarlo o algo peor. La puerta y el candado comenzaron a ceder al fin, los animales eran demasiado fuertes, y Tails seguía sin reaccionar por el miedo, hasta que al fin, un tornillo salió volando y golpeo a Tails en la cabeza, el chico se dio media vuelta, tratando de correr, pero para su desgracia, cuando comenzaba a correr, piso una trampa de oso, el dolor en su pie fue insoportable, pero curiosamente el chico no grito histéricamente como en ocasiones anteriores, quizá estaba cansado de gritar y complacer con sus gritos de dolor a Ixchel, pero el dolor era inaguantable, Tails soporto el castigo dignamente, e incluso trato de separar la trampa de su pie, pero el dolor lo venció, y Tails quedo desmayado.

No tardo mucho en abrir los ojos, sintió sus muñecas y pies adoloridos, la cabeza le daba vueltas debido al dolor sentido anteriormente, le tomo un poco de tiempo en recuperar la visión de las cosas, no sabía en qué situación se encontraba, en ese momento deseo haberse quedado desmayado.

El zorro soltó un grito de histeria al descubrir en la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba atado a un cepo, pero no un cepo medieval, el cepo en el que estaba atado el zorro era una tabla con cuatro agujeros por donde sus manos y sus pies estaban atorados, poco podía hacer el zorro para soltarse, de un lado su cuerpo y del otro sus miembros, los gritos de desesperación por huir ya desgarraban la garganta del zorro, sus manos ya estaban comenzando a lastimarse debido al desesperado intento por huir, sabía que no había escape a menos que su "dueña" le diera la oportunidad como la vez anterior.

-Veo que te gusto molestar a mis animales pequeño cabrón!

Tails sintió como sus intestinos se caían al escuchar a Ixchel llegar, pero esta vez no hubo golpes o algo similar, esta vez la psicópata ocelote, se escuchaba que cargaba algo, Tails comenzó a cerrar y apretar fuertemente los ojos, rogando que alguien, fuera del mundo de sus pesadillas le despertara, pero al parecer, iba a ser una noche bastante agitada.

-Ahora no tendré con que negociar ni con qué comer… me has fastidiado zorro.

Se escucho como Ixchel se sentó al otro lado del cepo, donde solo sobresalían los bazos y los pies del zorro, Tails está muy asustado, no sabía qué clase de dementes maquinaciones seria victima esta vez, el pobre zorro escuchaba como Ixchel mezclaba líquidos en una cubeta metálica, era lo único que podía hacer, escuchar, prepararse mentalmente para soportar torturas y humillaciones.

De repente sintió como la piel fría de la ocelote comenzaba a embarrar algún tipo de liquido viscoso sobre sus manos, brazos y pies, el chico se sobresalto al sentir la extraña sensación, ya no podía seguir gritando pues su garganta está demasiado irritada como para suplicar perdón, no supo con claridad con que lo estaban embarrando, pero era algo liquido, viscoso y frio, bastante frio, lo tranquilizo el hecho de que al menos no fuera un acido o algún liquido hirviendo,

-Esto hará que mis animales estén más contentos y puedan dar algo de si mismos, no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente para ti, pero por las circunstancias creo que es un castigo justo.

La voz del zorrito comenzaba a cortarse debido a los sollozos.

-Que me vas a hacer?

-Yo? Nada… mis cabras son las que jugaran contigo

-Tus… cabras?

-Apoco creíste que solo sobrevivo torturando a imbéciles como tú? No! Hay que ganarse la vida como nos enseñaron papá y mamá.

-pero… que tengo que ver con eso yo?

-asustaste a mis cabras, no darán leche durante un momento, o al menos leche comestible, ahora darán una porquería parecida a la mierda.

-No por favor… no fue mi intención!

-No, claro que lo fue, mis pobrecitas descansaban plácidamente mientras las despertaste groseramente.

-Yo… yo te compensare… de alguna manera… cuidare de ellas si quieres… pero por favor… te suplico… no me hagas más daño.

-ya es tarde

-Ixchel por amor de Dios! No puede ser tan malo!

En ese momento Ixchel se lanzo sobre el aun atado al cepo, lo tomo de la oreja apretándola fuertemente, el zorro estaba muy asustado como para reaccionar a la cruel mirada de su captora,

-Mira idiota… mis cabras valen más que tu miserable vida, de acuerdo?

La ocelote soltó al aterrado zorro, se levanto y se dirigió al corral donde se guardaban sus animales de granja, Tails apenas podía ver lo que sucedía, Ixchel comenzó a quitar el cerrojo del corral, adentro se escuchaban algunos bramidos y fuertes bufidos de animales desconocidos para el zorro,

-salgan preciosas, es hora de que se nutran!

Al fin se abrió la puerta del corral, y en estampida salieron aquellas extrañas criaturas, eran las cabras mas espantosas y raras que existían, Tails quedo horrorizado al ver a los animales acercarse a él, las cabras tenían dos caras, en una horrenda deformidad que les daba dos bocas, cuatro ojos de cada lado. En lugar de pezuñas tenían garras y bufaban con una furia inusual, en resumen eran animales desconocidos y aterradores. Al ver al zorro tratando de huir desesperadamente, las cabras se acercaron en estampida, Tails cerró los ojos preparándose para lo inevitable, que las monstruosas cabras de lanzaran con sus tremendos hocicos, a devorarlo por completo, mascarlo con sus horribles dientes, las lagrimas del zorrito caían amargamente sobre su rostro, sabía que destrozarían su piel con sus afilados dientes.

Lo que Tails jamás imagino que pasaría, la cosa más rara, aun en el mundo de Ixchel, es que las cabras no comenzaron a morderlo ni a lastimarlo, más bien comenzaron a lamer, con sus rasposas lenguas, sus manos y pies descalzos, aun más raro era que Tails comenzaba a reírse ante las lamidas de las cabras.

El zorro comenzó a aguantarse, la sensación era genial, las cosquillas que sentían en las manos y en los pies eran irresistibles, aquellos animales grotescos lamian por montones, no parecían cansarse, mientras Ixchel dejaba caer más líquido en los miembros del zorro, quien ya comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

-Lo que te embarre en las manos y en los pies es agua mezclada con mucha sal, a mis cabras les encanta, no las nutre por completo, pero si las enloquece, las hace adictas, estarán así por un buen rato.

Tails ya no se aguantaba las ganas de reírse, lentamente sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos por las lagrimas, una rara sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del zorrito la cual contenía atrapadas las carcajadas que le provocaban las lamidas en los pies y en las manos, ya estaba más que rojo y las lagrimas ya fluían por sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos quedaban en un bizco, que si no fuera por la situación, debería verse hilarante.

Al ver que Tails no soltaba la risa, Ixchel decidió divertirse también, tomo una enorme pluma con una punta muy fina, la acerco al zorro y comenzó a acariciar su rostro y sus oídos, la sensación era aun mas frenética, Tails quería reírse, pero no lo hacía, ni el sabia por que se aguantaba, la sensación era divertida, no le hallaba sentido que Ixchel quisiera vengarse con esto, pero en ese momento su inteligencia era bloqueada por la placentera sensación de las cosquillas.

Mientras tanto… en el hospital de la ciudad.

Cream acababa de llegar a la habitación de Tails, llego sin hacer ruido, quedito para no despertar a su mejor amigo, noto que Moon y Night estaban algo nerviosos en dejar que la pequeña coneja se quedara con el zorro, después de mucho pensar los médicos dejaron a la pequeña quedarse con Tails al menos durante una hora, lo suficiente para alegrarlo y hacerle olvidar sus problemas, según dijo la pequeña coneja, pero se decepciono al ver que su mejor amigo estaba dormido, así que recordó lo que el Doctor Kader le había instruido, pues tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, recordó las palabras del tigre blanco aquella vez que se lo encontró.

"_Consigue muestras de sangre y saliva, si puedes conseguir muestras de sus desechos… estaría bien… en la cama de cada paciente hay un registro diario de sus condiciones, tómale una fotografía siempre que puedas para observar los cambios en el, consigue una lista de los medicamentos que usen en el, si usan algún método terapéutico procura grabarlo en video, seguramente le harán exámenes del cerebro, se llaman tomografías, consigue las copias que puedas"_

La conejita recordó todo eso y sintió pena por hacerlo, pero tenía tantas ganas de ayudar a su amigo que confiaba plenamente en el medico tigre, pues le había demostrado que los médicos que ayudaban a Tails pues… no eran la ayuda que necesitaba, Cream confiaba en que el tigre supiera que hacer en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control.

Se acerco a su amigo el cual dormía con mucha dificultad, parecía que estaba luchando con algo, su frente estaba sudada, Cream lo toco y el zorro ardía en fiebre, eso le preocupo, rápidamente comenzó a copiar la información solicitada y comenzó a hacer sus propias investigaciones sobre el estado del zorro. La pequeña hacia un gran trabajo de investigación, anotaba todo lo que veía y no perdía detalle en las cosas, saco una pequeña cámara y tomo una foto del zorro, se sintió mal, pero sabía que era una fotografía que Tails no querría ver jamás en su vida.

Cuando más concentrada estaba en su trabajo, creyó escuchar una leve risita en el cuarto, creyó que fue un ruido nada mas, pues estaba sola y Tails estaba dormido, cuando comenzó de nuevo a trabajar se escucho nuevamente esa risita, esta vez sabía que no era ella, se dirigió al zorro y vio que su semblante había cambiado, Tails sonreía forzadamente, ingenuamente la coneja sintió que era una buena señal, pues pensó que Tails al fin estaba comenzando a sentirse mejor, Tails volvió a reírse un poco, Cream sintió el instinto de que debía de grabarlo, así que saco su teléfono celular y lo coloco en modo de video, el zorro volvió a soltar una risa, ahora normal, pero ella noto que el brazo del chico temblaba, tomo detalle de eso, la siguiente risa asusto a Cream ya que fue una carcajada fuerte, ahora Tails luchaba contra su risa, su sonrisa se retorcía al no dejar que sus risas se escaparan, lo cual se veía que el sueño era divertido.

Al fin, Tails soltó una tremenda carcajada, pero ya no se detuvo, comenzó a reírse y a reírse, no paraba de reír, la confusión comenzó a invadir a la pequeña coneja, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que le sucedía a su amigo, las carcajadas de Tails eran extremadamente divertidas, haciendo de cuenta que había escuchado un buen chiste, visto una imagen graciosa o quizás… solo quizás les estuvieran dando una buena sesión de cosquillas en los pies.

Cream trato de tranquilizarse pues… reír es bueno después de todo no? Porque habría de preocuparse? La risa cura enfermedades… o al menos eso dicen por ahí. ¿Quién sabe? Pero en el estado en que se encontraba Tails pues… no habría que tomar las cosas a la ligera, pero al menos en los últimos días, verlo carcajearse así, parecía una buena señal.

-"Debo llamar a Amy… esta parece ser buena señal"

Cuando se disponía a llamar a través del comunicador electrónico del cuarto, noto algo más raro, las carcajadas de Tails habían aumentado de volumen y fuerza, Cream no se preocupo, pues seguía siendo normal, o al menos eso parecía, pensó en no solo llamar a Amy, sino en alguno de los médicos del equipo, pues quería que alguno viera lo que estaba sucediendo. No es que se sintiera insegura, más bien incomoda, ya que las risas de Tails ya eran carcajadas de locura que la estaban poniendo algo nerviosa.

Después de pensárselo un poco decidió llamar a Amy y a Night.

-"Cuanto tiene que empezó a reír?" Pregunto el búho revisando el pulso del zorro

-"Tendrá como 10 minutos a lo mucho"

-"10 minutos… y no se ha detenido?"

"Si… comenzó con una risita y ahora esto"

"Y porque diablos no nos llamaste antes?" Interrumpió Amy, demasiado molesta con su amiga al ver el estado de las risas del zorro.

-"Pensé que era normal… que al fin y al cabo le hacía falta reír"

-"Cream… las anomalías de Tails suceden cuando está dormido, no tienes idea de lo peligrosas que pueden ser sus reacciones, tiene el pulso muy elevado… Carajo!"

Tails de repente dio un brinco en la cama, aun atado pero pudo mover de lugar la cama, sus risas ya no eran de diversión, eran de demencia, era como si suplicara dejar de reír, pues incluso de sus parpados ya se asomaban algunas lagrimas.

-"Alguien se ha dado cuenta de que no ha abierto los ojos todavía?"

-"De nuevo… sus sueños lo están lastimando"

-"lo sedamos?"

-"No… no se qué efecto le vaya a provocar… no podemos arriesgarnos… debe de superar por si solo, sea lo que sea que le esté afectando"

-"Pero si apenas puede respirar… va a ahogarse con su propia risa… mire su pecho! Apenas y puede contener la risa"

-"No lo voy a sedar Amy, no tengo ni idea de qué efecto le vaya a provocar en su cuerpo, si es para mal, hasta aquí llegamos con el"

Mike entro casi corriendo al cuarto, llevaba consigo un lector para pruebas cerebrales, rápidamente lo conecto los diodos en la frente de Tails, al arrancar la maquina comenzó a trabajar y a emitir ruidos de manera continua, rápidamente un rollo de papel comenzó a imprimir la actividad cerebral de zorro.

-"Dios mío… Night mira la actividad cerebral de este chico" grito Mike mientras veía las impresionantes lecturas del aparato.

-"No puede ser… medicamente esto es imposible" respondió el búho

-"Debemos de disminuir la presión cerebral, de lo contrario el daño en su cerebro será irreparable"

-"Por última vez… NO VOY A SEDARLO"

-"Entonces dime qué diablos vamos a hacer! No ves lo que lo estamos perdiendo"

De repente y sin que nadie lo esperar, Tails dejo de reír… y comenzó a gritar histéricamente.

_Unos momentos antes con Ixchel…_

Tails no paraba de carcajearse, pero la situación no tenía nada de divertida, ya que el chico apenas y podía respirar, no podía contenerse, no sabía que la risa esa una manera de tortura física, el zorro no podía contenerse, las lenguas de esas diabólica cabras eran demasiado ásperas que le provocaban risa con al menor contacto. Pero su estomago ya le dolía de tanta carcajada, sentía como sus pulmones se quemaban por la falta de aire al intentar reír, intento gritar por auxilio pero era imposible, la risa vencía toda capacidad de razonamiento.

Le habían dicho que la risa era la cura para todos los males, en ese momento le parecía la mentira más despiadada y cínica de la historia de las mentiras.

-"Veo que te está gustando la lamida de mis hermosas cabras Tails" Ixchel comenzó a burlarse nuevamente mientras seguía mojando con aquella pasta las extremidades del zorro - "No te preocupes, a ellas les gusta y no creo que quieran detenerse por un buen rato"

Y así fue, Tails seguía riendo hasta el cansancio, las lagrimas por la desesperación se hicieron presentes, el ya no quería seguir riendo, sabía que sufría, Ixchel también, por eso seguía mojando a Tails. El zorro no supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero su cuerpo ya le dolía bastante, quizás unas horas, pues de repente las cabras comenzaron a alejarse, Tails poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le invadió debido al fuerte esfuerzo de reírse durante horas, tontamente creyó que todo había terminado.

-"bueno, parece que mis hermosas cabras ya terminaron contigo zorro, al menos pudiste retribuir algo por molestarlas"

-"Me… me alegro por ti… por ellas… ya me… puedo ir?"

-"Irte?... bueno… por cómo te dejaron, no creo que puedas moverte a algún lado zorro, lo siento"

-"Qué?... que quieres decir con eso?"

-"Pues digamos que a mis cabras no solo les gusto el agua con sal"

-"Ixchel… demonios, que me hiciste?"

-"YO?"

-"Maldita sea Ixchel no estoy jugando! que me has hecho?"

-"Yo, nada… fueron mis cabras las que se acaban de comer tus brazos y piernas"

Tails sintió ganas de vomitar al escuchar eso, no sabía exactamente a qué se refería la ocelote, una vez más comenzó a sentir pánico, su corazón comento a agitarse que sintió como se le salía de la garganta, una vez más, Ixchel lo había torturado y el ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-"No… no por favor" comenzó a sollozar el zorro "Dime que estás jugando"

-"Tails, no te miento, si quieres mira por ti mismo"

Ixchel quito los seguros del cepo que tenía prisionero a Tails, el zorro no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, donde debían estar sus brazos y sus piernas… solo quedaban los huesos.

Tails comenzó a gritar horrorizado, mientras agitaba sus cadavéricos brazos y piernas, las cabras lo habían lamido tanto que terminaron por destruir la carne de sus extremidades, no podía creer que le estuviera pasando semejante tortura, hace un rato reía descontrolado y ahora gritaba ante el horror de mirar su cuerpo. El dolor también se hizo presente, los descarnados brazos comenzaron a arder de manera monstruosa, no solo era el dolor psicológico de verse sin piel ni musculo, sino también el hecho de que era una herida física, Tails grito con un horror reflejado en sus ojos, jaman antes se había horrorizado tanto.

Ixchel solo reía ante el sufrimiento de Tails, no le importaba realmente si se volvía loco, ella terminaría disfrutándolo. Pero hacía falta más, ni ella sabia porque pero debía de seguir humillando al zorro a su merced. Era como si los gritos de Tails le incitaran a torturarlo mas y mas, se sentía como una pequeña quitándole las alas a un insecto, pero en este caso, se trataba de Tails.

Tomo parte de la sal que aun estaba seca y la espacio sobre las heridas de los brazos y piernas, el zorro comenzó a gritar aun mas frenéticamente por el ardor, y no acabo ahí, Ixchel comenzó a apretar las heridas con tal de sentir los gritos de Tails aumentar, se sentía feliz, jamás en su vida torturando seres inocentes, se había sentido como con Tails.

Ixchel decidió dejar a Tails con su terrible sufrimiento, y se metió en su establo, tomando una de sus cabras, procediendo a ordeñarla. Después de un rato lleno una cubeta entera de lo que al parecer era leche, pero Ixchel sonreía diabólicamente sabiendo que era aquello.

Al regresar con Tails veía que seguía gritando y llorado desenfrenadamente, no le importo, simplemente se acerco al zorro, y lo tomo por el rostro haciendo que le mirara, la mirada de Ixchel hizo que Tails recuperar algo de compostura.

-"Se ve que estas agotado, no te preocupes, tengo la solución a eso"

Sin tiempo para reaccionar la ocelote metió un oxidado embudo metálico en la boca de Tails y lo obligo a tumbarse por completo, sin extremidades disponibles, Tails no opuso resistencia, el zorro solo pudo quedarse ahí acostado, retorciéndose.

Ixchel tomo la cubeta y comendo a verter un líquido espeso y blanco sobre el embudo, Tails no podía dejar de tragar la leche, comenzó a sentir arcadas de asco, pero no podía vomitar, el problema en si, era que ya llevaba más de dos litros de leche e Ixchel seguía vertiendo mas en el embudo.

-"Creo que una cubeta de deliciosa leche de cabra te hará bien"

Le leche de las cabras sabia espantosa, no solo no era leche fresca, era amarga y con un olor putrefacto, Tails no tenía idea de cómo Ixchel consideraba esa leche como algo delicioso. Sintió como su panza comenzó a inflarse, su cuerpo comenzó inflarse por que la leche no dejaba de caer, era una sensación horrible, no poder dejar de tragar, su cuerpo nuevamente comenzó a sufrir espasmos de dolor.

Ixchel al fin dejo de vaciar la cubeta, 5 litros de asquerosa leche habían entrado en el cuerpo del zorro, quien tenía su abdomen hinchado como globo por el líquido.

-"no te preocupes Tails, todo lo entra sale por algún lado… ese no es mi problema, creo que ya ha sido bastante por hoy zorrito"

Unas horas después…

El zorro comenzó a moverse lentamente, una molesta sensación en su vientre comenzó a manifestarse, después de haber bebido forzosamente 5 litros de liquido, comenzó a sentirse con la sensación de vaciar si vejiga, pero por las obvias razones, no podía siquiera acomodarse, el dolor en su vientre comenzó a aumentar, el zorro no tenía ni idea de cómo pudo ser que ahí mismo sintiera semejante necesidad. Rindiéndose fácilmente, comenzó a llamar a Ixchel.

-"Ixchel… ayuda"

La ocelote apareció de repente, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parada viéndolo sufrir por una necesidad básica, ella sabía que eso pasaría, pues 5 litros de leche, no son fáciles de digerir, sonriendo se dirigió al zorro.

-"Dime?"

-"Ixchel… necesito… necesito ir"

-"a donde?"

-"Ixchel por favor… necesito un baño"

-"Y luego?"

-"Llévame a un baño"

"-Ni loca… hazlo, simplemente haz lo que tengas que hacer, las mascotas como tu lo hacen en donde sea"

-"No por favor… eso no"

-"Anda, demuestra la clase de animal que eres y déjalo salir"

-"Ixchel… eso es…. Humillante"

-"No es mi problema chico zorro…

"Ixchel por amor de DIOS… me duele mucho, es tu culpa que esto me este pasando!"

Ixchel se aguantaba las ganar de carcajearse, la escena era demasiado cómica (desde su punto de vista) pues Tails intentaba apretar las piernas, o lo que quedaba de ellas, con tal aguantar las ganas. Le gustaba averiguar hasta qué punto el zorro podría resistir las ganas de dejar salir todo, obviamente le castigaría por hacerlo, como a toda mascota, pero podría esperar a que Tails se rindiese nuevamente, una oportunidad más para humillarlo.

"Bueno… podría hacer algo al menos"

Tomando una gruesa madera se acerco al zorro, quien solo pudo mirar horrorizado como Ixchel iba a ayudarlo, la tomo firmemente de uno de los bordes a manera de parecer un bate de beisbol.

-"Abre las piernas Tails"

-"que… que vas a hacer con eso"

-"ayudarte… no es eso lo que querías?"

-"No… espera… no lo hagas…. Por favor! Te lo suplico! No lo hagas!"

-"parece que tienes problemas con tu amiguito- pone una sonrisa picara en su rostro – creo que es mi debes ayudarlo… así que abre las piernas"

-"no por favor no!"

-AQUÍ VAMOS!- Ixchel alzo el leño en lo alto antes de descargarlo con furia a la entrepierna de Tails.

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Acto 3 una humillación mas_

Mientras tanto en el hospital, ya en la noche.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHH!"

Tails despertó gritando, no por el miedo, sino por el dolor, había parecido tan real como Ixchel le había destrozado sus genitales de una manera brutal, que comenzó a gritar desesperado intentando sobrarse sin sus brazos, pues aun creía que eras puros huesos, no se daba cuenta de que ya había despertado.

Moon entro a gran velocidad a la habitación tratando de tranquilizarlo pero el zorro parecía no verla o escucharla, estaba tan histérico que no dejaba de gritar, la realidad era que físicamente no tenía ningún dolor, una vez mas Ixchel jugó con su mente, pues solo en sus sueños hubiera sentido algo mas real, lo cual por obvias razones, le hubieran llevado a la locura total.

Moon intento la técnica de sobarle la nuca para tranquilizarlo, nuevamente funciono, una vez más la hermosa sensación de relajación se apodero del zorro, quien fue tranquilizado con palabras dulces de aliento por parte de la bella enfermera.

-"Ya… tranquilo, ya estas a salvo"

-"Donde? Donde estoy?"

-"en el hospital pequeño… no tienes nada de qué preocuparte"

Pero antes de que pudieran decir más Moon puso su mano sobre la sabana levantándola rápidamente, encendió la luz temiendo lo que esperaba, al encender la luz, vio como una mancha liquida se expandía de la entrepierna de Tails, quien quedo boquiabierto ante lo que estaba haciendo, el zorro miro a Moon tratando de dar una explicación, pero no encontró palabras para expresar su vergüenza y disculpas, la enfermera solo pudo mirar a otro lado, evitando incomodar al chico que había mojado la cama, finalmente al mirarlo, solo vio como sus hermosos ojitos se llenaban de lagrimas de vergüenza, Tails cerro lo ojos por la pena y comenzó a sollozar, era quizás lo más vergonzoso que había hecho en la vida, Moon solo pudo abrazarlo con cuidado, dejando desahogar al chico zorro, quien solo pudo escuchar una risa en lo más profundo de su mente.

"_Carajo… te hice orinar la cama… salió mejor de lo que esperaba"_

_Acto 4 Una bastarda de cabeza._

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad.

Eran las once de la noche y su ronda nocturna no había finalizado aun, un joven policía de la ciudad se paseaba cansado sobre las oscuras calles de la ciudad, era el día en que tenía que hacer guardia nocturna, una molestia para cualquier policía, sabía que rara vez ocurrían crímenes que valieran la pena, o al menos que le dejaran un buen soborno para cumplir alguna necesidad del policía.

Cuando todo parecía que sería una noche de rutina, es decir, sin novedades, estuvo a punto de estacionar la patrulla en un callejón oscuro y dormir un rato, alcanzo a observar la reja de un edificio en construcción abierta, cosa que le molesto bastante, la ley prohibía la invasión a edificios en construcción bajo cualquier circunstancia, el joven policía bufo molesto, pues sabía que probablemente algunos jóvenes malintencionados invadieron la construcción para drogarse o hacer una pinta y largarse sin ser vistos.

El joven policía estaciono y bajo del vehículo no sin antes reportar que iba a entrar en la construcción, tomo su arma y una lámpara, pues era el procedimiento para este tipo de situaciones. Aquella parte de la ciudad estaba silenciosa, apenas y se escuchaba otro vehículo andar por ahí, debía andarse con cuidado, pues podría tratarse de una trampa o los supuestos rufianes solo querían jugar con él.

Dentro de la construcción, podía apreciarse como aun se veían las columnas de acero al descubierto, la falta de un sistema eléctrico permanente y mucha tierra y arena esparcidas en el suelo, no encontró rastros de vandalismo, o rastros de drogas usadas, pensó que quizás a los trabajadores se les había olvidado cerrar correctamente la reja y no había necesidad de hacer una inspección detallada de la misma. Decidió dar una ronda a algunos pisos, el clima del lugar era fresco, y podía sentir un ligero aroma a humedad, típico de las construcciones en proceso, cuando estuvo a punto de irse, detecto un olor raro en el aire.

Pensó que quizás habían encontrado algo, siguiendo el rastro del hedor, el policía sintió que el aroma aumentaba y se convertía en un aroma pútrido y molesto, cada vez se sentía mas y mas cerca, el policía frunció la nariz, pues nunca había olido algo tan molesto y asqueroso. Cuando llego a una puerta del tercer piso, sintió que el hedor era más fuerte, y se escuchaba un fuerte zumbido en el interior del cuarto, saco su arma y quito el seguro, pues ahí debería haber alguien haciendo algo indebido, tomo el mango de la puerta, girándolo lentamente mientras se acomodaba la lámpara en el cinturón, al final abrió la puerta fuertemente, su entrenamiento policial no lo había preparado para lo que vería adentro.

"Oh Dios Mío!"

El policía salió corriendo del lugar tropezándose con materiales de construcción en el camino, estaba desesperado y asustado, no había visto cosa alguna en toda su carrera como oficial de policía. Al llegar a la patrulla tuvo que repetir varias veces que necesitaba refuerzos inmediatamente mientras trataba de controlar su miedo.

Dos horas mas tarde.

Butch Dog, era uno de los detectives mas brillantes de la ciudad en ese entonces, era famoso por su manera de hacer cumplir la ley a los ciudadanos de su enorme metrópoli, cansado y ojeroso, el perro vio que su reloj ya pasaba de la media noche y tenía que regresar a casa a ver a su familia.

Cuando se disponía a marcharse sonó su radiolocalizador, pensó en no contestar pues estaba cansado y tenía ganas de dejar su oficina lo mas pronto posible. Pero como el buen policía que era, sabia que no debía hacerlo, pues por muy molesto que fuera, era su trabajo, uno que había escogido hacia ya bastante tiempo.

-"Detective Butch… ¿Qué carajos sucede ahora?"

Los sonidos al otro lado de la línea eran de horror y desesperación, el detective sabía que la cosa era seria y requería de su presencia en ese momento.

-"De acuerdo… voy para allá… estaré ahí en unos momentos"

El detective guardo el localizador, mientras comenzó a llenar su tasa con café y azúcar, necesitaba fuerzas, el informe que acababa de recibir no pintaba bien, era un homicidio atroz, lo cual requería su presencia, saco su celular y telefoneo a su esposa, diciendo que llegaría tarde de nuevo, lo cual le molesto mucho, pues su deber le alejaba de su familia, lo cual ya le había generado muchos problemas en el pasado, pero el caso que acababa de surgir valía la pena el regaño de su mujer y el descontento de sus hijos.

-"Maldita sea… debí haberme retirado de esta mierda hace ya mucho tiempo"

Llegando al lugar de los hechos, el detective vio que un policía recibía tratamiento médico por unos paramédicos, dedujo que era el policía que descubrió el hallazgo, todo mundo estaba corriendo y girando ordenes, otros más alejando a algunos reporteros que habían llegado al ver a tantos oficiales de policía, forenses listos para entrar en acción, camilleros y más policías rodeaban el área por completo. Butch se froto las sienes, pues estaba demasiado cansado como para aguantar más ruido, los oficiales le guabán dentro de la construcción mientras le ponían al tanto de la situación, el perro no creía lo que escuchaba, sabía que era algo que debía de ver con sus propios ojos, al entrar a la habitación, no quedo decepcionado.

Lo que vio ahí, en medio de ese cuarto a medio completar colgaba un cadáver de cabeza y totalmente despellejado, no había ni un rastro de pelaje o piel que encontrar, el cadáver había sido dejado completamente en músculos, una pierna estaba caída hacia adelante mientras su pie izquierdo sostenía su cuerpo, la cola apuntaba hacia abajo mientras podía verse parte de los huesos que apenas y eran cubiertos por los músculos, cientos o miles de moscas rodeaban y corrompían el cadáver, que empezaba a descomponerse, los forenses debían actuar rápido antes de que los insectos hicieran invisible cualquier rastro del asesinato.

-"Por lo que veo aquí… ¿fue un trabajo limpio cierto?"

-"Así es señor, ni un solo rastro de evidencia"

El perro se acerco mas al cadáver, dedujo que por la ausencia de genitales, que se trataba de una fémina de alrededor de entre 17 y 20 años de edad, tu torso estaba hinchado grotescamente, quizás por el post morten, su rostro despellejado mostraba que había estado gritando, probablemente vio a su atacante antes de morir, se veía a simple vista que la víctima había sufrido mucho, quizá hasta más de lo normal. Lo más raro ahí era que el estomago estaba hinchado, había casos de post morten similares, pero no de esta manera.

-"Apuesto mi ridículo salario que la despellejaron y colgaron aun estando viva"

-"Y eso no es todo detective, al parecer la desangraron"

-"Me di cuenta de que no hay sangre ni en el piso, es posible que la desangraran antes de colgarla"

-"Señor… por lo que he visto esta noche… a esta pobre bastarda la desangraron mientras estaba colgada, despellejada y viva aun, pero fue un trabajo limpio, hecho a mano, no hay rastros de sangre por ningún lado, esto definitivamente lo hizo un profesional"

-"Usted lo ha dicho colega, pero esto no lo hizo un profesional… esto… esto esta mas allá de nosotros dos… esto me suena a santería… o algún psicópata obsesionado con lo oculto"

-"Un rito satánico quizás?"

-"probablemente si… pero no sabría decirte con exactitud"

-"no hemos encontrado marcas religiosas en el cadáver ni en las paredes o el piso... esto me suena más a venganza"

-"Quizás… ¿tienes idea de quién es esta chica?"

-"No señor, enviamos muestras de ADN hace una hora, las tendrán en la mañana, los forenses no han entrado en la escena, lo esperábamos a usted, creo que están bastante molestos por que podríamos contaminar la escena del crimen"

Butch se acerco aun mas, pudo notar como los ojos del cadáver femenino le miraban fijamente, el detective no quiso ni imaginar en qué clase de problemas estaría involucrada esta chica, pues sabía que lo relacionado con asuntos de sectas no era su especialidad. Con su lámpara ilumino el pie de la chica, y vio con lo que estaba atada al techo, su pie estaba amarrado a un listón, a un listón amarillo, cosa que le sorprendió, pues ese listón amarillo no era propio de un lugar como este. Ese asunto del listón lo hizo cerrar los ojos y comenzar a repasar en sus memorias, tenía una vaga idea de quién era esa persona que colgaba de un pie humillantemente del techo, sabía que la había visto, pero el cansancio le hacía trabajar a una velocidad forzada.

Finalmente el detective abrió los ojos, tenía una vaga idea pero estaba firme de ello.

-"Creo que tengo idea de quién es esta pobre bastarda"

Continuara…

**OK gente, seguramente se han de preguntar por que me tome 2 años dejándoles en suspenso, pues simple, el trabajo, una vez trabajando, le dije adiós a escribir fanfics y a dibujar fanart, lo cual me ha dejado con una enorme deuda con ustedes que son los que leen mi fanfic. Sinceramente les doy una disculpa.**

**Por el momento no contestare los reviews del capítulo pasado, AH y por lo de la broma de día de los inocentes, gracias a los que comentaron. Me alegro mucho por los que si cayeron pero vieron que se trato de una broma.**

**También les notifico que este fic ya se retraso mucho, así que tendré que simplificar la historia, espero escribir de menos una vez al mes. Gracias a todos lo que sigues leyendo.**


End file.
